


Shatter Me

by Winchest09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchest09/pseuds/Winchest09
Summary: The Winchesters were your world. After joining their hunter ranks, you quickly became attached to the brothers. After a successful hunt, you insist on going out celebrating with the boys – only for a loose end to catch up with you. You’re trapped in a world without hunger, thirst and the Winchesters. With the brothers beside themselves, they make preparations to say goodbye until Dean starts to connect to you through his dreams. Little do they know that you’re much closer than they think…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - thanks for clicking on my fiction! 
> 
> This is the first part in a Dean x Reader fiction i'm currently working on and I have a good sized chunk of it written. It's also being posted on tumblr so if you're on there, i'm under the same username winchest09 It'd be nice to see you over there :) 
> 
> I'm nervous about posting this so please, no matter what you think, feedback means the world to me. 
> 
> Thank you :)

With a slam of the Impalas trunk, it was the sure satisfying sound that this hunt was over. You looked to the side of you to see Dean with a smug smile on his face. It wasn’t a simple case by any means, but it was a case with witches which always provided a bit of a challenge. Dean looked at you and winked to which you rolled your eyes. You had been with the Winchesters for just over a year, coming together when you were both hunting a pack of werewolves and you managed to save the brothers from an ambush. 

You only agreed to join them on a couple of more hunts as you enjoyed flying solo, but the boys had their convincing ways. Sam was impressed with your researching expertise and your way around a laptop and Dean, well Dean was impressed with how you carried yourself. No fuss, no drama, just a lady who knows her way around weaponry and monster lore. When the day came where you were going to part ways, the boys drew up and pretty convincing list of why you should stay with them. So here you are, a year later and about to hop in the back of Dean’s Impala to head home with the brothers who you considered family.

You walked to the drivers’ side of the car, your hand resting on the sleek silver passenger door handle as you looked towards the town. Sure, you could hop into the car and do the twelve hour journey back to the bunker but you were feeling the buzz, the adrenaline from the hunt. You didn’t want to waste it sitting in the back seat, annoying Dean as he was driving and asking Sammy a thousand questions to test his lore knowledge. No, you wanted to drink, dance, sing terrible karaoke and maybe even get laid.

Dean noticed your hesitance as he opened the driver’s door “You alright sweetheart?” He questioned, the term of endearment towards you making you smile.

“I’m fine De, but…” You hesitated and looked past him again, towards the town “I’m just not ready to go home yet. Let’s go to a bar, celebrate, we did good today” You suggested, earning a slight chuckle from Dean. He looked over towards Sam who was leaning against the passenger door frame, looking your way.

“What you reckon Sammy? Whisky, Women and a fine motel room?” Dean grinned, swinging his car keys around his finger.

Sam smiled and nodded “Sure, why not, we could use a break”

You jumped on the spot excitedly before getting into the back of the impala, it had been a while since your last bar crawl. Sure, you weren’t planning on getting absolutely wasted but you wanted to let your hair down and have some fun. You heard the roar of the impala and leaned back into your seat, fingers playing with your hair. Tonight would be a good night.

You caught Dean’s eye in the rear view mirror and saw the gentle creases of his eyes as he smiled warmly at you. Your stomach flipped. In secret, you loved those little glances he gave you, the way his voice sounded when he called you sweetheart, the way he had grown to become protective over you on hunts. You always carried yourself as this strong, independent, knowledgeable woman but the hunter life was lonely and Dean…well Dean just got you. He was the one man that you didn’t have to be strong around but, you wouldn’t let him know that, his head was big enough without you inflating his ego even more.

Yes, you _liked _Dean Winchester but you know that he would never _like _you back. You were his best friend, his little sister and you had become comfortable with the fact you were friend zoned a long time ago. That didn’t mean that you don’t still crave his attention, the little touches and in jokes you had between you. You knew tonight you were going to make just that little extra effort just to earn a double glance, it was like a drug you craved, something that kept you going day to day. Then when it comes to the evening and inevitably, you watch Dean go home with some busty toned woman, you’d strap on your armour and find yourself a distraction from your Dean addiction. A mediocre night with a random stranger who would give you an alright orgasm and then leave to go about his business.____

_____ _

_____ _

You scoffed under your breath at the thought, stretching a little in the backseat as the impala pulled up in the motel parking lot. Maybe tonight would be a little different, maybe Dean would glance your way for a change, maybe there would be no toned busty beauties that would hold his attention. Maybe, just maybe you’d admit your feelings towards the eldest brother. You looked at your hands in your lap, fiddling with your fingers at the thought. Like hell that would ever happen.

Your thought process was broken by Sam opening the Impala door “I’ll go grab us some rooms” he announced, a spring in his step as he approached the motel reception. It’s nice to see Sam let off some steam once in a while. He was mostly all work and no play so when nights like this happened, you were always determined to ensure Sam had a good time.

You leant forward, arms leaning on the bench seat in front of you before ruffling the back of Dean’s hair, earning you a slight scowl from the green eyed Winchester. You chuckled, a smile playing on your lips as you watched his half ditched attempt to sort out his hair. What you wouldn’t give to be able to run your fingers through that hair every night, tugging it slightly as he came down onto you. You took a deep breath and willed the thought away, this man was far too perfect for you to be under, at any given time.

You looked back to Dean, who was still attempting to get his hair back in the perfect position and you nudged him gently “So, you gonna be on the prowl for ladies tonight Winchester?” Why, you thought. Why do you do this to yourself every single time? It’s like you enjoy torturing yourself over the things you couldn’t have. But you couldn’t help it, you had to ask these questions, hoping that maybe one day, he would surprise you with his answer.

Dean stopped looking in his rear view mirror and turned to look at you “Who knows, maybe. Play your cards right sweetheart, it could be you I’ll be coming back with” He winked, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes scanned your face.

You grinned and looked down, doing anything you could to prevent the heat from blushing your cheeks. He made the same joke every time. Same old Dean, same old answer, same old blush.

“Oh honey, do you ever get bored of giving me that answer? You know I’d break you” you winked back. Two could play at this game and you wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off his face.

“Not if I broke you first” He replied, his grin getting wider as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

You couldn’t help but snigger at his actions all the while squeezing your thighs together to prevent the arousal that was beginning to pool between your legs. The thoughts flowing through your mind weren’t exactly helping. The thought of Dean fucking you into the mattress until you couldn’t walk straight, the idea of him pinning you up against a motel wall and ripping off your underwear only to feel his three day old stubble grazing your thighs…yeah…not helping.

“…and how would that go exactly?” You countered, your voice wavering only slightly not wanting him to catch on to the effect he was having on you.

Dean smiled and pulled his bottom lip through his teeth and he looked away, chuckling. There wasn’t many a time where Dean wouldn’t come back with some sort of smutty remark so you considered this a victory. You smiled wider as you leant back into your seat, the flirting was nothing new. Hell, you and Dean did it all the time. Sam had more than once mentioned that Dean had met his match and he had no idea who had the dirtier mind.

The impala door opening brought you from your thoughts and you smiled as Sam ducked his head down just through the frame “There is only one room left for tonight but it has two queen beds and a sofa bed”

Sharing a room with the boys wasn’t nothing new, it had happened on more than one occasion. All of you rotating around so you share the comfort of the beds and the un-comfy sofa bed equally. You grabbed your duffel from the side of you, exited the Impala and walked around to Sam who held the key in his hand.

“Well…dibs on the first shower!” You declared, snatching the key from Sam’s hand before bolting towards the motel door.

“Son of a bitch Sammy!” Dean shouted “Grab the bags” He declared as he jumped out from behind the steering wheel and started running after you.

Looking over your shoulder you giggled as you saw Dean making chase. Childish as it was, this happened near enough every time you stayed at a motel. It was a race for the first shower and if you were honest, you weren’t much for getting into the shower after two grown men had done god knows what under the hot pressured spray. Oh yeah, you’ve been in that situation before. Hearing rugged hushed moans through the bathroom door as you waited for your turn to wash off the monster guts, only to be greeted with an orgasm glowing doe eyed Dean when the door swung open. Now as nice as the image of naked Dean jacking off in the shower was, it wasn’t with you or on you so going into the shower which had been the scene of his one handed show, made you feel a little uncomfortable. Who knew if he’d washed it all away this time? What if he missed a bit and you stood on it? The thought made you shudder.

You reached the door and desperately tried to get the key in the hole, stifling laughter as you did so. Your heart was thumping in your chest as you saw Dean in your peripheral vision catching up to you. You were just about to turn the key in the lock when Dean’s body was pinned up against your back, holding you up against the door. His arms reaching for yours as he pulled you backwards laughing as you screamed and kicked your legs out. You managed to wriggle one arm free and turned to grab hold of Dean’s ear, pinching it ever so slightly making him lean to one side “Ahh dammit Y/N!”

You laughed as you saw him squirm enough to let go of your other hand so you took your chance to get him into a headlock, only to have Deans arms circle around your middle and under your legs, lifting you into a bridal position with no effort what so ever. A squeal left your lips and you started to wriggle, making it impossible for Dean to keep his hold of you. You looked to your left to see Sam squaring in on the door with the bags in hand and you knew you couldn’t let either of them win this war.

You wriggled free of Dean’s grasp just as Sam opened the lock and you ran as fast as you could towards the youngest brother. Just as Sam opened the door you were through but his large hands caught your wrist “C’mon Sammy, let me go and I promise I’ll support whatever healthy eating habit you’re on and all of the food runs I do over the next week will be to salad bars”

Sam let out a hearty laugh as he watched your eyes widen when you saw Dean walking closer towards you. “You really think I’m going to let you win after that promise Y/N? Rabbit food, really?” Dean shouted, a boyish grin painting his face.

You silently pleaded with Sam whilst smiling and just as he let your wrist go, Dean came charging into the motel room and practically tackled you onto the bed.

“Sammy go, go!” He shouted, all the while pinning you down and stifling laughter. Dean was near enough straddling your waist and you couldn’t control the heat that suddenly flushed throughout your body. You struggled as Dean fought to restrain your hands above your head, albeit you struggled half-heartedly as this position was a delight to be in. You huffed as your struggles slowed but you caught Dean’s eyes as you did so, your movement slowing completely. His beautiful green orbs were staring straight into you, they held a softness that you don’t get to see very often and it calmed you. You felt the heat rushing into your cheeks as his eyes bore into yours and your breathing became laboured. The more you tried to keep it steady, the more unsteady it became.

The moment was over as quickly as it had started as the sound of Sam picking up his bag and running into the bathroom quickly gained the attention of you and Dean. You watched as Sam strode to the bathroom with ease, a smug smile on his face aimed towards you as he shut the door, the sound of him locking it signalling your defeat. You threw your head back onto the bed, your hair spraying over the cover “Oh come on, I dibbed it you assholes”

You sighed in frustration, albeit friendly but still, was it too much to ask just to shower first ever now and again? You threw your head to the side, your stare very much focused on the bathroom door. 

Dean chuckled as he looked down towards your submissive form “You take ages in the shower, admit it” He teased, his hands still firmly pinning yours to the bed.

You rolled your eyes as you slowly brought your head back to the centre position, your breath hitching in your throat as you noticed that Dean seemed to be closer to you than he was before. His hips and lower stomach were just grazing over yours, the tight black shirt he was wearing showing the toned figure underneath, the red flannel shirt he was wearing over the top was open and was hanging either side of your frame, the sleeves rolled up just before his elbow.

You would be lying if you said that your underwear wasn’t a little bit damp right now. Dean was close enough so you could see the few freckles that dusted across his nose and cheeks, his scent of mint, leather and gun powder was intoxicating. You tried to compose yourself, clearing your throat and confidently looking him in the eye “Well I have to make myself look pretty somehow, beauty sleep doesn’t cover it on its own” You said it as best and as confidently as you could, trying to throw the green eyed Winchester of any scent that would scream that you were attracted to him.

Dean grinned slightly as his eyes scanned your face. It wasn’t the cocky shit eating grin you were used to when it came to this flirting rodeo. It was soft, sweet and sincere. He huffed slightly as he broke eye contact, his gaze travelling down to your lips “You don’t need to make yourself look pretty sweetheart’”

Before your brow could crease with confusion, the shit eating grin spread across his lips and you were back in familiar territory “Aww sweet, that some sort of compliment?” You shot back, you wrists wriggling in his grasp.

Dean let out an exasperated breath and looked down, you always had a hard time believing you were beautiful. Dean would watch you on nights out at a bar, backhanding compliments men gave you, deflecting them in some way. You were never vocal about how you felt about yourself, especially in front of the boys. You always thought they would think you were fishing for a compliment, which you weren’t. You saw yourself as normal, not drop dead gorgeous, just normal. You liked food; carbs and grease. You liked the occasional beer and whiskey. You liked that you wore minimal make up every day because it made you feel damned good when you decide to go all out. That was you and you were happy with that, unbeknownst to you, so was Dean.

You felt Deans grip around your wrists loosen which snapped you out of your ten second thought. His head was still dipped low and as you shifted your view slightly, you saw he had a perfect view of your breasts and he was taking it all in. How they rose and fell with each steady breath. A smirk found its way onto your lips as you had found your advantage. You moved your legs slightly ensuring they were in the position you needed them to be in. You silently thanked your past self for dressing in a tank top just so you could take advantage of it for this moment. You clamped your legs either side of his hips and in one swift motion, you’d rolled him over onto his back, your hands now clutching his above his head, your breasts dangerously close to his face.

“Goddammit sweetheart” Dean almost growled. He was surprised, impressed and incredibly turned on. He had no idea how you hadn’t seen or felt the growing bulge in his jeans. He wet his bottom lip with his tongue as he looked up at you.

You dipped your head lower, your gaze switching between his eyes and his lips. You purposefully brushed yourself against his chest, lowering yourself just enough to whisper in his ear “Your first rule of fighting Dean, don’t get distracted”

Within seconds, the bathroom door had opened and you jumped off Dean, grabbed your duffel and practically shoved Sam out of the room. You locked the door behind you, turned around and leant your back up against it. The throbbing between your legs was getting a bit too much to ignore. You felt like a giddy teenager all over again, you were just missing the female best friend and the late night phone call where you curl your hair around your finger. You and Dean always flirted, always play fought, you’ve trained together and been that close before. Why was this time any different? You pondered that thought as you gently bit your lower lip, you enjoyed his weight on top of you, and enjoyed being the weight on top of him. Turning on the shower, you started to undress. Maybe it was your turn to have a little fun of your own under the hot water.

Back in the motel room, Dean sat himself up on the bed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck slowly. He looked up to see Sam staring at him, a bemused expression on his face. “What?” Dean stated flatly.

Sam sniggered, his eyebrows raised “What was all that about?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair “What was what about?” He replied, a slight annoyance in his voice.

The youngest Winchester shook his head as he stuffed his clothes from the hunt back into his duffel bag “Erm – lets try fact that Y/N was straddling you when I opened the bathroom door” Sam stated, a coy smile on his face.

Dean scoffed “We were just play fighting Sammy” It wasn’t a lie, it started off as just play fighting but Dean appeared to have lost himself somewhere along the way. The thoughts that were going through his mind as he pinned you on the bed were somewhat explicit. Maybe he just needed to get laid tonight, he thought.

“Yeah…right” Sam chuckled, noticing Dean’s faraway look “So does play fighting normally include you looking doe eyed and flustered?” Sam teased as Dean locked eyes with his younger brother. Dean felt the tips of his ears turn pink and he frowned in annoyance.

“What-shush Sammy. You don’t know what you’re on about” Dean snapped as he began to take off his boots.

Sam suppressed his knowing smile, it had been clear to him for a while that his big brother had feelings towards you, even though you both called it harmless flirting. Knowing his brother though, he knew he’d never admit to such a thing, always putting everyone else before himself “Uh huh – sure” Sam sighed as he sat in front of his newly set up laptop, intent on distracting himself with some research on any nearby cases before they headed out for the night.

As much as Dean would deny it to Sammy, to anyone, he had started to feel differently around you. He enjoyed the harmless flirting and the wrestling. He enjoyed training you at the shooting range back at the bunker and he enjoyed the nights out you all had together. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he just enjoyed spending time with you. Dean took a deep breath and he sighed, running a hand over his face before finishing by scratching at his stubble. You had stirred feelings within him that he hadn’t felt for a very long time, feelings that he was currently trying to disguise by pulling on the material of his jeans as discreetly as he could.

Whatever these feelings were, he knew he had to suppress them and push them deep down. You couldn’t know how he felt and neither could anyone else. He couldn’t have a weakness that any demon or monster could take advantage of. He kept telling himself in his head that he didn’t deserve you, he couldn’t bear to be without you, and so he needed to keep you safe. That meant keeping you at arm’s length.

That was the right decision, wasn’t it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! Means the world to me! :) Again if you're on tumblr - im under the say name! Winchest09.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Taking one last look in the mirror, you gave yourself a smile and a half twirl. You had made more of an effort with your make up and you had packed the perfect outfit for you to go out in, just in case the situation occurred. Your hair was loosely curled to add a touch of volume, you’d done your favourite dark smoky eye to highlight your eye colour and you’d just added the finishing touch of your red lipstick. 

You opened the bathroom door and walked towards the spare bed, silence filling the room. You looked from under your lashes to see the Winchesters staring at you, unreadable expressions on their faces. 

“What?” You questioned slowly, anxiety creeping up on you telling you that maybe you should go and change. You had stepped out of your comfort zone a little with this outfit. A loose red v neck top with spaghetti straps and a loose back that traced the curvature of your breasts. You paired this with some leather looking jeans that hugged your curves. 

“Wow…you look…wow” Sam was the first to speak, his tone soft. You smiled his way before looking over to Dean who was still starting at you, his eyes roaming. 

Truth was, Dean was speechless and his mouth had become dry. As soon as you opened the door, he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his body temperature rise. The top you were wearing was loosely fitted but as you moved, it clung to your breasts and curves. The jeans you were wearing complimented your ass wonderfully and he couldn’t help but think about it being bent over in front of him later when you were beating his ass at pool. 

“Thank you Sam” You tucked your hair behind your ear as you packed your previous outfit into your duffel bag, ignoring the awkward tension in the air. 

Sam looked over towards his brother, his eyebrows arching and his head gently nudging towards your direction, hinting for Dean to at least make some sort of compliment. Dean half frowned back at Sam, almost having a silent argument through facial expressions before clearing his throat and getting off the bed. “I…uh…I’m…I’m gonna go take a shower” 

Dean raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before he could receive a comment from either you or Sam. Looking down, he palmed the erection through his jeans and let out a barely audible groan. Five minutes ago he was telling himself to push all feelings aside for your safety, now all he could think about was you moaning and squirming underneath him, making his dick wet. 

“Son of a bitch” He muttered underneath his breath as he removed his flannel, leaning over to turn the shower on. He expected you to come out all dressed up, he’s seen it before but he never expected you to come out looking like that.

Dean undressed and stepped under the hot spray, thinking of anything he could to will his ever throbbing erection away. He couldn’t really masturbate over you could he? No of course not, you were his friend, his close friend and that was it. He’s never been attracted to you in this way, so why would he be now. He was just sexually frustrated, at least that is what he told himself, it had been a while. 

Trying to distract himself, Dean grabbed his shampoo and vigorously washed his hair, the suds cascading down his back and over his bare buttocks. He rinsed his hair and rubbed his hands over his face. Opening his eyes, he saw you standing there, naked under the spray. Dean’s eyes went wide “No. This isn’t real” He whispered

“God what is happening to me?” He questioned, using his fingers to wipe the water from his eyes and to pinch the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes again, you were gone and he sighed, either from relief or from frustration, Dean couldn’t make his mind up which. Reaching to his side, he grabbed his body wash and started to rub at his chest, willing you to leave his mind but it was of no use. His hands travelled towards his lower abdomen before finding his erection. His large hand wrapped around his length and he hissed, sucking his bottom lip through his teeth. He needed release and he needed it now, there was no way around it. 

With the soap and water as lubrication, he started to pump. Slow at first before picking up the pace and as he did so, his mind couldn’t help but go back to you. He imagined you coming into the bathroom in that outfit and he would watch as you slowly undressed for him. He imagined how perfect your body would be, how your nipples would peak when they greeted the cold air. He drew in a shaky breath. He thought of you then climbing in the shower with him and taking some of his body wash in your hands before rubbing it over your body. He watched as you slowly lathered the suds over your breasts, using your fingers to knead and tweak till you moaned slightly. He kept pumping, his mouth slightly agape. He imagined you standing there, your hands then travelling down your wet, soapy body to find your clit, your fingers slowly circling and tweaking the bud. You moaned louder and Dean growled. He watched you as you found your release and you moaned his name. You looked at him, your eyes darker than usual as you made your way over to him. Your hands slipped down his soapy body as your lips found the edge of his jaw. He imagined you nipping and sucking at his neck, softly kissing his pulse point before your hand found his erection. His green eyes bore into yours and you confidently took his cock from his hands and started pumping him yourself. Dean’s breath became heavy, if this were real, he’d pick you up and slam you against the shower tiles, burying his length deep inside of you. However, he was happy with where his imagination was taking him. 

He was just about to catch his lips with yours before he imagined you on your knees in front of him, your lips sucking deliciously at his tip, your tongue swirling and tasting him before taking him all the way to the base. His hips jerked at the thought. He watched with his mind’s eye as you made eye contact with him as you moaned around his hard cock. He let out an audible groan as he braced himself with one hand on the shower wall, the water cascading down his back. He saw you there on your knees, taking every inch of him before letting him go with a pop. He watched as you traced your tongue painfully slow up the underside of his throbbing cock and he sighed shakily before he started pumping himself harder. He imagined you playing with his balls before taking him in your free hand, looking up at him with lust filled eyes whispering “Come for me Dean” You took him in your mouth again as deep as your gag reflex would allow, his tip nudging the back of your throat. Dean’s hips bucked as he pumped faster and faster, the thought of you taking his seed was more than he could handle and with one more buck, he imagined spilling his orgasm down your throat instead of the harsh reality of it being over his hand and the shower wall. 

“Holy shit” Dean whispered shakily, taking a moment to steady himself before getting the soap and cleaning himself up once again. Trying to wash away the evidence of the fact he just masturbated to the image of you going down on him, he didn’t know if he would be able to look you in the eye for the rest of the night. 

Back in the motel room, you joined the table with Sam and watched him scanning the local news and police reports for any hints of another case “Anything?”

Sam shook his head and leant casually back into his chair “All seems quiet at the moment, what I did find is already being covered by other hunters”

You smiled slightly, your eyes still focusing on the laptop screen “Well – silver lining, at least we can chill back at the bunker before shooting off again”

Sam scoffed as he shut the lid of his laptop “Your version of chill and mine are completely different. If you mean training with Dean and turning it into a hefty competition where you rope me in to being the judge, sure”

You giggled, your hands up in surrender “Hey that was like two or three times”

Sam joins you laughing before changing his position slightly on his chair, angling himself so he was facing more towards you “So…what’s going on between you two?” The hand that was dangling off the back of his chair, gesturing between you and the bathroom.

You frowned slightly “What do you mean?” You questioned, your attention on playing with your fingers. 

“The incessant flirting and oh, you straddling my brother about an hour ago” Sam immediately replied, truthful and honest. 

You closed your eyes “Don’t start Sam” You sighed “It’s just friendly”

Sam knew it was more than that and he wasn’t about to drop this conversation, not with you. It was the first time he felt confident with what he suspected and it was about time that he saw his brother putting himself first for once. He wanted Dean to have a chance of happiness and if that is with you, then he wanted to do all he could to encourage it. “From where I was standing, it looked more than friendly” Sam changed his position in the chair and leant forward onto his arms on the table “Come on Y/N, you’ve been with us for over a year now. It’s not hard to see how things have changed for you and how you’ve changed with them”

“Sam” You warned, not wanting to take this conversation any further.

Sam placed one of his hands on yours, encouraging you to make eye contact with him “I know you like my brother Y/N, from my position, it’s pretty obvious”

You shrugged his comment off, your cheeks feeling flush and anxiety tight in your chest “He wouldn’t want someone like me” You whispered, not expecting Sam to hear.

However Sam did hear your comment and he squeezed your hand softly “You mean someone as funny, caring and as incredibly smart as you? You’ve also got a mean right hook” He chuckled. 

You snorted, remembering the time you accidentally punched Sam in the face during one sparring session “I’m not his type. It’s a silly crush that will pass in time. I think I’ve just taken the flirting to heart” You stated, feeling reassurance from Sam’s hand on yours. 

“Have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?” The youngest Winchester asked softly.

You scoffed and looked away, removing your hands from his as you stood up, heading towards the mini fridge “What and be embarrassingly shot down? No thanks Sam, I don’t feel like hunting alone again” You passed Sam a beer and he noticed the sadness in your tone. 

“Hey, you don’t know that would happen” Sam replied softly as he opened his beverage.

You placed your beer on the table and proceeded to sit back down, explaining how you feel “Sam, I’m not Dean’s type. I’m not the stereotypical girl who drinks cocktails and spends forever every day doing their hair and make-up” You took a breath and held up your hand in Sam’s direction as you noticed his smirk on his face “and before you say anything, tonight was an exception, I just wanted to perk myself up a bit” You defended.

Before Sam could continue the conversation, the bathroom door opened and Dean scurried out, his hair slightly fluffy from where he had rigorously towel dried it. He had dressed himself in a fresh pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up slightly and the top two buttons undone. He went to the mirror to start fixing his hair when he caught your eyes in the reflection “…and you say I take forever in the shower?” You teased.

“I took nowhere near as long as you sweetheart” Dean deflected, breaking eye contact and focusing back on his hair.

You half giggled, the teasing tone still in your voice “Yeah you keep telling yourself that, I think you were having a bit too much fun making yourself clean” You winked at him before catching his reaction in the mirror, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

“I..what..no” Dean flustered. You and Sam both raised your eyebrows, knowing smirks on both your faces. Dean finished his hair and stormed past the pair of you, grabbing his leather jacket on the way out “Come on, first round is on you” He muttered your way. 

You and Sam both burst out laughing as you watched Dean storm out the motel room towards his Impala, not waiting for either of you. You grabbed your phone and some spare money and shoved them into the pockets of your jeans, ready for the night ahead. Sam held open the motel room door for you as you made your way to the impala, a smile still on your face. You hadn’t really thought much about what Sam had said, you hadn’t really had the time to process it. If he was questioning how you felt and your actions, did he know something that you didn’t? You shook your head slightly as you got closer to the impala, noticing that Dean’s focus was on baby’s dash. You noticed he wouldn’t really look your way or make eye contact with you. You frowned discreetly, working out what possibly you could have done wrong.

You slid into the back seat of the Impala as Sam got in the front. Before Sam had even shut his door, Dean had started the engine and had started to reverse out of the parking lot. “Bar isn’t gonna shut anytime soon Dean” Sam quipped, curious about his brothers eagerness. 

“I’m just looking forward to the night Sammy, the sooner I get a drink inside me, the better” Dean said, his voice sounding quite rough. 

Your frown returned to your face as you studied his face in the rear view mirror, he was so focused on the road, his classic rock playing softly in the background. You thought over your actions to try and place what you might have done to upset him. Your mind settled on when you whispered in his ear, he didn’t appreciate you being that close to him. You took it too far; that was the only explanation. Dean must have felt your stare as he chose that moment to check his mirror and he held your gaze. Something felt different, his eyes were soft but his smile didn’t reach his eyes like normal. You made a note to ask him about it later so you could clear the air.

Dean turned a corner and pulled onto the main road, the street lined with shops, homemade business and small bars. It was homely. Dean slowed his speed as he drove past a couple of the bars, seemingly looking for somewhere to park. 

“Who puts a bar on a main road?” He muttered under his breath, his head ducking forward to look for any kind of parking. 

You rolled your eyes and pulled yourself forward, in between the two boys in the front seat. You eyed a free parking spot just a few shops down from a bar and nudged Dean in the shoulder “Stop complaining and just pull up here” 

Dean grunted and swung his beloved baby into the vacant spot, making sure he left enough space between him and the car in front. You got out the car and walked over to the sidewalk, smiling as Sam joined you as you waited for Dean. The bar was only a short distance away so you turned and slowly started taking in some of the shops that were around you. Some were shut, some were open late. You loved towns like this, where everything was personal and homemade, this is a town with shops that had a story, something you had a soft spot for. 

The boys soon starting walking towards the bar, making idle chit chat between themselves as you followed them towards your destination, the thought of an ice cold whiskey in your hand was making your mouth water. However, a few stops before the bar, there was an old antique type shop. The windows were surrounded by a red frame and inside the window display were all manner of trinket type items. Crystals, jewellery boxes, dream catchers and so on. Your walking slowed and you stopped in front of the store window, the centre of the display catching your eye and your attention. There in the centre, was a medium sized snow globe but it was unlike one you had ever seen. The globe was crafted with blue and clear glass which gave a moonlight effect, the snow inside powdering over a cottage in a woodland. There were crystals delicately placed inside the glass that gave the effect of a glistening night sky. For want of a better word, you found it truly magical. 

Your fingers pressed against the glass, an automatic reaction to try and get closer to see any details that you might have missed. The boys had gone on ahead unaware that you had stopped in your tracks but you hadn’t noticed, you were transfixed with the object winking back at you. It was no secret that you had a tiny bit of a snow globe obsession but only for ones that were truly unique. You had no interest in the happy holiday’s plastic globes or the tourist souvenirs you got from shops, you only had interest for the globes that were one of a kind. You just knew this was one of them. 

Dean and Sam walked towards the bar at a steady pace, hands in their pockets, talking through the day, still not noticing that you were gawping through the window of the shop.

“Man I hate witches” Dean grumbled, thinking of the days previous events. 

Sam chuckled “We know, you say it every time we have a case with them” 

“No I don’t” Dean frowned and went to ask you for reassurance “Back me up on this one sweethea-” Dean turned around and noticed you weren’t by their side anymore, his sentence cutting short. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed you slightly hunched over, looking through a glass window. Dean turned to Sam, a questioning look on his face and when Sam shrugged, they both made their way back to you.

“Could have told us you’d stopped you know” Sam spoke up, making you jump slightly as your gaze met his only briefly. 

“Sorry…I uh…” You stuttered, your attention going back to the globe in the window “Something caught my eye”

The brothers looked past you into the window and eyed all the various items and trinkets on sale, wondering what it could be that had caught your attention so.   
“Do you guys mind waiting just two minutes, just while I go in” You spoke softly, interrupting the brother’s inspection of the window. You turned and looked at them both pleadingly, more so towards Dean. You already felt like you had upset him somewhere along the way, you didn’t want to make matters worse by making him wait for his drink. 

Dean smiled softly, his hand gesturing towards the shop front “Sure” He confirmed, leaning back on the hood of the impala. They were near enough back where they had started but he didn’t mind. Something calm seemed to wash over him when you looked at him like you just did, he hadn’t got the heart to say no. 

He watched as you entered the store excitedly, a sudden spring in your step. Sam walked over to join his brother leaning on the side hood of the car, both of the boys facing towards the shop window. It was only a couple of minutes before Dean saw you and the store assistant in the window. He watched as you pointed towards the centre of the display and he let out a knowing breath when he saw what object the assistant had retrieved. He crossed his arms over his chest and muttered “Of course it was the globe”

Sam frowned slightly, wondering if he had heard Dean correctly “What?” Sam questioned. 

Dean turned to look at his younger brother “The globe, you know Sammy, Y/N’s obsession with snow globes. Whenever she sees one special enough, she has to bring it home. Her room is full of them”

Sam scoffed, a little knowing smile on his face “So when are you going to tell her man?”

“I’m sorry…what?” Dean questioned, a quizzical look on his face. He was completely thrown off by the question Sam had just directed at him. 

“Y/N” Sam said bluntly “When are you going to admit you like her?”

Dean stared at his brother blankly, swallowing down his feelings and shrugging the question off “Again Sammy, like I said earlier, you don’t know what you’re talking about”

Sam broke the eye contact and looked down towards his boots, gently kicking the edge of the sidewalk “Sure I don’t. The way you looked at her back at the motel meant nothing either right?” Sam retorted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Sam just drop it ok?” Dean snapped, his gaze burning into the side of his little brothers face. 

Sam however, would not drop it. He would bang your heads together if he could “If you like her, tell her” Sam stated. 

Dean growled in annoyance “…and what, ruin everything that we have? Make her feel awkward, potentially put a bigger target on her back? No Sammy, I’m happy she’s in our lives. Let’s just leave it at that, end of conversation” Dean hated his little brother reading him like a book however he didn’t understand his own feelings towards you yet. He didn’t know if it was just a crush that would pass in time or if it was something that was rooted deeper. Dean wanted time to figure it out on his own but Sam already appeared to have worked it out himself.

Sam knew by the tone of his brother’s voice to not press the issue any further, if he did, it could cause an argument which would ruin the night you had wanted. So he did what his brother asked and left his questioning there, silence falling over the pair. 

Inside the shop, you were in awe at all the little items you could see for sale. There were so many original and handcrafted things, you could spend a good hour in here looking through it all. However, you promised the boys you wouldn’t be long and your heart lay with the globe. You watched as the store assistant walked the snow globe over to the counter and placed it there, you were transfixed “It’s a very interesting globe, I’ve never seen one like this before” You mentioned, as you bent slightly to look at all of the detail engraved into the legs of the ornament. 

The assistant smiled slightly as she placed one hand on her hips, the other gesturing towards the item in question “It’s very old dear, many owners have spoken different legends about this particular piece” She stated.

You looked up briefly as you took in the assistant’s complexion. She wasn’t old but wasn’t young, her hair was long and blonde, tied in a braid over her shoulder. Her blue eyes bore into yours as you looked at her, eager to learn more “Really? Like what?” You questioned as you went back to stare intently at the piece you were so close to adding to your collection. 

The assistant chuckled slightly as she walked behind you to close the glass doors to the window display “It is said that a lost soul was trapped inside many years ago until her love came to find her. If the globe were to break, she would be forever lost”

You gasped slightly, completely taken in by the story the assistant was spinning you, completely forgetting your hunters rationality “Oh no, so she could still be in there?” You questioned, your eyes never leaving the globe. 

The assistant turned around to come back towards you when she noticed a familiar tattoo between your shoulder blades. As you were bent over slightly to take in all the details of the globe, your hair had fallen forward leaving clear sight of your anti possession tattoo. The blonde haired assistant frowned slightly, knowing full well at that moment what you were. She took a moment to compose herself before painting a fake smile on her face to walk around the counter to face you “It’s just a story dear” She mentioned softly, patting her hand on top of yours on the counter “Nothing to worry about” 

With that single touch and a quiet whisper from the assistant, she had entered your mind and you were oblivious. You were so transfixed with the object in front of you, you had ignored your hunter’s instincts. You didn’t question the charms that were around the assistant’s neck, nor did you notice the spell book that was sat just behind the till on a stool. In this particular moment, you still hadn’t realised that the assistant in front of you was a witch and she was scouring your memories. Time had stood still for you.

The witch saw many flashes of your life in her mind. She saw how you fought, how you became seriously ill over one Christmas but thanks to your family, you still enjoyed yourself over the festive period. She saw how you became a hunter, the reasons behind it and she felt your pain. The witch was working through your memories as if they were a maze and with the correct turns, she happened upon your last few years. She saw the Winchesters and you in the bunker, laughing over something Castiel had said. She saw you hunting with them, training with them. She felt your fondness towards them, towards Dean. She smirked sadistically but that expression was soon knocked off her face when she saw the memories from earlier today. 

The witch felt the anger bubble in the pit of her stomach when she saw that it was you and the Winchesters that had killed her friends earlier on that day. She snarled, she knew it wouldn’t be long until you would be after her, after all you had already made the slip up of not realising that she was part of the group or in fact, a witch. She knew she couldn’t risk letting you get away only for you to come back and kill her and oh, how she wanted to hurt the Winchesters. The brothers were basically famous and as much as she wanted to end their lives, killing them would be too easy, she wanted them to suffer like you had made her friends suffer. The blonde haired witch smiled smugly and with one hand on you and the other hand on the snow globe, she leant closer towards you and whispered “Altum somnum”

A blue hue shone around you and the globe and within seconds, your eyes shut and you fell backwards onto the floor, the globe in your hand. The witch laughed vindictively, putting her hands together to think of the next steps of her plan. She never expected a hunter to walk right in to her store, let alone someone that was so close to the Winchesters. She felt like this was her lucky day and she was enjoying it.  
Outside, Dean looked at his watch and frowned. He knew you liked to shop and he also knew that you were probably asking a million and one questions about the globe but something seemed off “She’s been in there for about ten minutes” Dean stated. 

Sam looked at his brother, who was holding his watch and staring at the door of the shop “So? She’s probably buying more than one thing”

Dean shook his head “No Sammy, something’s not right here” 

The eldest Winchester pushed himself off the impala and headed towards the trunk. He grabbed his beloved gun, checked the ammunition and placed it in the back of his jeans, pulling his shirt over it. Sam noticed the look on his brother’s face and knew he wasn’t messing around and he followed his brother as they made their way into the store. 

Pushing the door open, a little bell sounded above them to notify the store of their arrival. Dean looked around cautiously and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end when you were nowhere to be seen. Sam was quick to notice this also and he motioned for Dean to take one side of the store while he took the other. Before the brothers got halfway through the store, the blonde witch came from behind a door and stopped dead in her tracks, a cunning smile on her face. 

“Gentlemen” She gestured “What can I do for you?”

Dean snapped “Where’s our friend, she came in here ten minutes ago after a damn globe and hasn’t walked out since”

The witch had to force herself to not smile but before she could respond, Sam had walked around the counter to see you lying motionless on the floor. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted, his voice deep and sharp as panic flooded his body. He looked towards the assistant with anger as he leapt forward to grab her, only for the witch to throw out both hands and magically push the brothers away from her. Sam went flying backwards into the wall whereas Dean had crash landed through some racking. The witch cackled loudly at the sight, her attention more so on Dean due to the memories she had previously seen. Sam briefly opened his eyes to see the witch’s attention on Dean, looking past her, he also saw the spell book on the stool behind the desk. Sam silently cursed and then faked being unconscious until the witch had walked past him, heading towards his brother. As soon as it was clear, Sam moved quickly towards her, tackling her and grabbing her arms in his to restrain her. The witch screamed in annoyance but she was no match for Sam’s larger frame. 

Dean groaned as he got up out of the racking, a hand going towards the back of his head from where it had collided with the hard surface. He quickly got up and grabbed a nearby chair to assist Sam in restraining the witch. Dean also found a few scarves that were littered around to help bind her.

“She’s a witch” Sam spat, the anger in his voice evident as he tied the knots in the scarves tight around the witch’s wrists. 

“No kidding Sam” Was Dean’s response, the sarcasm dripping off his words, his hands reaching around his back for his gun and he was thankful it was still equipped with witch killing bullets. 

“You’re too late” The witch cackled, her eyes boring into Deans. The eldest Winchester lowered his gun slightly to look at Sam who was still crouched on the floor. Sam motioned to behind the counter before taking the gun out of Dean’s hands, taking over pointing it at the witch. 

Dean’s eyes went wide as he ran around the counter to find you lying motionless on the floor. He skidded onto his knees and desperately took your head in his hands, willing you to move “Y/N come on sweetheart” He stressed, his hands pushing the hair out of your eyes.

The witch laughed loudly “It’s no use Winchester” She almost sung the words. 

Dean growled “You shut your mouth” He shouted, his anger evident in his tone. He turned back to you and propped you up onto his knees, his arms cradling you as if the warmth of his body would stir a reaction “Come on sweetheart, open your eyes” Dean whispered, the desperation getting to him. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, he just wanted you to wake up.

Seeing his elder brother with you in his arms, motionless stirred something dark within Sam “What did you do to her?” Sam shouted as he pointed the gun closer to the witches face “We killed the rest of your little gang, you’ve got nothing left. What did you do to her?!” He roared. 

The witch didn’t even flinch at Sam’s volume or tone, instead she just smirked, her head swaying slightly “Got quite a connection to her don’t cha boys?” She retorted, a cockiness to her tone. 

Dean’s hands were all over your pulse points. He was checking your wrist and your neck repeatedly, the devastation of not finding one crushing him each time he failed “Sammy…Sammy I can’t find her pulse” Dean stressed, his eyes starting to glaze over as he looked towards his little brother. Realisation sinking in that he may have lost you. 

The witch pouted towards the scene “Aww. Poor little hunter. She’s all dressed up with nowhere to go” 

Dean’s anger flared as he placed you back on the floor, pacing towards the blonde haired assistant “You bitch!” Dean roared, his fist colliding with her jaw “You bring her back, right now!” He commanded, pointing towards your lifeless body.

The witch spat out some blood in the brothers direction “and why would I do that?” She sniggered, the blood staining her teeth. 

Dean grabbed the gun from his brother’s hands and aimed it point blank range at the witch’s forehead, spitting out his words clearly “Bring. Her. Back”

The witch just rested her head on the end of the gun, shaking her head slightly from side to side “Oh Dean, when will you let the dead be dead huh? She’s gone Dean, crossed over, left you and your pathetic little brother” She cackled and threw her head back with a hearty laugh. Dean’s nostrils flared and his finger was itching on the trigger. She brought her head back forward and stared into Dean’s eyes “and it was oh so worth it, just to see the look on your beautiful little face” She smirked. 

Dean saw lost it, his finger squeezing the trigger on his gun. Blood splattered up the wall behind her before silence fell between the brothers. Dean’s position hadn’t moved, his gun was still aimed towards the now dead witch, staring blankly at the wound he had inflicted. Sam placed his hand over the gun and lowered it, taking it from his brothers grasp before he watched Dean run back around to where you were lying, sill motionless, still with the globe in your hand. He held you close to his body, rocking slightly back and forth as his tears spilled over onto your hair, his silent sobs racking his body.

Sam placed the gun in his jeans as he came to his brother’s side, his hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder “Dean” he stated softly. He knew you had passed, he knew you had gone and he knew how hard Dean was going to take this. All he could do was be there for him, to look after him for once instead of the other way around. 

Dean looked up at his brother with glassy eyes as he held you closer to his body, his arms feeling empty even though you were there “Sammy, she can’t be…she just can’t be” Dean sobbed before he nuzzled his head back down towards you, resting it on your forehead. 

Sam wiped his own tears away as he squeeze Deans shoulder reassuringly “We should take her home” He said softly. Dean didn’t move, he just continued to cradle your body as Sam stood next to him, both of them silently grieving over you and what they had lost.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @Winchest09
> 
> Feedback is fuel - lemme know if you like it if you have the time :) <3

It was a long drive back to the bunker, twelve hours in fact. It was a drive that was made in near enough complete silence, only the odd word being exchanged. It took a while for Dean to move after having you in his arms for so long, he purely didn’t want to move because he knew that if he did, it would be to make the arrangements of finally laying you to rest. He would have to let you go. With some gentle encouragement from Sam, Dean picked you up as gently as he could and solemnly walked through the wrecked shop, to his impala. Sam had picked up your belongings, including the snow globe you were intending to buy and followed his brother out. 

Dean was in two minds of what to do next as he lay you on the back seat. He didn’t want to cover you up with a sheet, he didn’t want it to be that final. It looked too all the world like you were just sleeping, but he knew different. It was only when the boys hit the motel to grab their belongings, and the rest of yours, that Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He looked in his rear view mirror to see your face, each time he glanced you were there, haunting him. Your death was haunting him, reminding him of the fact he didn’t save you. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in anger as Sam entered the impala. 

As Dean rested his forehead on the cold steering wheel, he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder. “Dean?” Sam worried

Dean shook his head as he pulled himself upright, a calloused hand running down his face “I can’t do it Sammy. I can’t bury another friend, I can’t let her go. I just can’t” With sullen green eyes, he looked towards Sam, mentally trying to block out the image of you on the back seat from his peripheral vision “I should have known there was another witch” 

Sam shook his head gently, knowing too well what would be going through his brother’s head “We can’t think like that Dean”

“Then how am I meant to think Sam?” Dean snapped, the one hand that was still on the steering wheel tightening “I always told her that I had her back, no matter what”

“…and you did! Hell, we both did Dean” Sam interrupted “We couldn’t have known that a witch was going to be running that shop”

“But we should have!” Dean interjected “It’s our job Sammy, we’re hunters, we kill witches”

Silence fell over the Impala with Dean’s words. Exhaling a small puff of air through his nose, Dean’s focus went to the raindrops that had started to drip down his windshield. His mossy green eyes became glassy as he thought of the memories he had with you. He would do anything to see you smile again, hear your laugh. If he knew that being outside that shop was the last time he would ever see you, he would have thrown caution into the wind and kissed you with all the love he had in his soul. He would have stopped, just taken a moment, to memorise those little things about you that made you, you. 

Sam watched his brother from the side, worry lines creasing his brow. He knew the regret Dean would be feeling from this. Sam was devastated that you were gone, you were his best friend. The moment he saw you on the floor, his heart grew heavy. When Dean couldn’t find a pulse, he stopped breathing. Even as a hunter, even with everything you’d been through and seen before, you still had an innocence about you. It was one of the reasons the boys wanted to keep you around. Sam smiled slightly, remembering how you would always put a positive spin on things, even if they had their asses handed to them. You would always know what to say.

With that Sam turned back towards his brother and spoke softly “Y/N wouldn’t want us doing this Dean, she wouldn’t want you feeling like this. We both know what she would say to us”

“Yeah” Dean smiled slightly, his eyes still trained on the windshield “Man up Winchester, no chick flick moments. Man, she would throw that quote at me any chance she got” He half chuckled “Either that or she would just kick our asses” 

Sam chuckled too, nodding his head “Hey remember that time she caught us being all miserable just after that hunt with the leviathans?” 

Dean threw his head back onto the headrest, staring at the roof of his car “Oh man, she tore us a new one”

“Yeah she did” Sam agreed “Remember what she said? ‘You’re the Winchesters, you guys stopped how many apocalypses? The she slid over the bottle of whiskey and said-” 

“Take a seat, take a shot and shut the hell up’ She was a force to be reckoned with” Dean quoted you and felt his heart shatter a tiny bit more. 

Each memory of you filled Dean with warmth, he had never known a woman like you. There were hunts where he wondered how on earth they had managed to survive before you. As a fresh wave of silence filled the impala, Dean placed his keys into the ignition and ignited Baby’s deep rumble. With one last look at your body on the backseat, Dean put his beloved car into drive and started the journey back to the bunker, his gruff voice uttering “Let’s take her home”

When they got back to the bunker, Dean turned off the impala’s engine and stared at the wall. Sam looked towards him and gave a disheartened small smile before opening the passenger door. The younger brother was about to open the rear door to where you were when Dean stopped him “Don’t Sammy, I’ll do it”

With a brief nod, Sam went on ahead and opened all the doors to make the path to your room easier for his older brother. Dean took a deep breath, his heart pounding. He had to gather himself, he had to be strong, he was always the strong one but he just didn’t know how he was going to face this situation. He had to get you back, somehow. 

When he looked upon your face, his eyes stung with fresh tears. You looked peaceful. Like you had fallen asleep on the back seat just as you had many times before. Dean wouldn’t have the heart to wake you, so he would slowly pull you into his arms where you would gently stir just enough to assist him in holding you. But this time was different, you wouldn’t stir, you weren’t stirring. Dean pulled you into his arms and held you close as he carried you down through the bunker to your room. Sam watched on, trying to control his own grief for the sake of his brother. He was worried Dean was going to do something drastic, he needed help. They needed Castiels’ help. 

Dean placed you down softly onto your bed, your Y/H/C hair splaying out onto the pillow beneath you. He hovered over you slightly, the smell of your favourite perfume lingering under his nose as he tried to memorise your features. You looked so peaceful. Sitting back onto the side of the bed, Dean took your hand in his, his thumb rubbing the back of yours softly. He was desperate for you to wake up, desperate to know that this wasn’t real, that it was all a sick reality that Gabriel had cooked up. But the more he looked at your still form, the more he realised that this was the true reality, this was real and it devastated him.

Choking back a sob, Dean brought your hand to his plump lips “Y/N you can’t leave us…leave me. Not like this” He whispered, resting his forehead against your hand “We still have so much to do, we need to go on that road trip in baby to the beach like I promised you, you also promised to make me and Sam the best damn pie we’ve ever tasted, you can’t go holding out on me sweetheart” He sniffed, wiping the tears that were currently staining his cheeks. His eyes never left your form, hoping that you could hear him “Y/N please, please just wake up” Dean pleaded, sorrow filling his voice as he leant forward to kiss your forehead, his hand now stroking your hair. 

Your room was dimly lit, your bedside lamp being the only lighting when Sam stepped into your doorway. Clear evidence on his face that he too had been crying, mourning over his lost friend. When he and Dean first arrived back to the bunker, he thought it would be best to give Dean some time to grieve over you and giving him space was the best way to do that. An hour later however when Sam hadn’t heard any movement, he grew concerned and come looking for his older brother. 

When Sam had approached your door, he saw his brother sitting at your bedside, his hand still in your hair. Softly knocking on the door, the youngest Winchester made his presence known. “Dean” Sam says calmly, making his way to your bedside, placing your bag of belongs at the foot of your bed. 

Dean shook his head, a hand going through his hair for the hundredth time that day “How can she be gone? We need to call Cas, he could work something out with heaven or chuck or something to bring her back” He said, hurriedly standing to face Sam.

Sam looked towards his brother, taking in the pain that hid behind his green eyes. “Dean I’ve tried praying but he’s not answering” Half shrugging, he answered. Sam looked down towards you, a tear slipping down his cheek to which he quickly wiped away “Maybe…maybe it’s time we said goodbye, make preparations, it’s what she should want”

Dean looked broken as he shook his head towards his brother. He knew he had to say goodbye but he didn’t want it to be so final, he didn’t want to believe that it was final “Not yet Sammy, not tonight” Dean muttered as he took his place back at your bedside, almost as if to guard you from anything or anyone else. 

Sam took note of this, worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He shifted his stance slightly, trying hard to not jump to conclusions “Dean, don’t go doing anything stupid”

“Not tonight, Sammy” Dean repeated, not even looking at his brother. 

Sam nodded, wearing his concern like a mask “I’ll be in the library if you need me”

With that, Sam left you and Dean alone. Dean gave his brother a side glance as he watched him exit your room before sighing deeply. “Don’t do anything stupid” He muttered under his breath, leaning back in his chair and running both hands down his face. In his eyes, if it meant getting you back, it would be far from stupid. 

Glancing around your room, Dean takes note of all of the globes you have collected over the years. Globes from France, Italy, Sweden and Scotland just to name a few. Some you had collected before you had met the boys, some you had purchased online after learning a few tricks of the credit card fraud trade from the boys. A smile made its way to Dean’s lips when he remembered how excited you got when you picked up the last globe from the mail office. It was only now he wished he had actually paid attention to the history and details you were telling him about it. 

Looking to the end of the bed, Dean picked up the bag Sam brought in earlier which contained your belongings. He opened the zip and there, right on the top was the snow globe staring at him. Picking it up delicately in his large hands, he let his green eyes roam over it. “I never understood your fascination with these things sweetheart” Dean said quietly, still examining the globe, rotating it in his hand. He had to admit, this globe did have a particular charm about it. The way the glass was made, the delicate features, the little cabin inside surrounded by pine trees. It looked like a little romantic getaway. 

Dean stopped rotating and held the globe tight with one hand, standing up to leave your room. He didn’t want to leave you, yet he couldn’t sit there and watch you not move either. With the globe in hand, he left your room and shut the door, making his way to his own room. Turning on his lights, he placed your globe on his nightstand, right next to where he slept. It made him feel like he you were still with him, that a part of you was still there and he found it comforting. However, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel numb, in fact he didn’t want to feel anything at all. 

Reaching underneath his bed, he pulled out a box which held a 50 year old whiskey which you had conveniently acquired after a hunt at a gentlemen’s club. Dean always saved this whiskey for special occasions or for best but right now, he wanted to toast to your memory. As he opened the box and picked up the whiskey, his green orbs fell upon some polaroids you had taken a few months ago. You thought you had lost them but the truth was Dean had pocketed them in secret and hid them inside this box. 

He began to pour himself whiskey after whiskey as he went through the photos. There were ones of you and Sam in the library, mid argument over how to organise all the books. Dean took those when you both weren’t looking and found it hilarious. There were photos of him, Sam and Cas that you had taken. Some serious, some not so as they all pulled stupid faces to wind you up. He smiled at that memory, you were so irritated at them but it didn’t last long. Second to last, Dean pulled out a photo of you and him. You had just thrown flour over him, mostly in his face when he was complaining about how you were making a pie. You, of course, found the image of Dean in covered in flour hilarious and you were laughing. One flour hand covering your mouth as you stared at Dean’s non impressed expression. Sam was the one to snap the photo and it was one of your favourite memories. Secretly, it was one of Dean’s too, which is why he swiped the photo when you weren’t looking. 

Lastly, there was a photo of just you. No one knew Dean had this photo. It was taken when you went on a run for ice cream over the summer. Dean confiscated the camera from you as you wouldn’t stop taking photos of everything, claiming that it was important to keep these memories forever, no matter what happens. You said that they would tell somebody a story after you’d gone. So when you weren’t paying attention, sat on the bonnet of the impala looking over a lake, Dean spied his opportunity. 

You looked so carefree, your hair blowing gently in the breeze, your aviators resting gently on your nose. They were just low enough so you could see that your eyes were closed, basking in the summer rays, a soft smile on your lips. It was Dean’s favourite photo of you. Period. Suddenly a surge of anger coursed through Dean’s veins making him throw his whiskey filled glass against the wall. He cried out, his drunken form falling backwards onto his bed, clutching that photo of you close to his chest. He’d failed you. 

Thanks to the alcohol in his system, it wasn’t long till Dean fell into a deep sleep, the thought of you still racing through his mind. Unfortunately, even in his dreams, he couldn’t escape the pain of losing you. 

Dean couldn’t understand it but he was back with you on the sidewalk, just outside the shop where you went in for the globe. He watched you as you entered the shop again but he felt like he was paralysed, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. He needed to stop you, he needed to keep you safe. Internally, he was screaming. Screaming for you to turn around and look at him, he’d tell you that he wanted to buy you the globe, and that he would go in for you. Dean squeezed his eyes tight, willing with all the strength he had to move and go in after you. When he opened his eyes, you were in front of him, leaning over the counter looking at the globe. 

He heard how you were asking questions, he watched as the witch noticed your tattoo and how she smiled grimly. “Y/N!” Dean shouted to warn you but it fell on deaf ears, you couldn’t hear him. The eldest Winchester paced forward as he saw the witch place her hand on yours “Sweetheart, no!” He cried, as loud as his voice would let him, his hands reaching out to grab you and pull you into his safe embrace. 

It was of no use, he watched the witch take your life away and you collapsed once more in front of him “Y/N!” Dean screamed “Y/N! No!” He lunged forward, wanting to curl you into him, trying in any which way he could to revive you. Just as his hands connected with yours, he fell onto your bed in the bunker, his hands meeting nothing but your soft bed linen.

“D, what are you screaming my name for? I’m right here” He heard you. Your voice like a light in his darkness. 

Dean had never turned so quickly, his eyes frantically searching until they landed on you just casually strolling through your room, fresh from a shower. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, you were home and safe. “The w-witch” He stuttered “She-she killed you”

You creased your brow and held a confused stare “Dean, we killed the witches” You stared back at him, toweling your hair “You ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

Dean didn’t say anything, his heart hurt with emotion, he felt like it could burst. He wanted to rush to grab you into his arms, to hold you and never let go. However, just as the green eyed Winchester was about to make his move, to show you how much he had missed you, he felt the strongest pull on his soul. It was as if all of his energy was being drained, his power supply was running out and the colour was draining from his existence. He couldn’t breathe.

Dean frantically woke, sweat dripping down his forehead as he sat straight up. His chest heaving with each breath but he couldn’t wait, he saw you. He felt you. “Y/N!” Dean shouted gruffly, trying to get his breath as he was hurriedly getting off his bed. Not caring about any noise that he was making, Dean ran down the hallway to your room and swung your door open, fully expecting to see you there like he did in his dream. However you hadn’t moved, you were still lying motionless on the bed in the exact same position he left you. Dean shook his head as he leant on your door way, panicking. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening, he saw you, and you had spoken to him. 

He rushed to your side, his hands not knowing where to touch you, his mind hazy with what he had just seen “Y/N sweetheart, I know you’re in there” Dean says gently, desperation dripping from his words “Come on, wake up for me”

All the commotion Dean was making had caused Sam to stir from his position in the library, his face planted on the table, surrounded by books. Suddenly alert, Sam wasted no time in rushing to your room, to where his brother was. When he looked through your open doorway, he saw his brother leaning over your body, frantically touching and shaking you.  
Sam creased his brow in confusion “Dean? What are yo-”

“Sam, she’s alive!” Dean interrupted, whipping his head around to face his brother. 

Sam changed his stance, his hands loosely gesturing exasperation “Dean. Come on man”

“I mean it Sammy, go call Cas again or s-something but I know she’s alive. I…I-I saw it, Y/N, standing right in here” Deans tone was sharp and to the point as he turned around to look back at you.

This revelation made Sam stand up straight, taking a few steps closer towards you and his brother, his mind reeling with possibilities “What?! When?!”

“Just, like 5 minutes ago– I was dreaming and”

“Dean” Sam sighed, effectively cutting off Dean’s sentence “I miss her too, I really do but it was just your mind playing tricks on you. You need to get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow”

Dean hung his head, how could his own brother not believe him? “Dammit Sammy, just give me a day, we’ve had less to go on” He pleaded as he stood up straight, his gaze switching between you and Sam “Please”

Sam swallowed hard, he wanted to comfort his brother as best as he could but he knew you couldn’t stay in your room for long. Your body was in the decomposition process and in a few days, it wouldn’t be a sight either of them would want to see. However to appease his brother, he loosely nodded and gestured to the door of your room “Come on Dean, get some sleep, we’ll discuss it fresh in the morning” With that Dean left you, Sam close behind him after closing your bedroom door.

You felt cold, your head felt heavy. With your eyes still closed, you brought your hands up to your forehead, trying to ease the pain that was currently swimming through your brain. Bringing your hands down to your sides, you pushed yourself up and looked around your surroundings, your eyes adjusting to the dim light. The room around you was cold, dark and empty. There were white curtains adorning wide open windows, the walls thick with logs. You looked around to find a stone fireplace, a bathroom and a bedroom with one double bed. You frowned. 

“Guys?!” You called out, desperately searching for the Winchester brothers, rubbing your hands up and down your arms to try and preserve some warmth, your breath misty. 

When there was no answer, you walked towards the window, moving the white curtains to peer outside. What greeted you, took your breath away. Tall pine trees littered the front yard, snow adorning all of them and they were as far as you could see. There was a gentle snowstorm, white flakes dusting the ground and as you looked up towards the sky, you noticed the twinkling lights of the stars. 

You frowned, panic rising within you as you stepped back harshly from the window. You had no idea what was going on or where you were. You swung open the heavy log door before stepping out into the snow, your arms cradling your body as you were still dressed as before.

“Hello?!” You shouted as loud as you possible could, your eyes scanning every direction but there was no reply. It was deadly silent.

Sam paced back to the library, his hand running through his chestnut hair. He was concerned about Dean, about how he was acting. He was just hoping that his brother would be able to get a good night’s sleep so he would wake in the morning with a clearer head.

However, little did Sam know, that Dean was right. You were, in fact, very much alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos on this! It keeps me going! I know it's been a bit of a slow burn so far but keep with me...things are about to heat up!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, i'm - Winchest09
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you think if you have time!

Dean was frantically tossing and turning in his bed, his hands fisting at his sheets. His eyes were squeezed tight, his brow furrowed and his neck strained. Pained grunts left his lips as beads of sweat made their way down his strong jawline. He was dreaming about you. 

Outside the shop, he watched as you entered, a spring in your step. However this time, he wasn’t frozen to the spot. He could move, he could speak. So Dean chased you, he moved as quickly as he could and barged through the front door of that damned shop to save you. Dean opened the door with such force, it smacked against the wall and knocked off some of the plaster. His eyes wide, his heart pacing, he subconsciously started shaking his head. He was still too late. 

There on the floor you lay but this time, in a pool of your own blood. Dean couldn’t breathe at the sight of you. Distraught, he looked around the room for the witch that caused this but she was no one to be found. Dean wasted no time in coming over to you, falling to his knees with his eyes closed and screaming your name once again in anguish “Y/N!” 

As his knees hit the floor, he noticed that they hadn’t connected with the hard wood flooring but they’d hit something soft and cold. Snapping his eyes open, they grew wide in surprise when he was greeted with rows and rows of pine trees. Dean stood suddenly, confusion taking over him as he anxiously looks around. He felt the cold, saw his breath and he had to reach out to touch the trees to ensure they were real. He leaned against the bark of one of the trees as he tried to ground himself. He squeezed his eyes shut again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Just what was going on? 

“Dean!” His heart stopped. He knew that voice. It couldn’t be, could it? Dean searched through the maze of trees, his heart beating hard against his rib cage “De, where are you?” He heard you again, as clear as day. He just couldn’t see you. He darted his head in all directions for the source of your voice but he couldn’t find you. Dean started to second guess himself as he started to feel the same pull that he did before. His world started to shake and he tried as hard as he could to brace himself. 

“Y/N!?” Dean calls roughly, one hand against his head as he started to zone out. Did he really hear you or was he imagining it? He felt like he was going crazy and the shake was only getting stronger. His vision blurred and he was finding hard to stay conscious just as the sound of snow crunching footsteps could be heard in the distance. 

Sam was worried about his brother and hearing him cry out your name only made his blood run cold. Rushing to Dean’s room, he saw his brother tossing and turning in his bed. His knuckles white from how hard he was grabbing the sheets, his shirt stained dark with sweat. Wasting no time, Sam tried to wake his brother, shaking him awake.

“Dean!” Sam said, his hands on his brothers shoulders however getting no response “Dean!” He shouted louder this time, an authoritative tone in his voice. That seemed to do the trick as Dean bolted upright, trying to catch his breath. Sam looked at him concerned “Dude – you’re sweating”

Dean wiped his brow before running a hand down his face, muttering “I watched her die Sam, again”

Sam noticed the pain in Dean’s eyes “Do you-do you want to talk about it” He gingerly asked.

Dean shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of his bed “Not really”

“You sure? I mean with you felt about her and-”

“- I said no Sam” Dean snapped, interrupted his brother. 

Sam sighed but nodded all the same. There was a few moments of silence between them both, neither of them knowing what to say or do next. Sam knew his brother had a hard time opening up and talking about what was wrong but he’d never reacted to a death in this way before.

Motioned his thumb over his shoulder, Sam thought it was best to give Dean some space “Ok well I’m going to head out”

“What-where?” Dean frowned. They didn’t have a case, they had a dead you in the next room which Dean thought was a more pressing matter. Sam however doesn’t give him an answer straight away, just a look which tells him that he didn’t want to say it out loud. 

Dean’s frown just got harder and Sam sighed, whispering “…to collect wood Dean”

“Sam…” Dean growled as he quickly stood, barging past Sam, hitting his shoulder with his own as he stormed from his room towards the kitchen, his little brother hot on his tail. 

Sam leant on the kitchens door frame as he watched Dean make himself some coffee “Dean” He tried to reason but Dean just cut him off. 

“Sam, I’ve dreamt she was alive, twice. She’s spoken to me. She called my name” Dean explained, his hands making motions as he bustled around the counter tops. 

Sam pushed himself off the door frame and sat himself down at the kitchen table, urging Dean to continue, hoping that this was the window for the elder brother to open up. Pinching his nose, the green eyed Winchester sighed, knowing that Sam was waiting for an explanation. So that’s what Dean did, he grabbed his cup of coffee and went to sit at the table with Sam. He explained everything that had happened in these dreams, what he felt and what he saw. He explained to his little brother how the dreams didn’t really feel like dreams, but like an alternate reality. He felt everything as if it was real. Sam didn’t interrupt once, he just nodded, his hands clasped together on the table in front of him as he listened to Dean intently.

It was only when the green eyed Winchester come to the end of his tales, Sam decided to put forth his opinion. “Dean, you mentioned in the first dream that she had come out of the shower right?” Sam spoke softly, gesturing with his hands as Dean merely nods for Sam to continue “and in the second dream, she was in the clothes that she got changed into when we were going to the bar?”

Dean raised his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee “Yeah…so?”

Sam sighed as he bowed his head to look at the table, not wanting to sound like a complete dick but also wanting to explain some rationality behind what Dean has been seeing “Do you not think that all this may just be your way of dealing with her death? The last time you saw her she was wearing that outfit. The same day, she went in the shower in our motel room. With your feelings towards her, do you not think that maybe, it’s just you subconsciously trying to cope?”

Dean stopped drinking his coffee and brought the cup back down to meet the table. He had never thought of it like that. In the world he lived in, anything was possible so it only made sense to him that these two dreams meant something. But after hearing what Sam had said, how he explained it? Dean felt crazy to even believe that you were still alive. Dreams can feel real sometimes, of course they can. He just wanted to cling onto any tiny hope that maybe, somehow, he didn’t have to say goodbye to you. If you were alive, why weren’t you in Sam’s dreams too? 

Running a hand through his hair, Dean looked back at his brother “You know what Sammy, maybe your right” He sounded defeated but it was like the rose tinted glasses had been taken off him, he was seeing the situation for what it truly was. 

Sam noticed the tone of Dean’s voice, guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to make his brother feel that way “Hey man I’m sor-” He spoke sincerely as he reached out for his brother.

Dean leant back, standing to place his now empty coffee cup in the sink “No, hey, don’t apologise. Maybe I do need to say goodbye” He almost whispered the last part of his sentence as he leant away from Sam on the kitchen counters, his head hung low. It was time to put you to rest. 

As you rubbed your arms to try and keep your warm, you were trying your hardest to try and place where you were. You had never seen this cabin before and even by looking up at the stars, there was something off about them. You knew your constellations and these ones just weren’t collating with what you knew which meant you had no idea where you were. North, South, East, West. You knew which side the sun rose and set at the bunker, you hoped you’d be able to track yourself by looking for the moon however there was no moon in sight.

“Just where the hell am I?” You muttered, your breath swirling into mist due to the cold. 

Before you could process anything else, Dean’s chilling scream hit your ears and your head whipped around to the dark forest ahead of you. You knew that voice anywhere. “Dean!” You bellowed, the cold suddenly forgotten as adrenaline hit you “De, where are you?!” You shouted, as you ran towards the forest. He was here, Dean was here. 

You knew you couldn’t be here alone and even though the sound of Deans screams sent a chill straight through your bones, you still found comfort in his voice. You knew that with Dean here, you’d be safe and you’d find a way out of this in no time at all. Plus, who does like being stuck on their own in an unknown place for any amount of time? 

You ran as fast as your body would allow, your lungs were burning with the cold but you didn’t care. You wanted to get to Dean as fast as you could. You weaved through the trees, jumping over deadwood and searching frantically for your saviour but you couldn’t find him. No matter which way you went through the maze of trees, no matter which way you looked, Dean Winchester was nowhere to be seen. 

Just as you felt your hope dwindle, you heard his voice again calling you “Y/N!” The density of the forest helping his voice to echo but it didn’t matter. Your head turned sharply and you zoned in on his voice. 

“Dean!” You shouted, elated that he was here. 

You soon got to a small clearing and your smile soon faded as you realised you were lost. “Dean?” You shouted again “You’re gonna have to help me out here, all I see are trees, a hell of a lot of trees” You clenched and unclenched your hands, anxiously waiting for a reply that never came. 

You frowned slightly, you didn’t understand. You heard his voice as clear as day yet no he wasn’t responded “Oh god” You thought aloud “What if he’s hurt?”

Your breathing started to become more erratic as you began to panic but as you moved to pick a new direction to go in, you looked to the snow covered floor to see that some snow had been disturbed. Snow that hadn’t been disturbed by you. As you looked closer, you saw that there were some fresh large footprints that were at the base of a tree trunk, indicating that someone was leaning here.

You brought your arms back to wrap around your body as you felt a different kind of chill wrap itself around your bones. You felt uneasy “What is this place?” You whispered.

You started to panic, the sound of silence was now deafening and you wanted out. You didn’t know where you were and you didn’t care. You didn’t care that you were still in that red strappy top, you didn’t care that the cold was nipping at your skin, you wanted to run from whatever place this was and never look back. 

So you did, you ran through the woods, your hair bouncing with each step you took. The snow crunching beneath your feet, blisters nipping at your heels thanks to the footwear you were wearing, you pushed through until you saw your way out, the clearing behind the forest. The trees had started to clear, there were less and less and you breathed a sigh of relief when you could see clear snowy mountains, paths and a road. The fact that you couldn’t see any signs, cars, street lights or civilisation didn’t register to you at that point, you just wanted out. 

Using your hand to push some branches aside at the edge of the forest, you took a deep breath as if to clear your thoughts and calm your beating heart. You visualised home. The bunker, the boys, your room. With those thoughts in mind, you pushed forward only to hit a wall that felt like it winded you. You shook your head, confused at what just happened as you looked around. You hadn’t walked into anything, there was nothing to walk in to. You proceeded to walk forward again, this time slower only to be met with the translucent barrier stopping your escape “What?” you questioned as you felt the barrier with your hand. The semi-transparent wall shielding you from your freedom. “No” You whispered as your hands frantically moved along the force field, trying but failing to find the exit. You were trapped. 

You slapped your hands against the barrier, screaming until your lungs burned. Why was this happening to you? Who had you here? You let your tears flow as you sobbed into yourself, your hands still resting on the barrier in front of you. Was this it for you?

Back at the bunker, Dean had placed himself at one of the many tables in the library, a bottle of Johnny Walker in front of him, nursing his third whiskey of the day. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking but he honestly couldn’t give a damn anymore. With one hand nursing his glass, the other he leant his head into, rubbing at his forehead. Sam was out collecting wood for your pyre as the boys were planning on saying goodbye to you that very night. Dean told himself that he needed the whiskey so he could have the courage to lay you to rest.   
Sam had already offered to bind your body so Dean didn’t have to see you like that again but Dean refused. He had to be there for you until the very end. There was no point in denying how he felt for you anymore, what was the point? Letting a tired sigh escape his lips, Dean looked into his glass of whiskey, staring at the amber liquid as if it would give him an answer. He knew Sam was right when he was trying to rationalise his dreams but still, something didn’t feel right in his gut. Either way, he wanted to try to call Cas again. He was your friend and with everything that was happening in heaven right now, he didn’t know if Cas would know of your passing. 

“Cas” Dean grumbled roughly, eyes tightly shut “Cas, can you please drop your angel bullshit for two minutes and spare us some time? It’s…its Y/N. Man she’s-” 

“Dean” Cas interrupted, his gravelly voice coming from the opposite side of the table making Dean jump slightly.

Gathering his patience, he used his whiskey free hand to gesture towards the angel “Can you not do that?” 

Cas tilted his head slightly “Do what?”

Dean shook his head as he looked back towards the whiskey in his glass “It doesn’t matter” He sighed before downing the rest of the beverage in one shot “Cas, its Y/N. She’s-she’s dead”

Cas’ eyes grew wide as he stepped closer towards the green eyed Winchester, leaning on the table “What?!”

Dean pursed his lips tight as he pushed the now empty glass away from him. His green eyes boring into Castiel’s blue ones as he nodded sadly. Dean was finding it hard to say the words, his hands clasped together on the table, thumbs twiddling. He didn’t want to say it aloud again but he knew he had to tell Cas everything. He was an angel of the lord and in the back of Dean’s mind, telling him might mean Cas could give him an answer on how to save you. Maybe he would offer to come up with a plan to bring you back. Maybe. So Dean explained as best he could. He told Cas about the hunt with the witches, how you went into that little homely store to buy a snow globe only for a missed witch to claim your life. Dean missed out the part about his dreams, after talking with Sam, he thought they were insignificant. 

As Dean finished up explaining everything to Cas, the sound of the bunker door opening caught both their attention. Both men watched as Sam appeared and solemly smiled at them both. 

“Hey Cas” Sam acknowledged as he walked towards the angel, a comforting hand on his shoulder “Glad you could drop by”

Cas nodded once “Of course, I only wish I could have come sooner considering the news”

Sam looked towards at Dean as a sombre silence filled the bunker. All three of the men taking time to themselves. 

Dean was the one to break the silence “Is it done?” He mumbled quietly, staring at the whiskey bottle

“Yeah, Dean” Sam replied, finding it hard to swallow. He didn’t want any of this. 

“Then it’s time” Dean nodded, standing up and grabbing the whiskey bottle, taking one long swig “You staying?” He gestured towards Cas. 

The angel frowned, confused at Dean’s behaviour “Of course, I want to pay my respects. Y/N was a good friend”

Dean just nodded as he took another long swig from the bottle and Sam looked on concerned. He knew his brother didn’t want to say goodbye and he knew that he wouldn’t find comfort in the bottom of that whiskey bottle but then again, he knew how he felt when he lost Jess and could only sympathise with his brother. 

Both Cas and Sam followed Dean down the bunker’s corridors towards your room. Dean taking sips from the whiskey bottle every couple of steps. As they were coming to up to the last few doors before yours, Dean’s paced slowed. He felt his chest grow heavy and the tears that stung his eyes. This was it. This was the last time he was going to see your face, touch your skin, this was the last time you would be in the bunker with him. 

With a heavy heart, Dean entered your room and let his eyes rest on your form. It was too much, you still had colour in your skin, you still looked like you “I can’t do it. She still looks so-”

“Something’s not right” Cas barged past Dean, pushing him to one side as he entered your room to get to your bedside. His tone urgent.

“W-what?” Dean muttered, unsure what was going on, a slither of hope settling in his soul.

Cas hovered over your body, one palm pressed against your forehead as the other took your hand in his “I can sense it. Dean, you said Y/N died yesterday yet it’s been over 24 hours since her death and her vessel is still somewhat healthy”

“Healthy? How can she be healthy? She’s dead Cas!” Dean almost shouted, making himself walk closer towards the scene that was unveiling before him. 

Sam watched from the side line as Cas examined your body. He noticed how your arm was still loose and he marched towards you, occupying the other side of the bed opposite Castiel. He took your other hand in his large on and held your hand. He examined how your limbs and joints were working “Wait…Dean. Cas may have a point here. Rigamortis should have kicked in by now” Sam chastised himself, how did he not see this before? 

Dean took a slight step back, one hand gesturing towards you “So what does this mean?”

Sam shook his head and frowned, stuttering “I…I don’t know” 

Both brothers looked towards Castiel as he continued to examine you. They watched as his eyes and palm glowed above you. They waited with baited breath. Dean swore he had never breathed so hard. The wait was killing him. 

Soon enough, the golden hue disappeared and Castiel looked between both brothers “It’s strange, she’s not with us no” He confirmed and Dean ran both hands through his hair before Cas could continue “but her soul has not departed her vessel”

Sam took a deep breath, his lips twitching with hope “So she’s somewhat alive?”

Cas nodded “Yes, in a way, on some level but whatever has afflicted her, it’s rooted deep. I cannot touch it”

Dean had never felt his heart beat so hard against his chest. He knew it. He knew in his gut that she wasn’t gone. Not really “She’s alive” Dean elated, both hands covering his mouth. He couldn’t believe this. He needed to see her, to help her. He knew his dreams meant something. He brought both hands to his side, his eyes wide at his thoughts. 

“Dreams” Dean muttered, like everything was slotting to place in his mind. Suddenly he looked up towards Cas and Sam “I need to sleep” He stated strongly. 

“What?” Sam questioned, unsure of what Dean meant. 

“Dreams-my dreams, trust me” Dean stated impatiently, rushing to stand in front of his brother “Knock me out” He said boldly, looking deep into Sam’s eyes. 

Sam was taken aback “What? Dean no”

Dean growled with impatience and annoyance “Just do it, don’t be a baby”

“Dean” Sam warned, Cas looking on with confusion at this sudden change of pace. 

Dean’s resolve snapped, he had to get to you, he had to know that his dreams meant something “JUST KNOCK ME OUT DAMMIT!” Dean bellowed.

Before Sam had time to react, Dean hit the floor, his eyes closed. Castiel’s two fingers still in the air where they pressed against Dean’s forehead before he looked towards Sam with confusion littering his features. 

Dean opened his eyes and was greeted once again with your smile as you entered the shop. He chased you immediately and this time, he watched as you ran through the shop and straight out of the back door. He gave chase again but when he swung open the back door, he was back in the snow biome he woke up in before. 

Again, he couldn’t see you but Dean was filled with a new sense of hope. He knew this was something, he knew you were here and he wouldn’t stop until he found you. Pacing through the snow, he looked around and saw the familiar forest in front of him. You had to be somewhere around there he thought, that was where he appeared last time. So he made his way towards the maze of trees. However, as he got closer, he heard what he could on describe as pounding. 

His instinct pulled him towards the noise, it was a noise that wasn’t there the last time he was here. Wherever here was. As he got closer and the sound got louder, he cautiously watched his step, careful not to disturb whatever was making the noise. He was unarmed so coming face to face with a monster in this scenario wouldn’t turn out that well.  
However, it wasn’t a monster that was making the noise. It was you. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of you, still dressed in the same clothes, tears littering your cheeks as you slapped your hands against a barrier. He didn’t even question the barrier as he rushed towards you, he wanted to know that you were safe. 

The sound of twigs breaking made your head snap up and look towards the sound and your eyes went wide when they met those green orbs of your favourite Winchester. 

He was here. Dean was with you. 

“Dean?” You whimpered, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. 

Dean leaned his hands on the other side of yours on the barrier as looked deep into your eyes “Yeah sweetheart, it’s me”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for reading this! If you've left kudos and/or a comment, thank you too! It's fuel that fires me :) 
> 
> Hope you like this add! Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Tumblr: Winchest09

“Dean” You whimpered louder, frantically trying to feel his hands through the barrier. You stared into his mossy green orbs, your heart pounding frantically in your chest. You saw him smile at you, his eyes crinkling as his mouth grew wide. God, how you’d missed him in such a short space of time.

“We gotta get you home sweetheart” Dean shouted through the force field “We need to get you out of there” 

“Gee, you think?” You sassed, causing Dean to smile. Hope sparked in your chest, Dean had come to take you home. You’d just got to escape whatever prison you were currently in. That scared you. You had no idea who or what was keeping you here, you didn’t know how to break the barrier and you knew you couldn’t walk through it. So you tried to find a loophole, a weak point in the force, Dean mirroring your every step on the outside. You were trying your best to stay calm, trying your best not to panic but your efforts to find an escape were starting to look fruitless. 

The cold was biting at your skin, your tears were burning your cheeks and your teeth were chattering due to your temperature drop. The silence you were filled with was deafening. You needed to focus. Looking back up at Dean, hoping he would give you the motivation to keep going, you noticed how he was starting to look a little faded, as if his form was flickering.   
“De?” You questioned, his green eyes catching yours.

You saw how he tried to speak, you saw how his form was starting to fade, that Dean hadn’t got the strength to stay. Your chest grew tight as your breathing came erratic. You pushed your hair out of your face as you looked around for anything that could be of use on the ground. All your eyes fell upon was a thick broken tree branch and you knew that it was better than nothing. With all you had, you picked up the branch and swung it behind you, planning to use all the momentum you could to smash the barrier and get to Dean. 

With one heavy swing, a forceful scream leaving your lips, you swung the branch with both hands towards the force field. With a loud blow, you were projected backwards into a tree, your escape weapon snapping into pieces and a searing pain travelling up your left arm. 

“Son of a bitch!” You cried as you held your arm, eyes desperately searching for Dean. He had gone. “No” You muttered as you looked around you “No!” You screamed, knowing once again you were alone. 

However you couldn’t focus, you had a searing pain in your left arm that appeared to be more than a strained muscle from launching a tree branch. Looking down to inspect the damage, you felt your skin burn as thick black cracks appeared on your skin. Creeping from the edge of your wrist to the middle of your forearm. You panicked and you tried your hardest to claw at the dark marks but it was of no use. They had scarred your skin and they were throbbing, a constant reminder of your attempted escape. It felt as though someone was carving into your flesh with a hot knife and you could only curl downwards into your knees as you sobbed, willing the pain away.

You started to question your sanity as you held onto your arm. Did you really see Dean? Was this place messing with your head to make you believe that he was there? Was this place helping you to hurt yourself?

“I’m going crazy” You choked out through sobs “This place…it’s messing with my head” You whispered into yourself, wanting to believe more than anything that the Winchesters were trying to save you. 

 

With a jolt, Dean wakes from the floor, looking up to see Castiel leaning over him. Clearly agitated, Dean slapped the angels hand away from him as he tried to get up, annoyed that he’d been woken up when he was so close to getting to you.

“Cas, what the hell?!” Dean snapped

Cas stepped forward, concern etched in his features “Dean” He uttered in his gravelly voice. 

Dean shook his head “No dammit, why did you pull me back, Y/N was right there!” He enraged only to have his brother interrupt him. 

“Dean!” Sam interjected, his voice strong, his arm on Deans ensuring he looked his way “We had too, look at Y/N’s arm” He exclaimed, his hands gesturing towards your body.   
Dean frowned before glancing towards your body, his eyes landing on the dark, defined cracks on your left arm. He whipped around to your left side, his fingers gingerly touching the marks that you wore on your skin, his brow creasing in concern and confusion. 

Sam edged forward gingerly, Cas at his side, both of them equally concerned for Dean’s welfare and your own. 

“What happened in there Dean?” Sam said softly, not wanting to antagonise the situation further.

Dean’s eyes flickering from the cracks in your arm to your face before shaking his head “She was behind a barrier. I couldn’t get to her but I saw her. I saw the desperate looks in her eyes as she banged against this force field” He closed his green eyes, squeezing them tight as he tried to remember every visual detail “I told her we needed to get her out but we couldn’t find a loophole. The last thing I remember was Y/N going to pick up a branch” Dean sighed as he held your left hand in his, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose as his mind raced a million miles per hour. 

Castiel stepped forward to the right side of your body, opposite Dean, before glancing down over you “Whatever she did, it has affected her physical form” 

Dean stared at Cas, waving is hand over your injury “Can you not use your angel juice to fix these?”

“I cannot heal these marks Dean” The angel shook his head slightly as he gestured over your body “I’m sorry, I wish I could” He said with sincerity. 

There was a pause of silence between all three men, all of them looking at you and the fresh wound on your arm. It was concerning. The boys naturally knew they had a race against time to save you, as your body would slowly deteriorate without food or water but knowing something is causing your skin to crack? That was added pressure on an already stressful situation. The boys didn’t know if the cracks were superficial or if they had any lasting effect on your body. They didn’t know if they were slowly killing you and it was all a bit disconcerting. 

“I’m not letting her die on me” Dean boldly stated, his eyes trained on your face, determination set upon his face. He turned to face his brother as his plan formed in his mind “Sam, call Rowena” 

Sam just nodded as Dean turned to walk towards the door “A witch got us into this mess, a witch can get us out of it”

Castiel just looked between the brothers, determined to help anyway he could “I’ll speak with the angels, see if they’ve heard of anything like this” 

Dean nodded, grateful for his friends help “Ok, good” He agreed as he tapped one hand on the door frame as he went to leave the room. Only to have Sam stop him in his tracks. 

“Where are you going?” Sam probed, curious. 

Dean just ticked his jaw to the side as he tapped on the wooden door frame “To read every book I can find on curses, sleep spells and death omens. There’s got to be something Sammy”

With that Dean left your room, half jogging to the archive room to dig out what he could, to see what could help. He knew Sam would attack the library books so he’d start in the archive. Castiel and Sam were left a little stunned by Dean’s admission, considering he was the one that hated doing any kind of research. But this was research that could save your life and Dean would stop at nothing to save you. 

Castiel frowned as he stepped to be by Sam’s side “I don’t understand, Dean hates researching”

“Yeah” Sam half laughed before his face fell, his lips in a tight line as he kicked the floor, his hands on his hips “…but he loves Y/N”

Down the hallway, in Dean’s bedroom, the snow globe sat on his bedside table. Nothing but a bedside lamp to the left of it illuminating the room. As the boys went about their business, each with a task to save you, a familiar blue hue illuminated the globe. It projected a cold tone in the dimly lit room and with a small spark of white light, a fracture had appeared on the glass of the globe. The boys hadn’t realised that the deep, dark cracks you wore on your skin, had affected more than just your body. 

 

You shivered as you made your way back to the cabin. You couldn’t remember which direction it was so you just turned in the opposite direction of the barrier and hoped for the best. The cold was starting to seep into your bones and with your new injury, you needed and wanted to keep warm. You were taking everything in as you walked, the trees, the snow and the sky. As you came to a clearing, the cabin clear in view, you turned your face up towards the stars. It was only then you noticed a strange yellowish hue shining down through the darkness. It was mild, barely noticeable but it was definitely there. Was the sun trying to rise? You couldn’t make sense of it. 

As you stood there in the silence, staring into the sky, you tried your hardest to focus on your surroundings. There was no wildlife here, you hadn’t seen a single creature, not even a fly. That had you curious, what had driven the wildlife away? How were you going to survive with no food? With that thought, you headed inside the cabin, the old wooden planks creaking under your booted footsteps. 

Closing the heavy door behind you, you looked around and started to study your surroundings. If you were trapped here, then you needed to learn everything you could about your prison. There had to be a clue somewhere which would tell you where you were and more importantly, how to escape. As stood at the entrance of the cabin, you noticed the kitchen to your left and a set of sofas and a fireplace to your right. It was open plan it seemed, the living room and kitchen combined. Shivering once again with the cold, you headed over to the cobble stoned fireplace and thanked your lucky starts that there was firewood available. It took you only a few tries but you managed to get a fire going to which you warmed your hands in front of it. You quickly grabbed at your left wrist again however, the pain getting too much. 

You stood and glanced towards the two shut doors of the cabin, you needed warmer clothes or at least a duvet to keep you warm but first you were desperate to find some sort of pain relief. You scoured the kitchen cupboards but to your surprise, they were all bare or they wouldn’t open. The fridge had nothing inside it and panic bubbled in the pit of your stomach. How can you survive without any nutrients?

Wondering if there was a stock cupboard anywhere, you explored the rest of the cabin. Opening one door, you noticed a bathroom equipped with a freestanding bath which looked oddly inviting. Again you looked through the medicine cabinet to find it empty. You frowned, how can you be in a cabin which has absolutely nothing? Choosing to go through the last door you had yet to explore, you walked into the bedroom. You were astounded at what you found, it looked like a five star resort. There was a queen four poster bed, covered in throw pillows and fur blankets. To the left of your entrance, there was a window seat, looking out over the snow again adorned with fur blankets. It would be cosy if you came here of your own will.

Unfortunately, there was no storage cupboards or closets to be found and you ran your uninjured hand through your hair in frustration. So, you grabbed some of the fur blankets off the bed and headed back to the living room. You curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, wrapping the blankets around you as you wrecked your mind trying to think of a way out of here. You know it felt familiar, you were starting to feel like you’d seen this place before, you just couldn’t put your finger on it just yet. 

 

Sprawled out across the tables in the library, the boys were surrounded by old documents, text and books. They had pulled out everything that had anything to do with sleeping, curses, cracks and witches. However, eight hours in, the boys had only a few notes on what possibly could by the course. There was nothing solid, there was nothing exact and unbeknownst to them, they were missing a vital piece of information. 

Dean grunted in frustration as he threw a freshly read book away from him “It’s been hours and nothing” He scowled, rubbing at his scruff “When’s Rowena getting here?” He questioned, short and sharp. 

Sam opened and closed his palms over the book her had open in front of him “She said she was wrapping something up and she’d be here as quickly as she could” He encouraged. 

“Yeah well it’s not quick enough” Dean chided as he popped a cap off a fresh beer. 

“Dean, we’re doing all we can” Sam tried to reason, gesturing to all the books around him “We’ll find a way to save her” He affirmed.

Dean just shook his head, both hands encasing the beer bottle “Yeah and what if we don’t?” He questioned, voice laced with emotion. 

Sam just stared at Dean, trying to contain his frown but his lips going into a thin line. He looked away from his big brother, knowing that he was right but it was something he didn’t want to think about. 

Dean noted Sam’s reaction and just nodded as he thumbed the label of his bottle. He wanted to be positive, he was trying his hardest to be but knowing your stuck somewhere without him, crushed his soul. He heard Sam started to tap away at his laptop, following up something from the latest book he was looking at but Dean just shook his head. He needed a break and he needed to see you again. He needed to rescue you and he couldn’t do that from out here. 

“I’m going for a lie down” Dean suddenly announced, the wooden chair dragging across the floor as he did so. Dean made his way to the entrance of the corridor, bringing the neck of the bottle to his lips as he devoured its contents. He needed to sleep. 

“Wait, Dean, have you ever heard of lucid dreaming?” Sam called after him, a glimmer of hope flashing in his eyes.

Dean just rose his eyebrows “That something to do with being high?” He asked, wearing a befuddled expression.

“What? No Dean it’s where you can control your dreams” Sam shook his head, confusion littering his features as he tried to work out how his Dean’s mind worked sometimes. He pulled his notes together and held them out to Dean “Just take a look at this, it’s gonna take some practice but if you apply these methods before you go to sleep, you may be able to hang in there a little longer”

Dean took the notes from Sam’s hand and nodded. He took note of the look of hope in Sam’s eyes and he appreciated his effort. He lay his empty beer bottle down next to Sam before slapping his brother on the shoulder in thanks. Taking the paper in both hands, he flipped through the notes, noticing there were more than a couple of pages “I’m gonna need another drink” Dean muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He could always count on Sam to give him an essay instead of the few points of knowledge he needed. 

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass from the kitchen, Dean made his way to his room, the notes underarm. Sitting down on his bed, he poured himself a fresh glass of whiskey before starting on the notes. For something that sounded ludicrous to him, the idea of lucid dreaming started to appear very interesting. Then again, he’d do anything and try anything, to spend more time with you. An hour later, Dean had gone through the document twice over. Some of it was enough to send him into a deep sleep itself but he had highlighted some of the methods it took to take control over his dreams. 

Leaning back on his bed, he extended and retracted his arms quickly before loosening his shoulders and settling back on his pillow. Closing his eyes, he sighed “Ok…lucid dreaming” he muttered “Let’s do this”

You were cuddled up on the sofa, watching the embers of the fireplace dancing through the air. You tried so hard to concentrate on why this place felt familiar to you. You’d never been in a cabin in a snowy biome before. Not one like this anyway. Had you seen it online maybe or in a holiday brochure? You leant your head against your good hand, tapping your skull with your fingers. You’d been in some predicaments before but this was something off the scale. 

Three loud knocks echoed through the house which startled you off the sofa. You started, wide eyed at the door before backing away as you sore the door handle wiggle. You noticed the fire poke at the side of the cobblestone fire place and held it with both hands, it was better than nothing. Holding it strongly in front of you, you mentally prepared yourself for what was about to burst through the door. 

With a loud creak, the log door swung open and you stood in shock, your weapon dropping loosely from your hand to the side of you. You had to blink several times to ensure that this was real, and not another figment of your imagination. 

“Y/N” He whispered, his voice husky. 

There he stood, Dean Winchester. His dark jeans, his red and black flannel shirt, his dark shirt. The green eyes and the relieved smile. He wasn’t a figment of your imagination, he was your Dean and he was here, standing six feet in front of you. 

Neither of you wasted anymore time as you rushed towards each other, your hands tight around his middle, your face buried in his chest. Dean’s arms wrapped around you tight. One arm around your middle, the other entwining itself in your hair as he placed his head on yours. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He smelt your perfume, he felt your skin through your clothes, that you were real. 

Your hands came around to ball against his chest, fisting his shirt. He smelt like Dean. Whiskey, mints and gunpowder. You had never been so grateful to be in his arms and you squeezed your hands even tighter. Dean smiled through his relived tears that were threatening to fall as he moved his hands to either side of your face. 

He gently pulled you from his chest as he held your face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away your free falling tears. His green eyes bore into yours “I thought I’d lost you” He whispered as he held your gaze, your heart pounding against your chest, butterflies turning your stomach. You just shook your head, unable through emotion to speak. On that, Dean just pulled your forehead to his lips and placed a firm but gentle kiss. A kiss that lingered before he rested his forehead against yours. 

Dean was fighting against every feeling he had. He kept glancing down at your lips but he was telling himself that it was just the emotions of being reunited with you after thinking you had died. Softly, he changed his stance and pulled you back into his chest, resting the side of his face on the top of your head. He never wanted to let you go. 

“Please tell me I’m not imagining this?” You whispered into his flannel, your hands still fisted in tight balls.

Dean frowned as he pulled back away from you so he could see your face “Imagining? No Y/N it’s really me”

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding in relief and slowly released yourself from Dean’s grasp so you could look up into his eyes “Thank god” You sighed, your eyes closing. You moved to pick up the blankets that had fallen to the floor when you rushed to Dean “I’m ready to get the hell out of here. Where ever here is. Where were you guys?” You questioned “Where’s Sam?” 

Dean proceeded to move a step closer to you, holding a hand up in confusion at what you’ve just said “Wait do you not remember how you got here? Do you remember anything about what happened?”

You shuffled back a bit, your head slightly tilting at Dean’s question. You could see he was worried about your confession. Shaking your head, you brought your hand up to curl into your hair “Do I remember what happened?” You repeated “I remember travelling in the impala with you and Sam, we were going to the bar, and then I wake up here” You take note of Dean’s throat bobbing as he took in your explanation. He dropped his head to the floor to avoid your gaze as he ran both hands over his face. 

You grew concerned, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of your stomach “Dean” You voiced softly “What happened to me?”

Dean looked back at me, tears shining in his mossy eyes “We-”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter” You interrupted, not wanting to hear what he had to say. You wanted to go home. You wanted to deal with it at home. “All that matters is that you’re here and I’m gonna go home, right?” You fussed, walking towards the window of the cabin. 

“Y/N” Dean said softly, his one arm reaching for you.

You moved the curtains out the way and frowned “Wait…where’s the impala?” You questioned turning to Dean.

He grew more and more concerned as he was starting to realise you had no idea where you were “Y/N…I” He started, his heart breaking for you. 

“How did you get here? Did Cas zap you?” You quizzed, your Y/E/C eyes boring into Deans. You didn’t like how he was looking at you. You didn’t like the look he was wearing on his face. He had tears threatening to fall, the laughter lines weren’t there and he was still reaching out for you. 

Slowly, Dean made his way to you, encasing both of your hands in his “Sweetheart, I need you to sit down” He spoke softly, as he guided you to the couch. 

As you sat down, your eyes brimmed with tears “What’s going on De?” You urged. 

Looking down at your encased hands, Dean confessed “We don’t know where you are or how I’m even here”

You scoffed, your brow furrowing “That’s ridiculous” 

Dean’s eyes snapped back to yours. He had to make you believe “I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. I’m pretty sure I’m lucid dreaming right now and for some reason, my dreams are connected to you”

You deepened your frown as you pulled your hands from Dean’s, rolling your eyes “Very funny Winchester. I’m cold and I’m bored. I’ve been stuck here for half a day and I’m ready to call it quits”

Dean shook his head in disbelief “Half a day? Sweetheart, you’ve been gone nearly two days”

You snapped, standing up off the couch away from Dean “Jokes getting old Dean. Come on, I want to go home” You whined. 

Dean just stared into your eyes as he gently reached for your hands “Y/N, I need you to listen to me” He said softly, his voice husky as he attempted to pull you back down on the couch “You are home. In the bunker. You’re just…”

“What?” Your stomach flipped at Dean’s tone. He wasn’t lying. This wasn’t a ruse. 

Dean looked up from your hands, hating the response he was having to give “Unresponsive”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this fiction so far. I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather lately and it got in the way of me writing but chapter 6 is here! You’ll be glad to know that i have the next 5 chapters all planned out and BOY is some stuff coming your way soon! 
> 
> Any feedback is my fuel <3
> 
> Tumblr - Winchest09
> 
> Enjoy!

“Un-unresponsive? I don’t understand” You stuttered as Dean gently pulled you back down onto the couch next to him. You looked into Dean’s eyes to find nothing but sincerity.

“Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me ok? It might just help us start to understand what’s going on here” Dean said softly. All you could do was nod, perplexed, as the eldest Winchester cleared his throat. You noted how he was looking at your encased hands as Dean continued “What you remember, is right. We were going to a bar…it’s why you’re dressed like…” He cleared his throat “…that” Dean motioned towards you with one hand, his eyes looking anywhere but yours.

Even though you had a blanket draped over your shoulders, your cleavage was still very much on show. The curves of your breasts were still engrained his my mind from when he saw you leave the bathroom that very night. His mouth became dry and the tips of his ears turned pink and he was trying desperately to not to stare. You suddenly become very aware of how you were dressed, a flush of colour tinted your cheeks at Dean’s reaction so you withdrew your hands from his and pulled the blanket tight around your shoulders.

Rubbing his hands together, clearing his throat once more, Dean continued to explain “But along the way you stopped in front of this store, you’d seen a snow globe so of course, you had to go and buy it” He spoke fondly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Ah” You simply responded, knowing too well about your own habit.

Dean wiped his palms down his thighs repeatedly as he tried to continue the story, the details of what happened flickering through his mind. Feeling agitated, Dean stood up whilst running both hands through is hair “Something felt off Y/N, something felt off about the whole thing. You were taking too long. When we went in to look for you, Sam and I, w-we” You watched as fidgeted where he stood, his feet not staying still, making semi circles on the old, creaking wood. Dean took a shaky breath as he continued, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes wet with tears as he remembered everything “You were on the floor behind the counter. It was a witch, Y/N. We’d missed one and somehow she knew everything”

Your lower lip trembled as you heard Dean’s words, your eyes stinging with tears. You lowered your gaze to your lap as a million thoughts raced through your mind. Just what had happened to you? Your mind could only settle on one outcome as you weighed up everything you just heard, what you were experiencing and how Dean was reacting.

“Am-am I dead?” You whispered, not wanting to look up from your lap as you felt your tears trickle down your cheek. You didn’t want to see the look in Dean’s eyes when he confirmed your fears.

When Dean looked over at you, his heart grew tight in his chest “No sweetheart” He breathed out, rushing to join you back on the couch, quickly taking your hands back into his.

You couldn’t help but sob when you heard the words. Although you couldn’t quite determine whether that was from relief of actually being alive or from being trapped in a place where no one knew where you were. A fresh wave of tears fell upon your skin

“I thought I’d lost you” Dean whispered under his breath but you had heard him and your heart ached. Snapping your eyes up to meet his, Dean realised you’d heard his comment and his cheeks started to blush. Releasing one of your hands, he softly curled his index finger bringing the back of it delicately to your cheek, wiping your stray tears. He followed the wet trail down to the point of your chin before hesitatingly pulling his hand away.

This was a term of endearment that was new to you from Dean, it was incredibly intimate. Your eyes flitted left and right between his as he held your gaze. There was something more about this moment you were sharing that was more than just friendly. Sure you’d been in flirtatious situations before, both of you sharing lingering touches but this, this was something raw.

You squeezed your eyes tight, encouraging what tears were left to fall as you tried to get your mind wrapped around everything that was happening “I don’t understand Dean, I don’t understand how I can be in two places at once”

Dean gently used his thumbs to rub soft circles on your hands, a feeling you were concentrating on “We need your help Y/N, if you can try to remember something” He all but pleaded.

“I can’t remember anything, De” You shook your head as you opened your eyes “I’ve told you”

Dean pursed his lips, the circling on your skin stopping as he urged you on “Just try”

“Are you not listening to what I’m saying? I’ve told you I can’t remember!” You snapped, pulling your hands from his with your frustration, withdrawing back from him a little “What do you think I’ve been doing since I’ve been here? Sitting around, enjoying the down time? I’ve been wrecking my head to work out clues to where I am, to how I’m here”

You were annoyed, frustrated, confused and hurt. All you wanted to do was go home, curl up under your sheets and watch Netflix on your laptop. You wanted to sit in your comfy pyjamas, binge eat some ice cream and drink some beer. Your throat bobbed at the thought of food and drink. You felt like you needed sustenance, it was what your body was used to after all but you didn’t feel hungry or thirsty. This place was taking everything away from you. Stripping you of basic functions, cutting you off from everything you loved. Your home, food, Dean.

“I promise you Y/N, we’ll work it out” Dean’s gruff voice cut through your thoughts

“…and what if you don’t?” Your glassy eyes met his once again, your voice barely above a whisper.

You couldn’t help but feel that you were never going to go home. Never going to sleep in your own bed again. Never going to sit in baby again. Never going to playfully argue with Sam over research again. Never going to sing out of tune rock songs with Dean again.

Dean’s eyes flickered between yours as he was trying to figure out what you were thinking. He couldn’t even imagine what it must be like to be trapped here. The place was cold and uninviting. Even with the fire going, it lacked warmth, it lacked life and that scared him. Were you the first one to be trapped here or had this place claimed lives before? He couldn’t help but think of his previous conversation with Sam and how he voiced his own concerns of not getting you home. But now, seeing you like this, he would do absolutely anything he could to ensure you’d come home to him.

“We will” Dean confirms, his hands reaching out for you once again as you’d strode just out of reach. Leaning forward to touch you, Dean grabbed at your wrists to pull you close to him, unaware of the injury that lay beneath your blanket covered arm.

You hissed in pain and Dean immediately let go of your arm, worry flashing in his apple coloured orbs. With your eyes squeezed together in pain, you held your wrist, willing the pain to go away as fresh tears trickled down your cheeks. Dean didn’t know what to do, the feeling of dread weighing heavily in the pit of his stomach. He always hated it when you got hurt on hunts. Each scratch, bullet wound or bruise caused his heart to go into his mouth. Each time hoping it wasn’t fatal. He knew that being a hunter meant that each hunt could be a death sentence, for any of you, but it never made the sight of you hurt any easier. So now, after seeing you unresponsive in the real world and knowing you’re injured here, made Dean feel physically sick.

Rushing forward, Dean gently encouraged you to sit back down on the couch, ensuring that he handled you delicately. He knelt at your feet, his large warm palms in front of you as he slowly went to peel the blanket off your arm, encouraging you to move your hand to reveal your injury. Dean’s eyes were focused on your arm as he held his breath, not wanting to break his focus. As he pulled the blanket back, he let out the breath he was holding in shaky patterns and he felt his stomach flip with fear.

“The cracks” Dean barely whispered as his green eyes stared at the black scars littering your skin. The exact same marks as the ones on your form in the bunker. Slowly, he placed his fingers onto your skin, ensuring his touch was feather light as he traced the lines from your wrist to the crook of your elbow.

You watched him intently, your own stomach flipping with seeing the tenderness in his look. Dean has cared for you before when you’ve been injured, it was nothing new but how he was looking at you now? You felt like this was something more. You could be letting your own feelings cloud your judgement but you were scared. For the first time in your hunters’ life, you were scared you weren’t going to make it out of this alive.

“Shit, Y/N” Dean muttered, bowing his head “Are you alright?!” He urged as he looked back at you, his hands moving further up your arms as he held onto your biceps comfortingly.

You merely nodded “I’m fine. I guess whatever or whoever has got me prisoner put things in place to make sure I don’t escape” You shrugged as you went to hide your injured arm back under the blanket.

Dean frowned slightly as he squeezed at the top of your arms, hoping to catch your gaze “What happened?”

You sighed as you wiped your tears away with your uninjured hand “I tried to hit the barrier after you left, see if I could create a way out. This appeared on my skin not long after” You motioned to the dark cracks “and boy did it hurt” You scoffed, pulling the blanket closer to your body when Dean let go of you.

You watched as he hung his head as he ran both of his hands through his hair and down his face. You watched as he looked around the room, taking in everything he could. You knew exactly what he was doing, he was looking for your way out. For the first time in a long time. Dean felt helpless.

Suddenly, Dean was standing in front of you, grabbing the discarded iron poker off the ground. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end and your body stiffened at his sudden change in demeanour.

“Dean” You panicked, unsure of what was happening “Dean what’s going on?”

“Can you not hear that” Dean hushed and you frowned, shaking your head slightly. Dean looked confused “The banging Y/N, can you not hear it?”

“I don’t…there’s no banging De” You replied, concerned.

It crept out of nowhere but Dean felt himself starting to zone out once again, he was finding it hard to focus on you or anything in the room. His vision was once again becoming blurry and he reached out for you, wanting to focus on you and hold on to you as long as he could. He didn’t want to leave but he knew that is what was happening.

“Y/N” Dean muttered, groaning in frustration as he grabbed hold of your shoulders.

Your eyes widened with worry and you saw his form starting to fade, his touch on you becoming lighter and suddenly, you knew he was leaving you. “Don’t leave me Dean” You pleaded, your heart beating fast, your hands grasping at his wrists, holding them with all the strength you had “Please don’t go”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” Dean hushed as he faded away from you.

You just stood there, staring at the spot where Dean was just standing with a stray tear rolling down your already wet cheek. You were alone once more.

Holding his head, Dean groaned as he slowly started to sit up, getting himself accustomed to his surroundings. Rubbing at his eyes, he noted he was back in his room at the bunker and his heart broke when he remembered the look in your eyes when he left you. A tiny ray of hope entered his heart when he remembered he was holding onto you when he was coming back into the real world.

Rushing off his bed, he hurriedly walked to your room, he just had to check he told himself as he ignored the commotion that was coming from the library. As he peered into your doorway, pushing the door open slightly, his hope faded when he saw you still unresponsive on your bed.

“It was stupid to even think it could be that easy” He sighed as he shut your door once more, a hand running along his chiselled jaw.

As he tried to gather his thoughts, the noise coming from the library was too hard to ignore so Dean made his way to the open space to see what on earth was going on and to also see what it was that woke him. He was pretty sure his subconscious alerted him to the unusual noise.

Reaching the library, Dean was met with a familiar Scottish red head. Her accent and attitude stronger than ever. When he entered the room, he noticed Rowena and Sam having a heated discussion. He assumed Sam must have said something to upset her and she was slamming her utensils around on the table, making the youngest Winchester wince with each sound.

“I see you still like to make an entrance” Dean announced as he made his way over to his brother, glancing at Rowena.

The witch pursed her lips, stopping what she was doing to look towards the eldest Winchester “Hello Dean”

“Rowena” Dean acknowledged with a nod of his head.

“I hear we’ve got a wee bit of a situation on our hands” She mentioned, her accent smooth as she placed both hands together in front of her “I’ll need all the details”

Dean rolled his eyes at her theatrics. Granted, she was the most powerful witch they knew and yes, she had helped them on more than one occasion but right now Dean was cranky and wanted you home. His patience was wearing thin and knowing you were injured in whatever world you were in, was making him more anxious to get to you.

Sam tightly smiled as he looked between his brother and Rowena before starting to explain the situation. It wasn’t long until Dean joined in as he tried explaining what he saw. Between the pair of brothers, Rowena was starting to get a clearer picture of what may have unfolded in that little shop in the quiet street. Her interest was piqued however when Dean started to explain about his dreams about you. He told her everything. From the first dream he had when he saw your bloody death to the most recent one where he was interacting with you. Where he felt you, held you and it was like actually being there with you. He then had to explain about your injury and Sam’s expression changed into one of immediate concern at the sound of your trauma.

When Dean came to the end of his tale, he leant onto the chair in front of him, looking at Rowena and waiting for a response. He hoped she had an answer to this nightmare.

“So you don’t actual know what happened?” Rowena stated, her hands flat on the table in front of her.

Dean just rubbed his face in frustration “We just told you what happened, a witch did this!” He bellowed, a little venom in his voice, his arms outstretched.

Rowena rolled her eyes at Dean’s mannerism and frustration, shooting first and asking questions later “I meant you didn’t actually see the transition?” She questioned.

Sam looked between his brother and Rowena, feeling the tension in the room he opted for just shaking his head, pursing his lips together.

Rowena sighed, rubbing her long fingers across her brow “Where is she?”

“In her room” Sam replied, calmly.

Rowena just nodded and headed towards your room as quickly as she could, her heels clicking against the floor as she went. Dean just turned towards Sam, a bitch face resting on his features as they silently communicated before following the witch to you.

As Rowena entered your room, she felt the negativity that surrounded you and she knew straight away that this involved some very dark magic. She hurried to you side and started to examine your unresponsive form. Her eyes immediately focusing on the dark cracks that littered your arm. She turned to look over her shoulder at the Winchester Brothers, one eyebrow arching for an explanation.

“They appeared on her skin last night” Sam stated as he entered your room, heading to the other side of your bed opposite Rowena

Before the witch could ask any more questions, Dean was at her side, looking down at your body “She told me it happened because she was trying to escape” He explained, his eyes resting at the scars on your arm.

“Tried to escape?” Rowena repeated, her tone questioning as she looked between the brothers.

Dean just nodded, his eyes still on the cracks in her arm “It was when she saw me, we were separated by this force field and she tried to break it” He explained, taking a deep breath as he remembered the pain you felt when he touched them. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what pain you must have felt when it first happened “When she hit it, it caused this to happen to her skin. Not just here but also on her other form. She felt it. Each and every crack” Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he blinked away his tears. He looked up towards Sam to notice that he too was struggling with his emotions, knowing his friend was in pain.

Rowena puffed her cheeks as she let out a breath “This is dark magic boys. Very, very dark”

She leant forward and placed both hands over your chest, letting her eyes glow lilac as she tried to connect with the dark magic that resided within you. She tried to concentrate, letting her mind’s eye work through all the jigsaws in the spell that had captured you but it was of no use, Rowena couldn’t touch you or withdraw the spell from your form. However as she was just about to withdraw from you, she made a shocking discovery. Pulling away, she wiped her hands on her dark floor length dress.

“Whatever this is, I cannot touch it” Rowena sighed, her accent thick as she explained “…but I do know it’s some sort of sleeping curse. That’s where we need to focus”

Feeling a little defeated, both boys nodded as they went to make their way back to the library to do whatever research they can on sleeping curses. However, Rowena held up her hand, halting the boys in their tracks.

“Boys, that’s not all” She spoke softly as the brothers turned back to look at her, concern etching at their features “Y/N, her soul…it’s been extracted from her body”

Dean’s eyes went wide at Rowena’s confession and hurriedly rushed back to your side, confused at what she was saying. It completely contradicted what the angel had said to them earlier “But Cas said her soul hasn’t left her vessel” Dean hurried to explain.

Rowena shook her head slightly as she looked between your body and Dean, trying her hardest to explain “Castiel is partially right. Y/N’s soul has left her body but she is tethered to her physical self. Think of it like having a chain on your ankle. Poor lass. She can’t return or move on”

“Move on?!” Dean nearly choked on his words.

Rowena noticed Dean’s sudden change in his stance and the concerned look etched on Sam’s face as he slowly made his way back over to his brother. She sighed and softly tried to explain as best as she could “Dean, Y/N is deteriorating rapidly. This curse is slowly eating away at her and let’s not mention that her physical form has not had any nourishment in days. Ideally, she needs a hospital to keep her body alive”

Panic seemed to set in for both of the boys as they looked back at each other. Dean’s eyes couldn’t focus on anything, he kept looking to you on the bed to Sam to the floor. You couldn’t be deteriorating. You couldn’t be slowly dying. This wasn’t happening. Why didn’t they think of this sooner? The thought that you weren’t eating or drinking hadn’t crossed their minds. Dean reached forward and took a hold of your hand as his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his thoughts.

Sam tried to compose himself and his thoughts so he could be there for his brother and so he could keep his mind straight to help to keep you alive. You needed a feeding tube to help keep your body nourished but no one they knew could perform such a procedure.

“We can’t take her to a hospital, she has no pulse. She’d be pronounced dead at the scene” Sam confirmed, thinking aloud.

Rowena just nodded in agreement “Then we best work fast” She suggested, looking between the brothers “You still got my grimoire?”

Sam’s expression turned tight as Rowena looked at him “It’s not your-we have it” He struggled to get out, refusing to get into the argument again about whose grimoire it was. He knew he would have to make sure to never leave Rowena alone with the book as he was sure she would steal it. He was also refusing to get into an argument. 

“Let’s get to it” Rowena stated as she strode past Sam, patting him lightly on the chest. Sam just maintained his bitch face as he followed the witch down the hall to the library, leaving Dean with your body.

Dean couldn’t believe what he had heard. Not only were they fighting the curse that bound you, they were now racing against the clock as your body wasn’t getting what it needed to survive. He let go of your hand and gently placed it on your chest, his fingers lingering on your skin “We’ll get you out Y/N, I’ll get you out. I promise”

Standing in front of the fire, you’d lost track of time. You stayed staring at the spot Dean was once standing in for a while before you turned to watch the embers of the fire dancing away from the flames. You were finding it hard to process what was happening, your mind felt like it was spinning. You’d been trapped in this place for nearly a day, you’d heard or seen Dean three times since then. You couldn’t get how time was different for you. You weren’t in another dimension, there was no way, why would another dimension have a barrier? You had to be still on your earth somewhere but the time paradox was really throwing you.

With a sigh, you turned to look around the room. You had to find something to distract yourself with, maybe only then will you start to remember something about your predicament. Each time you tried to focus on what Dean had told you, about the store and the witch, you just got the same flashbacks. Sitting with Dean in the impala, talking with Sam in the motel room and heading to the bar. You smiled slightly when you also remembered the weight of Dean on top of you when he pinned you to the bed. Sure, it was playful but you were thankful you can remember at least that. It was something you could definitely distract yourself with later to help you sleep.

With a grunt of frustration, you decided that taking a bath might help you to warm up and at least provide something different than sitting and staring at the fire. Pulling the blanket closer around your shoulders, you made your way across the old wooden floorboard, headed towards the bathroom. Just before the door, the toe of your shoe caught a loose floorboard and made you trip, nearly losing your balance. You cursed as you regained your balance before looking down and noticing the slightly raised floorboard, kicking it with your boot. Upon doing this, you saw the floorboard move and your curiosity got the better of you.

Moving down onto your hands and knees, you felt all around the floorboard and noticed ridges on one side. This was your indication that this was more than just a loose board, there was something under it. You scrambled to get a hold of the board, your fingernails digging slightly into the wood as you pulled it up. You coughed slightly at the dust that rose up with the board before widening your eyes at what you saw.

There in a little make shift twig box, were scraps of paper, receipts, anything that could be scribbled on. They were full of words, paragraphs, letters and it was in that moment that you realised that you weren’t the first person to be trapped here. There were others before you. Dread overcame you, what had happened to them? Did they make it out of here alive?

Your head started to hurt and you brought your hand up to your temple to try and ease the pain. It felt like a sudden sharp migraine and you felt like you couldn’t focus on anything in front of you. You started to have flashes going through your minds’ eye of just what had happened to you. You remembered being in the store. You remembered speaking to the witch and all the pieces of jewellery she had around her neck. You remembered feeling sleepy and seeing a blue hue surround you as she spoke to you. However you can’t see what was in front of you at the time. The words the witch whispered were echoing in your head “Altum somnum” You repeated to yourself, feeling a little elated that you were starting to remember.

You pulled the basket from its hiding place intent on reading through whatever messages were left behind. One of these could hold a clue to your escape, one of these notes could hold the secret of where you were. You had to tell Dean but you had no idea how to summon him, you could only wait until his next visit to tell him your news.

That you were starting to remember what happened to you.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little juicy chapter for you :) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Feedback fuels me so let me hear your thoughts if you have time :) Much love!
> 
> Tumblr: Winchest09

After hearing what Rowena had to say when she examined you, it was a hard pill to swallow for Dean. His head was reeling with all the information that as swimming around. You were cursed, trapped and now deteriorating? He wanted to have hope, he needed to save you but every day there seemed to be a new hurdle that made it that little bit harder to bring you home. Feeling slightly defeated, Dean headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee before joining the team to get stuck into some research.

Entering the library, coffee in hand, he was greeted by Sam and Rowena sorting through all the relevant books from the bookcases. Rowena already had a few books open, her long fingers scanning the pages as Sam placed new literature next to her.

Sensing Deans presence, Sam looked towards his brother “You alright Dean?”

“Peachy” Came his response as he rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee

Pulling a tight lipped smile, Sam went back to sorting through the books, eager to find the answer to bring you home. Dean started to look through the research pile, his mind spinning, unsure where to start. As he picked up a couple of books, Rowena looked over to him, her hands palm flat on the table “Dean, does Y/N remember anything?” She questioned

“No. I-I tried to coax her but she’s understandably emotional about the whole thing” Dean shook his head before remembering what he thought might be some key information about where she was “Although time seems to be different in there, she seems to think she’s only been there for a few hours”

“But it’s coming up to three days” Sam interjected, a frown etched in his brow.

Dean shrugged “Somehow, time is different where she is” He stated.

Rowena shakes her head as she scoured some more of the pages in front of her “It’s not much to go off but it’s a start. I’m going to have to go through all types of curses Dean but unfortunately these things take time, it’s literally like trying to find a needle in a haystack” She mentioned, sympathetically.

“Time. That’s the one thing we don’t have” Dean quipped, his voice laced with emotion, the air becoming thick with tension.

Before anyone could say anything else, the fluttering of wings was heard and all three members of the bunker turned to see Castiel standing at the end of the tables. Dean let out a sigh of relief, hoping to whoever was in charge these days for some good news.

“Cas! Please tell me you’ve got something for us” Dean pleaded.

“Sam, Dean, Rowena” Castiel greeted as he walked closer to the huddle “Unfortunately not, I’m sorry Dean. The angels weren’t forthcoming with remedies, not wanting to meddle in human affairs”

“That’s bullshit” Dean snapped “All those dick angels do is meddle”

Castiel frowned “I understand that you’re upset” He tried to reason.

“Upset?! No Cas, upset doesn’t even cut it. Y/N is knocking on deaths damn door and there’s nothing I can do about it” Deans voice became rough, his eyes become glassy and he stared down the angel. The room growing silent once more.

Castiel sighed, he knew Dean was right and he did wish he could do more as Castiel cared deeply about you, you were his friend too after all. After a minute, his gravelly voice filled the silence “I can try to pinpoint her location again. If her state has weakened, it may allow me to locate her spirit”

Dean growled before throwing his coffee cup against the wall in anger “Enough with this state has weakened crap ok? She’s fine, she’s gonna be fine!” Dean roared, staring down at Cas.

Sam interjected quickly, placing himself between his brother and the angel. He knew Dean’s outburst wasn’t personal but the last thing they needed right now was a fight in the ranks. Sam placed his hands up in a submissive manner as he stood in front of Dean before slowly turning towards the angel “Ok, Cas why don’t you help us with some research, we can use an extra pair of hands”

Castiel nodded, walking around the other side of the table towards Rowena who already had books ready to hand to him.

Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder in a comforting manner, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok but he just shrugged of Sam’s hand, storming back out towards the kitchen.

“I’m gonna get a stronger drink” Dean snapped, leaving an atmosphere behind him.

You tried to do everything you could to contact Dean. You were desperate to get your newly found information across to him, you knew it could help to free you from this dull prison. However, no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t connect to him. You tried to summon him with sheer willpower, you meditated, you even tried to sleep but you couldn’t seem to drop off. It was infuriating.

You sat in the middle of the double bed, legs crossed looking at the notes in front of you. Each one of them had little messy scribbles which seemed to be written in blood. As chilling as that sounded to you, you knew it was the only reasonable option to write anything considering this place was baron. No food, no water so of course, no stationary. You were wrecking your head trying to figure out these notes, trying to piece together the clues. The witch did this was scribbled on one. Well that you knew already. You’re trapped, there’s no way out. Again, this was something you’d already figured out and you absentmindedly touched the cracks on your arm. You need to escape.

“No shit” You scoffed, wondering who on earth would want to stay here in the first place. However, the last two notes made you furrow your brow. It’s a curse. “A curse” You whispered, trying to think of the curses you’ve come across before. Then you thought that the author of the note may have not meant it in the literal sense, just stating that being there was a curse in itself. You growled as you ran your hand through your hair. You just needed answers.

Love. The last note stated. “Love? What the hell kind of clue is that?” You mumbled, aggravated at the random words in front of you.

Throwing yourself back onto the bed, you ran both of your hands through your hair. You were slowly starting to go insane as you were bored, the only source of entertainment being Dean when he somehow appeared in the same place you were. You pulled yourself up and off the bed, standing in front of the full length mirror that was in the room. Looking at your reflection, you felt and looked a mess. Your hair was all dishevelled, your make up had ran down your face and your clothes had become dirty from your earlier skirmish in the snow. You rolled your eyes, Dean had seen you looking like this and you grimaced at what he may have thought of you. So much for the sexy look you were originally going for. Sighing, you attempted to rub the make-up from under your eyes only for you to smudge it further down your face.

“Eugh!” You grunted, your eyes falling onto the bathroom door. You were itching for a bath but surely the taps wouldn’t work. Shrugging, you headed out of the bedroom to the bathroom. With nothing but time on your hands, you thought you may as well try.

Eyeing up the freestanding bath, you silently prayed that the taps would work. With a squeak as you turned the golden nozzles, you squealed in joy when hot water began to pump out. This was a win in itself and you couldn’t wait to soak your muscles in the water. You began to strip out of your clothes, placing them into the sink behind you. As your bath filled, you also filled the sink so you could at least hand wash some of the dirt out of your garments.

You placed a hand in the water to check the temperature before stepping and submerging yourself slowly. You let out a long pleasurable sigh as you loved the feeling of the goose bumps that erupted across your skin when the warmth encased you. You dipped yourself lower, sliding yourself under the water to wet your hair. As you rose, you pushed your wet strands away from your face and held your hands at the nape of your neck. For a moment, you’d forgotten where you were, you’d forgotten you were trapped but like a blast of cold air, reality dawned on you.

It also dawned on you that Dean could emerge at any time and here you were, naked in a bath tub with the bathroom door wide open. For a split second, you panicked. There were no bubbles to hide your modesty, no towels within reaching distance to cover your naked form if he were to appear at your doorway. But then that second passed and you let your mind wander to the possibility of Dean seeing you naked. How would he react? You bit down on your lower lip thinking of what could happen and you let your hand stroke down your body as you began to imagine your fantasy.

Dean was at the door, his green eyes growing dark and lustful from seeing your naked form wet and waiting for him in the bathtub. He was wearing dark jeans that made his ass look edible, a tight black t shirt with your favourite red shirt over the top. You closed your eyes, your hand grazing over your nipples. You imagined him stalking over to you, stripping himself of his flannel and top in one go, his toned torso coming into view. You watched in your mind’s eye as he unbuttoned the top of his jeans before kneeling beside you in the bathtub. Your hand ghostly trailed down past your naval, imagining it was Dean’s strong hand instead. You willed him to go lower as he used one finger to trace over your mound, you arched your back, willing for him to get closer. You saw how he smiled, licking his lower lip as he took all of you in.

You thought of him leaning over towards you, his lips nuzzling into the nape of your neck, stealing kisses before allowing his tongue to trace upwards behind your ear. You moaned, your hand dipping lower allowing your fingers to stroke between your folds. In your head, it was Dean’s fingers and you squirmed beneath them. He smiled a sly smile at how wet you were for him as he ran his thumb over your sensitive nub, his fingers dipping into you. You felt your body jerk at the sensation. He curled his fingers inside you, stroking that all important spot as you panted beside him, his thumb working overtime against you clit. You imagined his slightly stubble covered jaw grazing your shoulder as he planted soft kisses against your neck.

You worked yourself hard, chasing your blissful end, your fingers dipping in and out. You let out a shaky breath as you brought your other hand to cup at your breasts, thinking of Dean’s mouth instead. You closed your eyes as you felt his tongue swirl around your nipple, a pleasurable moan leaving his lips and a whimper leaving yours when you imagined his fingers leaving your soaked pussy. In reality, you were edging yourself.

Dean hooked ones of his bare toned arms under your legs, the other behind your neck as he hoisted you out of the freestanding bath. He hummed in approval as he placed your naked form on the side of the tub, using his large hands to spread your legs wide. Droplets of water cascading down your body, causing a puddle to go onto the floor. He sucked at his bottom lip, locking his hungry green eyes with yours. You shook with anticipation, knowing you would soon come undone to the thought of Dean’s mouth sucking and lapping at your juices.

Once more, you allowed your hand to travel south as you slowly circled your own bud, finding the thought of Dean being eye level with your wetness, exhilarating. You carried on with your fantasy, imaging Dean’s tongue lapping at you, dipping into your wet hole then flattening as he travelled all the way to your clit. You watched in your mind’s eye as he sucked and kissed the bud, his tongue becoming relentless to match the speed of your fingers that were currently working yourself. You were getting close, your toes were beginning to curl and that all too familiar feeling coiled itself within you.

Dean pulled away from your soaked pussy as he continued to fuck you with his fingers, his green eyes locked on yours, taking in your moans. The sight of you, all wet and orgasm ready made his erection painfully hard. You watched as he palmed at his dick through his now loose jeans as he moaned your name “Y/N”

You were blissfully unaware in reality however that Dean had manifested in the living room and was calling for you “Y/N?” He husked, looking around briefly before seeing steam seeping out from the bathroom doorway.

Still focused on your fantasy, unaware that the green eyed Winchester was metres away, you continued your pursuit to your pleasure, throwing your head back as you groaned his name “D-Dean” In reality, you were still in the bathtub with your legs spread wide, water splashing over the side of the bath as you chased your orgasm.

Dean had heard your breathy reply and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He didn’t know whether to be concerned or aroused. Either way, he crept closer to the bathroom door as he fought his conscience. Surely he couldn’t spy on you while you were bathing? He shook his head, you could be hurt, and you could have hit your head so he was doing this purely for your benefit. Or so he told himself.

You are that dangerously close to your euphoria that you’re delightfully unaware of what was happening around you. All you could concentrate on was your fantasy of Dean between your legs. You looked down to see him lapping at your clit, to see his fingers fucking you and your pussy clenched around them. “Dean” You breathlessly moaned. You were so close, your feet pressed hard against the porcelain tub to ground yourself, your fingers working overtime.

Dean stopped just outside the door, his knuckles getting ready to rasp on the wooden frame to make his presence known but hearing your breathless voice made him hesitate slightly “Y/N, you ok?” He cautiously called, his head leaning forward slightly to wait for a response.

You heard him in your head but your sense of clarity was well and truly lost. All you could see was him between your legs, relentlessly fucking you with his tongue and fingers. You groaned, you were close, so close “Dean…D…I’m” You stuttered, your stomach tightening, toes curling.

Dean stood straight, panic taking over “What Y/N, you ok?!” He questioned urgently, making the decision to move into the bathroom, thinking you were in distress.

It was at that moment when you realised that Dean was there, not just in your fantasy, but in reality and your eyes shot open. Your hands scrambled to cover your naked form, the water splashing more so over the side of the bath, just as he entered the room “DEAN!” You squealed, trying to save some of your modesty.

Dean’s eyes widened “Oh my god” He muttered under his breath, his eyes quickly roaming your figure before slapping one of his large hands over his eyes and his slightly pink cheeks “I’ll just be…yeah” He clears his throat and points outward towards the living room, blindly reaching for the door handle as he left the room. 

You didn’t know whether to be extremely embarrassed or to feel liberated that the man you have had feelings for had not only seen you in the nude, but also possibly getting yourself off. You wanted to hide in this bathroom and never come out. How were you meant to look him in the face after you’ve moaned his name? You knew he heard you. He acknowledged his name and came in to you as if you called for him. You groaned, this time in frustration, into your hands. You’d gotten yourself into this situation, you needed to get yourself out.

“and I didn’t even get to finish” You muttered under your breath as you pulled yourself out of the bath and quickly wrapped yourself in a towel. You grabbed your wet clothes out the sink and proceeded to give them a quick hand wash, all the time wondering what on earth you were going to explain it all to the man currently in the next room.

Dean paced outside the bathroom as he tried to calm himself down. If he said that his body hadn’t reacted to seeing you wet and naked, he’d be lying. He was currently sporting an erection that was straining tightly against his jeans. Running both hands down his face, he tried to get the picture of you out of his head but he couldn’t. The image of you, with your hand between your legs, thrashing in the water was going to be engrained in his mind until the end of his days. He let out a shaky breath, the image of your breasts that peaked above the water was taunting him. He was fighting everything he had to not throw caution into the wind, storm into the bathroom and fuck you against the wall. His dick twitched as he replayed your moans in his mind, the moans of his name and he stopped pacing. Were you thinking of him? Was he your sexual fantasy? Before he could ponder on the thought anymore, the bathroom door swung open and you came walking out, sheepishly looking at the floor.

Dean sensed her embarrassment and tried to break the awkward tension in the room “Sorry I – I didn’t know you-”

“Hey no it’s fine, why would you know” You cut him off, briefly looking up into his eyes as you held your towel tighter with one hand.

“Gotta admit, wasn’t expecting to see you in there” Dean smirked, remembering once more as he placed his hands his jean pockets “…thrashing about…” He continued, his shoulders coming forward as if he was an awkward teenager rocking on his heels “…having fun” He continued, a cheeky grin becoming evident.

You just stood there like a deer in the headlights. He basically just called you out on you masterbating in the bath so you knew you could play this two ways. Admit it, or deny it with some terrible excuse you know he’d never believe. You went with option A. “Yeah well a girl gets bored and I was cold” You shrugged, squaring your shoulders and looking him boldly in the eyes “Plus I just felt filthy so…”

“Yep” Dean strained, trying not to look at the beads of water travelling down your skin into the valley of your breasts, it wasn’t helping his erection situation. Then again, neither was the conversation he apparently was insisting on continuing. Seeing you standing there in just a towel, with what he just witness, was like torture. Like rain in a drought, he needed you, he wanted you.

He wanted to know what your legs would feel like wrapped around his waist, what your lips would feel like against his, what his dick would feel like buried inside you. He heard his name, there was no denying that so he dared to ask the question that was eating away at him.

“Were you thinking…” Dean cleared his throat as you raised your eyebrows at him. You heart beating a million miles a minute, he HAD heard you. Shit. Dean took a step closer, bringing one hand out of his pockets and scratched at the back of his neck “I just…I thought I heard you say my na-”

“Dean Cain” You spluttered out, thinking on your feet as fast as you could, eyes wide. It was the only other person you could think of on the spot who had the same name as him.

You saw Dean frown slightly “…who?” He questioned, his brown furrowing.

“You know, he played Superman. Also, he’s in Supergirl too. That show I watch sometimes” You ramble, trying to play it off as best as you could, hoping you were being convincing enough. You dared to make eye contact with Dean again and you watch as he raises a brow. You continued “Does it matter?”

“No…no” He replied with a tight lipped smile. If you had to take a guess, you could have sworn that he had looked a little disappointed as his shoulders sagged a little. You just put that down to your wishful thinking.

“Anyway” You wanted to change the subject and quickly, so you decided to walk towards the bedroom to grab the notes “I’m glad you’re here, I’ve found something” You announced as you grabbed the notes off the bed.

Dean swallowed the lump that was in his throat as he watched you walk to the bedroom. Of course you weren’t thinking of him you thought, he wouldn’t be that lucky. At least he still had the memory of you however, even if he couldn’t have the real thing, he’d definitely be storing that in his spank bank. He smirked slightly at the thought, he was still human after all.

Watching you walk out with all of these bits of paper in your hands, he looked at you with confusion as you passed them over. You explained to him everything, what each one of them said, what you suspected they were wrote with (to which Dean grimaced) and where you found them. You also told Dean about what you remembered from when you were with the witch, the words she uttered to you.

“This is” Dean smiled, feeling some weight being lifted, daring to feel hopeful “This is really good Y/N. We have something to work with”

You smiled back as you made you way to the fire, stoking it to keep the flames alive before sitting down on the rug next to it to keep warm “Yeah. I hope so. You going to remember everything?”

“Notes and altum somnum. Got it” He smiled, pointing to his head as he walked over to sit on the couch.

You leant back on your hands, letting the warmth of the fire wash over you and you felt a little at peace, despite not reaching your blissful end earlier, you could always finish yourself off later. You closed your eyes, tiredness creeping up on you after the eventful day you’d had.

You heard Dean speak up next to you as if he had read your mind “I need to tell you as well that we’ve worked out that your time here is a quarter of our time back home. So if I sleep for 4 hours, I only get one…here with you” He sat forward slightly, his hands encased together as he tried his hardest to not let his eyes roam over your figure.

You sat up slightly, opening your eyes to look into his “How…is that possible?”

“We don’t know sweetheart but we’ve got Rowena on the case now. She’s helping” Dean said softly, as his eyes broke contact with yours. You noticed how they quickly looked over your figure before he stared at his closed hands.

You smirked slightly, was he checking you out? Was he enjoying the view? Normally, you’d dive to cover yourself up but being sexually frustrated, you decided to put on a show. If he wanted to check you out, you were going to make it impossible for him to resist.

“So what’s she doing?” You questioned, as you rolled onto your side, back to the fire with your head resting on your hand. The towel had risen slightly, showing off your long legs which were bent fractionally at the knee, your other arm placed strategically in front of you just under your breast.

You saw as Dean ran his tongue across his lower lip before rubbing at his forehead, his throat bobbing as he tried everything he could to look anywhere but at you. He tried his best to explain what Rowena and Sam were doing back home but to not look weird he had to look at you and when he did, he felt his throat close up. Your towel was starting to come loose around your breasts and you weren’t doing anything to adjust it. He was convinced that if he sat at the other end of the coach, he would have a perfect view of your pussy and he groaned internally. Was she knowingly teasing him?

“Y/N, are you not gonna get dressed?” He questioned, his voice coming out huskier than expected. God, he didn’t want you to get dressed but he knew that if you stayed there looking like that any longer, he might effectively ruin your friendship.

You coyly shrugged, enjoying the effect you were having on the hunter in front of you. You felt empowered “I have no other clothes Dean and the ones I do have are currently drying after I washed them” Well…it wasn’t a complete lie. Your clothes were currently on the edge of the bath drying after you hand washed them but then you could use the duvet or a blanket to cover yourself up “I was dirty and so were my clothes” You smirked, the pun intended.

Deans lips went tight as he smiled, rubbing at his jaw. His self- control was dwindling and his erection that he was desperately trying to hide was becoming painful. He needed to do something, he needed to release this tension but he was trying to figure out just how to do that.

 

In the bunker, Sam strolls into the library, his third cup of coffee in his hand and one made for Rowena. The desks were covered in books, everyone having their own little research stations. Castiel was currently looking through a handful of spell books, Sam had lore and curses and Rowena had the grimore and ancient rituals.

Gratefully accepting her cup of coffee, Rowena looked up at Sam from under her thick eyelashes “Is your brother planning on joining us any time soon?” She questioned, one eyebrow arching.

Sam smiled slightly, scratching at his head with his now free hand “He’s uh…he’s passed out in the kitchen” He muttered, earning an eye roll from Rowena before he settled back down at his desk “Just me, you and Cas for now I guess” He stated, sipping at his coffee.

“Typical, I think I’ve found the counter curse and the boy drinks himself into oblivion” She sassed, her Scottish accent coming out strong.

“Wh-what?!” Sam spluttered into his coffee.

Rowena smirked “It’s all here in this little wee book. The curse itself talks about binding a soul whilst the host sleeps deeply. Next to it, is its reversal” She tapped her nails against the Latin, her smirk turning into a smile.

Sam beamed, his hands gesturing towards her on the table “Rowena that’s amazing, what do we need?”

Standing up, Rowena took the open spell book over to Sam, placing the ingredient list in front of him “Do you have all that?”

Sam nodded, hope blossoming in his chest “Thankfully, yeah. Yeah we do”

“Then I’ll meet you in Y/N’s room pronto” Rowena replied smoothly before she went to gather her things.

Sam looked over at Cas who was also smiling before he offered his assistance with gathering the ingredients. Luckily it wasn’t much or anything exotic so everything they needed was scattered about the bunker. After about half an hour, they had everything they needed and they took it to Rowena who had set up in your room. Red candles littered each one of your surfaces, they’re flames portrayed a warm glow. As Cas helped arrange the ingredients next to Rowena, Sam darted back to the kitchen where Dean was currently passed out, face down on the table.

Shaking his brother, Sam hoped that he would wake but it didn’t seem to be working. “Dammit Dean” He muttered under his breath, his expression one of disgust as he takes in the empty whiskey bottle next to him. He knew his brother was struggling with this but drinking himself into oblivion was not going to help anything and at any moment, you could wake up and Dean wouldn’t be there to greet you.

Sam tried one more time to wake his brother, this time slapping him hard on the back but all he got was a grunt. Sam had no choice but to leave him to it, they had to perform the spell before your body deteriorated anymore. They had to bring you home.

As the youngest brother entered your room, Rowena had already started the spell under Cas’ supervision. She started to chant the reversal, the ingredients in the bowl sparking, and the candles in the room flickering. Sam kept clenching then unclenching his hands as he stared down at your still form on the bed, his nerves on pins at what the outcome of this spell would be. As Rowena placed the last ingredient into the bowl, her eyes turned lilac and the bowl exploded with a blue flame causing all of the candles in the room to burn out.

“Bollocks” The witch muttered. The spell hadn’t worked.

 

You were still lying on your side, basking in the warmth of the fire as you and Dean made small talk. It was the only thing that Dean could think of doing to try and take his mind off wanting to take you there and then in front of the flames. You both laughed at a story Dean was telling about him and Sam when they were younger, you always loved hearing about their childhood, even though it was limited. You admitted how Dean looked after Sam, how he practically raised him. It was a quality in him that you admired.

“So…this seems to be the longest you’ve been here” You noted, playing with the hem of your towel.

Dean nodded as he rubbed at the back of his neck “I uh…might have knocked myself out”

“What?” Your smile fell, concern immediately flowing through you at his admission.

“Full bottle of whiskey, good vintage and percentage” Dean half chuckled, knowing that you’d be deadpanning him right now “Pretty sure I went KO on the kitchen table”

“I can’t beli-” You couldn’t even finish your sentence when you felt like all the wind had been knocked out of your lungs. You pushed yourself off the floor so you were sitting up as you tried tour hardest to catch your breath.

Dean noticed the change and immediately grew concerned “Y/N? You ok?”

You didn’t even have the opportunity to answer before a familiar searing pain soared through your body and you let out a piercing scream. Dean rushed over, placing himself in front of you as he scanned the room quickly for danger before looking back at you. Your screams didn’t stop as you clawed at your right arm, clinging tightly too it as tears streamed down your face. Your skin was burning, throbbing and you tried desperately to stem the pain.

Dean noticed the source of your pain and tried to pry your arm from your grip so he could inspect it. Although he didn’t have to move your hand to see what was causing the pain. Thick black cracks were crawling from your wrist to your elbow, the skin around them an angry red as your skin burned with pain.

“Please help me” You sobbed, your eyes fleeting from your arms to Dean’s concerned eyes.

Dean felt his eyes glass over, swallowing a hard lump in his throat when your pleading eyes bore into his “You’re gonna be ok Y/N” He whispered, brushing the hair gently from your face and the tears from your cheeks.

“Stay with me Dean” You pleaded, the pain was too much and you were scared. Looking down at your arm, you loosened your grip so you could fully inspect the damage. You were falling apart, the curse draining you, piece by piece.

You’ve never been terrified before. You’ve been scared, nervous or apprehensive but never downright terrified. The look on Dean’s face said it all, the worry etched in his features as he held your face in his hands “Please don’t go, please don’t let me go” You begged him.

Dean felt his resolve break there and then. He pulled you into him, his strong arms wrapping around your frame, his head resting on top of yours.

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter. If you're on tumblr - find me! Winchest09
> 
> xox

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart”

Normally, you’d relish the fact that you were encased in Dean’s arms but the pain that was tearing through you was horrifying. You felt every tear in your skin as it came apart, the burn that made the cracks black, it was torture. The light in your darkness however, was Dean’s strong arms that were currently wrapped around your frame. He was holding you so tight, his plump lips peppering comforting kisses into your hair.

“I-it hurts Dean” You whimpered into his chest, you hand clutching your arm “It hurts so much”

Dean gently pulled you away from his chest, his hands sliding down your arms softly “Let me see” He whispered, his face still so close to yours. You just nodded, tears still trailing down your cheeks.

You watched as Dean pulled your arms into view, tracing his fingers over the cracks in your skin. His touch feather light, his brow furrowed as he watched the blackness stain your skin. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to take all of your pain away. If he could switch places with you he would in an instant, he just wanted you home.

“This is bad, De” You said softly, your voice breaking just a little as you watch his fingers trace over your injuries.

Dean shook his head, swallowing down his fear “Hey, no. It’s just a few scratches” He took your hands in his, dipping his head slightly to look at you, trying to catch your eyes to reassure you “We’ll fix this”

You just shook your head, allowing more tears to flow. The warmth of the fire next to you doing nothing to dry the stains on your face. It’s not that you were insecure about yourself and your abilities but right now, being so terrified, you couldn’t see a way out. All you could think about was how this was going to be your endgame. Dean had already visited you multiple times and there was no breakthrough on getting you home.

You pulled your hands from Dean’s grasp and hugged yourself “Maybe it’s not meant to be fixed” You whispered.

“Y/N” Dean hushed, feeling his heart break in that moment “How-how the hell can you say that?” He questioned as he gently placed his large hand on your face, urging you to face him.

“Dean let’s be serious here ok?” You questioned as you took in the expression he was wearing “I’m trapped in a place that none of you know of, you appear here only when you’re sleeping, my skin is literally cracking which means I’m falling apart and I don’t even need to mention the fact that I’m unresponsive and deteriorating in the real world” You sobbed. Saying it out loud just made it even more real. You had no idea how to get home, neither did Dean. You furiously wiped at your tears, hating that Dean was seeing you like this.

“Y/N…” He whispered.

“De, I need to accept my fate” You interrupted “Maybe…maybe this is it you know?” You swallowed down the lump in your throat when you saw the broken look on Dean’s face. You knew that was the last thing that he wanted to hear but you couldn’t see your way out. You had to at least acknowledge the possibility that this was your end.

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together “Are you kidding me? Sweetheart, this is not your time. You’re going to outlive us all”

He sounded so determined and it made you smile slightly. Dean Winchester, the man who would put himself in front of danger for anyone close to him. It was a quality you loved and hated at the same time. He cared so deeply about those around him but a world without this green eyed man, would be a world worse off and it scared you.

Clearing your throat, you played with the hem of your towel “Will you promise me something?” You questioned, looking up into the eyes you loved so much.

“Anything” Dean nodded, an urgency in his tone as he shuffled closer towards you, his hips now at your side, in line with your knees.

You took a deep breath, the intimacy of him making you nervous “Promise me that if my time comes, if it comes, just let me go. No deals, no hoodoo just, let me be” You spoke with a soft confidence, not breaking eye contact throughout the whole sentence.

You saw his resolve break just a little “Y/N…I…I can’t promise that” He stuttered.

You rolled your eyes, your hand automatically going to his thigh as a comfort which in turn made Dean’s breath hitched in his throat “Come on Dean…please. No more sacrifices” You pleaded with him. You couldn’t let him sacrifice his happiness for you. There was no way.

Dean sighed as he ran a hand down his face. You really had no idea how much you meant to him. You still thought you were just one of the guys but you were so much more than that. “Do you really think I could live without you?” He questioned, urging you to look at him so you could see the sincerity in his eyes as his one hand squeezed yours on his thigh. His lips sporting a soft smile when he recollected the first time he met you “You’re this little fireball that came into our lives covered in werewolf blood, guns blazing and kicked ass. You probably saved mine and Sammy’s ass that night” He chuckled.

You looked down at your hand encased in his on his leg before your attention went back to the cracks in your arm and you let out a sigh, your hair falling in front of your face as you did so. You weren’t in the same league as the Winchester’s when it came to hunting, that’s what you were telling yourself “I’m just your back up”

“Back up?” Dean scoffed, his hand squeezing yours as he leant forward to push the piece of hair that had fallen in front of your face, behind your ear “Sweetheart, you’re more than backup. You’re family. You’re my best friend. You’re-” Dean held his breath as you looked at him, your Y/E/C orbs glistening in the firelight. He suddenly became very aware that you were still in just a towel, just moments earlier he was watching you thrash around in the bathtub. In this split second moment where he was studying you, he realised that you were everything he had wanted in life. Sure, your life wouldn’t be picket fences and bake sales on a Sunday but it’d be making pies together in the kitchen, coffee in bed and movie days on the sofa. In this split second moment, Dean made one of the biggest decisions of his life. With that in mind, he smiled softly and tucked the loose strands of hair behind your ear, tracing his forefinger down your cheek to your chin “-Hell Y/N, you’re everything to me”

His eyes drop to avoid your intense stare for just a moment as he scans your cleavage, your collarbones, up your neck before resting on your lips. He dares to inch closer as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip “You’re my everything” He admits in a whisper, leaning closer to you, his forehead resting on yours.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. You had no idea what was happening right now, you were in a daze. Everything around you seemed to disappear, your thoughts vanished as you focused on the feeling of Dean’s breath upon your skin. You let out a shaky breath that you didn’t know you were holding as you closed your eyes, wanting to remember this exact moment. The crackles of the fire, the warmth of the flame, the feeling of Dean’s nose brushing ever so slightly against yours. You hand was still holding his on his thigh, although his thumb was gently rubbing at your skin.

You opened your eyes to stare at his full, plump lips as edged forward slightly. You looked up into his eyes from under your full lashes to see him hungrily staring at your mouth. He was waiting for you to make the move, he’d put his feelings out there and wanted your permission to take it further. You coyly smiled a small smile as you removed your hand from under his to place it onto his stomach, feeling it tighten under your touch. Dean shuddered underneath your fingers that were tracing their way up his chest, your palm became flat over his heart and your smile became bigger when you felt that it was beating widely under your touch.

This was a moment you had only imagined countless of times when you were in bed, alone. This was a moment you had wished for when you were riding in the back of the impala. Now this moment, was yours. You made the move. You angled your face slightly and closed the small gap between you, brushing your lips against his.

Inside, Dean felt like he’d hit the jackpot. You wanted him just as much as he wanted you. The feeling of your lips brushing against his was more than he could take. He brought his free hand to cup the back of your head, his fingers nesting into your hair as he pressed his lips onto yours. You took a deep breath at the contact, the feeling of his lips on yours was ecstasy and you whimpered into his mouth, the arousal pooling between your legs. Dean smiled into the kiss when he heard the sound you made and brushed his tongue along your bottom lip, seeking permission for entry which you gave eagerly.

You fisted at his shirt, your other hand coming to rest on his bicep as he drew you closer to him, his other hand now pressed against your bare shoulder. You felt his stubble rubbing against your skin and you enjoyed the delicious burn it gave, anticipating how it would feel in between your legs.

Dean let out a low grumble as you nipped at his bottom lip, his erection pressing hard against his jeans and it was taking all of his self-control to not whip off your towel and lay you down in front of the fire. However, he wanted to take his time, he wanted to worship you and your body, to give you the respect and love you deserved. He didn’t want you to think that you were just a one night stand, a notch on his bedpost because you were it for him. You were everything.

In the bunker, your room was consumed by darkness thanks to the spell not working. The cracks in your arm creeping on your skin on your right arm. Sam strode across your room in a panic and flicked on the lights, his eyes immediately landing on you to see if there was any change. A frown appeared on his brow when he noticed the thick black cracks slowly appearing on your right arm. “Rowena, what the hell happened?!” He bellowed as he hastily made his way to your side.

Rowena was wide eyed as she shook her head, her hands held out in front of her “I-it appears that the witch has put a safety mechanism on her curse. The spell is basically protecting itself against any tampering which has caused the curse to quicken its effects” She tried to explain as best as she good, her hands running through her red locks.

Sam’s face became stoic as he swallowed hard, he knew time was running out. He knew that Dean was probably with you, trying to figure out a cure or a way out but Sam needed him to be awake to talk things over, they needed a plan of action “Cas you need to wake up Dean” He said with urgency “Now!”

Castiel just nodded as he hastily left your room, intent on his mission to disturb Dean from his slumber. Considering he was comatose from alcohol, Cas was the only one who would be able to get through to him.

Sam ran his hands through his hair before he brought them back down over his face. His mind was running at a million miles per hour, taking everything in and trying to pinpoint what this was. The fact that the curse was now protecting itself, made the situation direr. He placed both hands on his hips as he sighed “What are we gonna do?”

Rowena just shook her head as placed both hands on your bed, leaning onto them “I don’t know, Samuel. We need to get back to the books”

Sam just nodded as he looked around the room. He knew that already but books weren’t getting them the answers they needed in the time they needed them. Suddenly Sam looked straight back at Rowena, a slight smile on his face as he clasped his hands together “I think we need to be more hands on”

“…meaning?” Rowena frowned, as far as she was concerned, they were being hands on already. She watched as Sam rushed out of your room with no explanation “Sam!”

Her call could be heard from the kitchen as it echoed down the hallway. Castiel quickly turned to see Sam bolt past the kitchen door and hastened his mission to wake up the eldest Winchester. He made his way to Dean who had his head on his folded arms, comatose on the table and he sighed. Castiel placed two fingers onto Dean’s forehead, a little white glow appearing as the angel closed his eyes. Focusing, he was able to pull Dean from his unconscious state.

Dean felt like he had hit his head repeatedly against a brick wall, it was pounding and seeing the empty whiskey bottles in front of him, he up curled his lips in disgust. Then he remembered you in your towel, he remembered you in front of fire and he remembered your kisses. As he smiled at the thought of you, he suddenly became very aware of the erection that was straining against his jeans.

Turning to his right, he’s startled by the angel standing there and he jumps in his seat, banging his knees under the table “Cas?” Dean questioned, a grimace on his face as he rubbed his knees.

“Dean we have a situation” Castiel stated plainly, frowning slightly at Dean’s motions.

Dean grumbled, knowing that he hadn’t woken up naturally “What the hell man?! I was with-”

“Y/N yes. She is the reason Sam told me to wake you” The angel interrupted, walking closer to Dean.

The eldest Winchester pinched the bridge of his nose “Sam wasn’t even there and he’s still cock blocking me” He muttered under his breath, earning a confused head tilt from Castiel. Dean just shook his head and motioned for him to continue.

“Dean it’s not good news” Came a gravelly reply which made Dean stand straight immediately.

“What do you mean?” He questioned as he walked closer to his friend, concern etching at his features.

“Her condition has worsened. Rowena thought she had found the counter curse but it appears the spell has a protective quality” Castiel explained as Dean started to frown “If anyone tries to tamper with the spell, it defends its self my rapidly accelerating its effects”

Dean held up his hand to stop Cas from talking “Wait, wait. So you’re telling me that the reason Y/N got new scars on her arm, was screaming in agony, is because someone tried to tamper with the curse?”

Castiel just nodded, unable to look Dean in the eyes “Well…yes. Sam, Rowena and I thought we had found the counter curse. This has made things a lot more complicated” He tried to explain.

“You think?!” Dean’s fury was written all over his face. Your screams and the look on your face when you felt the agonising tears in your skin will be forever burned in his mind. He was meant to be protecting you, he was meant to be getting you out and instead he spent his time with you making out in front of the fire. He let his own feelings get in the way of your safety and it made him feel uneasy.

With wide strides, Dean made his way to your room. His head still banging from a hangover and his thoughts making a heavy weight press on his chest. He wanted you home and safe but instead on trying to work on a plan to bring you home, he made a move on you and got distracted by your nearly naked form.

As Dean made his way into your room, and saw you motionless on the bed, he swore he wouldn’t let himself get distracted again. He’d spend every waking minute working on a way to get you home. He would push his feelings aside. With Castiel in tow, Dean stopped just before the end of your bed, taking in your delicate features.

Noticing the company, Rowena looked up from your side “Dean, you’re back with us” She smiled as she stood “Did you learn anything while you were Y/N?”

Clearing his head of his self-loathing thoughts, he nodded “Actually, yeah I did” Dean replied, rubbing at his stubble “Y/N said that she remembered the witch saying ‘altum somnum’ and she also found some notes that people had managed to scribble which means people must have been there before”

Rowena frowned slightly “Altum somnum? That’s Latin for…”

“Deep sleep” Came another voice and Dean turned to see his little brother standing in the doorway and nodded in greeting.

Rowena nodded “I can work with this. There will only be a handful of spells where those words must be muttered” She sounded hopeful as she started to gather and put away her things from your bedside.

“What about the notes?” Castiel questioned, looking at Dean, encouraging him to explain more.

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember “They were random words or phrases. Things like the obvious, the witch did it. That she’s trapped and there isn’t a way out and then there was this random on which just said…love” Dean said softly, looking around the room as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Love? Could that be a clue?” Rowena asks as she looked between the three boys, all of them looking as lost as the other.

Dean just sighed as he ran one hand down his face, feeling frustrated that they weren’t getting anywhere fast “I don’t know but they were hidden under the floorboards”

A moment of silence fell over the room as everyone began to contemplate the new information, all eyes looking at you on the bed and the injuries you’ve already sustained. They knew that from here on out they needed to be careful with whatever they tried. Dean didn’t want to see you get hurt again, seeing it on hunts was bad enough but at least he could kill or be in control of that situation. Here, in this scenario, Dean couldn’t control a damn thing. He couldn’t kill anything as it was already dead. He was fighting an invisible force that was getting stronger over time.

“We need to see what’s going on, wherever she is” Castiel’s gravelly voice cut through the silence.

Sam nodded in agreement, a plan already formulated in his mind “Yeah I mean Dean, what you’re telling us is great but maybe there is something you’re missing” He stated as his hands went into his pockets “We seriously can’t afford to waste any more time. We need all hands on deck now”

Dean just sighed “So what do you suggest?” He questioned, staring at Sam intently.

Sam pulled his hands back out of his pockets and motioned towards his elder brother “We need to see what you see, we need to visit Y/N, so…” He explained as he disappeared out of the doorway for a second, coming back a moment later wheeling in a machine “…I dug out the mind link device. I figured we could connect it to you and me, then Cas could hitch a ride”

Dean didn’t have the energy to argue, he didn’t want to waste time asking questions and he trusted Sam with everything he had. If he thought this would work then he’d give it a shot. Unfolding his arms, he let them hang by his side “I promised Y/N I’d get her home. So let’s get her home”

Sat in front of the fireplace, you couldn’t stop smiling. Sure, Dean left at a very inconvenient time but that wasn’t anyone’s choice. Your lips were swollen and tinging from the heavy kissing you’d just been doing and you beamed at the feeling. You brought up your fingers to your lips, relishing in the feeling it was giving you. You just wished he could have stayed longer as you definitely would have done more than just kiss him.

Wondering if your clothes were now dry, you stood up and made your way to the bathroom to check on them. You mind was still spinning with what had happened, Dean Winchester liked you back. Who would have thought? His words echoing in your mind “You’re my everything” Even though you were trapped god knows where, you didn’t care, Dean was making it all ok.

In the bathroom, you felt at your clothes. Noticing they were still damp in places, you picked them up in your hand to lay them out in front of the fire. With your clothes bundle in your arms, you walked past the mirror in the bathroom and something on your body caught your eye. You took a few steps backwards to look at your reflection and you were confused at what you saw. The original scarring on your left arm had started to heal, the cracks were still there and were still deep but they were shorter. They weren’t reaching your elbow anymore and the skin was starting to knit together.

That’s when it hit you like an oncoming train. You dropped your clothes and ran back into the living room, picking up the notes on the sofa you had shown Dean that had been left behind. You frantically looked through them till you came to the one you were looking for. Love.

Could it be that being in love with someone was the key to all of this? You mind was spinning with questions and scenarios as you stared at the note in your hand. Then your self-doubt kicked in. Did Dean piece it all together when he saw the note? Knowing that he and the team had been researching in the bunker, your mind was telling you that they had come across curses and sleeping spells. Of course they had, Rowena was now working on the case. You felt sick at the thoughts now running through your head, Dean didn’t really want you. Dean had only kissed you because he knew it would help in saving your life.

With the mind link device all set up in the library, the boys had made themselves comfortable. Dean was sat at the end of the table, Sam to his right with Cas by the machine next to Sam. With all the necessary wires attached, the angel turned to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder “You ready?”

Dean didn’t mutter a word, he just merely nodded trying to focus his energy on seeing you again. He didn’t know what he was going to say to you, he didn’t know how he was going to act. All he wanted to do was pull you into his arms and tell you it as all going to be fine but now he wasn’t so sure it was going to be. He wanted to hold you close to make himself feel grounded, he wanted to lose himself in you and he felt selfish.

Taking in Dean’s nod, Castiel places his hand on Dean’s forehead, instantaneously sending him to sleep. Immediately after, he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and flicks the switch to turn on the device.

In the cabin, you were pacing around in the bedroom area, trying to work out what your next moves were going to be. If Dean had just kissed you to heal you, surely he would have told you right? It wouldn’t have been as passionate as it was or did it have to passionate for it to help heal your injuries? Your head was spinning so you placed yourself on the edge of the bed with your head in your hands. In the time Dean had been gone, you had gotten yourself dressed in your now dry clothes and stared at the notes that had been left behind. Oh and let’s not forget that you were also replaying Dean’s kiss in your mind too.

As you sat there, your fingers wound in your hair with elbows on your thighs, you heard multiple murmured voices coming from the main area of the cottage. Your head snapped up, pushing yourself off the bed and placing your back against the wall. Your hunter instincts still strong. As you peered around the doorway, your guard broke down as you saw Dean, Sam and Castiel standing there. You couldn’t help the smile that broke across your face when you saw the youngest Winchester and the angel. You hadn’t realised how much you had missed them “Sam! Cas!” You squealed as you ran out of the bedroom, wrapping your arms around Sam tightly “Oh my god you guys have no idea how good it is to see you” You exclaimed.

“Hey Y/N” Sam half chuckled, tightening his arms around your frame.

You pulled away from him before going to hug Castiel. His response to which was “I’m glad you’re alive”

You giggled slightly into his chest, you hoped he’d never change “Me too Cas”

You pulled away and looked towards Dean. Expecting him to be standing there, waiting in line for a hug but he hadn’t moved from his spot. You noticed that he looked uncomfortable and you frowned. You thought he would be excited to see you again but he just leant against the back of the couch, his arms folded. 

The awkward exchange between you didn’t go unnoticed by Sam to which he quirked his brow “We’ve come to lend a hand. It’ll help us if we see what Dean was seeing” He stated quickly to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Yes, Dean’s mentioned about a force field around this place? Can you show us?” Castiel questioned, stepping forward as he looked around the cabin.

“S-sure” You stuttered, your stomach flipping when your eyes rested on Dean, noticing that he would not make eye contact with you “Let me just grab a blanket, it’s cold out there”

As you headed back into the bedroom, all three men watched as you walked away. When you were safely out of sight, Sam elbowed Dean harshly in the ribs “Why you being weird?” Sam hushed

“I’m not being weird” Dean frowned, his arms still crossed “You’re weird” He retorted.

Before Sam could reply, you had re-emerged from the bedroom with a blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders, choosing to ignore the tension in the room “Ok let’s go” You announced, as you walked towards the cabins front door.

As you passed, Sam elbowed his brother once more, silently motioning for him to talk to you to kill whatever elephant was in the room but Dean just shrugged him off, ignoring Sam’s bitch face. You opened the cabin door and made you way into the snow, shivering slightly at the temperature change. You turned to wait for the boys to follow you, only to see Dean skulking off to the side, looking around the perimeter. He didn’t even glance your way and you were understandably hurt which only fuelled your fire. You wanted to have it out with him, you wanted to ask him why he kissed you yet you didn’t want your thoughts to be true.

As Sam and Cas came to your side, your attention went to the treeline and you pointed “It’s just through these trees”

“Lets go” Sam said, a soft smile on his lips.

Your heels trudged through the snow as you tightened the blanket around you. You kept peeking over your shoulder at Dean who was trailing behind. He was look at everything he was passing but he still refused to look at you. You sighed, you needed to face this head on. You needed to pull up your big girl panties, bite the bullet and talk to him.

You slowed your pace slightly, letting Sam and Cas take the lead through the trees as they chatted between themselves about what they were seeing. With Dean’s long bow legs, you soon fell into line with him and you saw his jaw clench when you looked at him.

“Are we going to talk about what happened?” You asked in a hushed tone, your arms still wrapped in the blanket draped around your shoulders.

Dean’s jaw ticked slightly as he still focused on the path in front of him “Let’s just focus on getting you out” He stated plainly, putting no emotion in his reply.

“Seriously?!” You chided.

Dean held a neutral face “Seriously Y/N. We haven’t got time for this now” He growled lowly, not wanting his brother or Castiel to hear. You stumbled slightly at his words, reaching out to the nearest tree for balance. Dean then took a quick glance at you and he wished he hadn’t. Your face said it all and he hated that he was the one hurting you right now but the quicker he got you home, the quicker he could sort this all out. Your eyes were glossy as they wore your heartbreak and Dean felt his shoulders slump down.

Dean had near enough confirmed your thoughts and you didn’t know whether to swing for him or run. He had kissed you when you were vulnerable just to make you feel better. You would rather suffer the pain of the curse than have him play with your feelings like that.

Anger bubbled in the pit of your stomach as you wiped the stray tear that had fallen down your cheek. You would not cry over Dean Winchester.

“Fine” Was your simple reply. Placing your best foot forward, you stormed your way forward, wanting to get out of his way.

Before you could take another step past him, you felt his large hand on your elbow, stopping you in your tracks “Look it’s just-”

“No Dean, I got it” You snapped, interrupting him as you stared into his moss green eyes “I knew I meant nothing to you. It was all just words wasn’t it? You didn’t mean any of it, you just played me to save my life” You seethed, your voice barely above a whisper. 

Immediately, confusion littered Dean’s face, a frown etching at his brow “What are you on about?” He questioned, his guilt eating him up knowing that you thought he didn’t want you.

“Forget it Dean” You spat as you snatched yourself free of his grasp.

You stormed your way forward through the snow as you left a confused Dean behind. You had no idea that Sam had seen the whole argument play out as you approached him further on in the trees. You held your body tightly as you tried to hide your face in the blanket, you could always blame the cold if anyone asks about the redness in your cheeks. 

You finally thought you could have what you had always wanted but it was too good to be true. Even though he was saving your life, he was breaking your heart at the same time. Underneath your blanket, your healed scars started to split. Fresh cracks appearing where the fresh skin had covered undoing the work that Dean’s kiss had done. However, unbeknown to you or to any one, it wasn’t just Dean’s kiss that had healed you.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy the new add. If you love it, or have thoughts, let me know! Feedback is fuel. 
> 
> Also if you're on tumblr - come and say hello! @Winchest09
> 
> :)

You wrapped your arms tighter around your body as you strode through the snow, marching past Sam to reach Castiel. Sam smiled at you slightly with sincerity, his hands in his pockets but you couldn’t return it, your blood was boiling with anger and the last thing you needed was Sam trying to play mediator between you and Dean. So you continued on past him, heading to show Cas the barrier and to get as far away from the green eyed Winchester as possible.

As you got to Castiel’s side, you huffed and kicked some snow off your tip of your boot. You saw how Castiel frowned slightly, his head dipping to study your face “Everything…ok?” He questioned, the words rolling off his tongue.

“Apart from being stuck in an unknown place with an unknown curse cracking my skin? Yeah perfect” You grunted, kicking at the snow on the floor. You noticed how Castiel turned awkwardly, not knowing how to responded and you immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over you “Sorry Cas, I’m just stressed. Didn’t mean to take it out on you” You explained softly, your hand going to his arm.

“It’s ok Y/N. I’m sure you’re finding this situation difficult” Castiel replied, a slight smile on his lips.

“Yeah” You sighed, briefly looking behind you to see Dean and Sam in a heated conversation “You have no idea”

-

Dean watched as you stormed ahead, his eyes landing on those of his brothers who held a concerned look and he knew that he had probably seen the exchange between you and him. He rolled his eyes as he continued forward towards his brother, knowing exactly what was to come.

As Dean caught up to his brother, Sam matched Dean’s strides, his hands motioning towards you in his pockets “What was that about?” He questioned

“What?” Dean snapped, not bothering to look at Sam.

Sam sighed “Dean, come on. I’m not deaf or blind. She just nearly took your head off”

“She’s just frustrated being in here Sammy and she’s taking it out on me” The eldest Winchester swallowed hard, hoping his excuse would be believable. Looking up at Sam though, he saw how his little brothers eyebrows were raised, Dean had to elaborate and fast “Oh come on, wouldn’t you be? Locked off from everything and everyone you know?”

“I…guess” Sam said slowly, bringing his raised eyebrows down to knit together.

Clearing his throat, Dean nodded thankful that Sam believed him “Yeah, exactly so let’s just focus on the task at hand” He stated, a gruffness to his tone as he pushed forward to join you and Castiel at the barrier.

-

You heard the snow crunch behind you signalling that the brothers had caught up you. You just motioned further behind the treeline and made your way forward, towards the force field barrier that was keeping you prisoner. You stopped walking when you arrived at your destination, allowing the boys to walk around you for them to inspect it themselves.

Feeling the blanket hug your shoulders, you tightened your hold on the material as you watched how each of the boys inspected the force field. You knew exactly what they were doing, you’d already done the exact same. There were looking for weak points, breaks, anything that could give away what it was exactly. You let your eyes wander over to Dean every now and again, watching how he held himself. His shoulders were tight, his face stoic, he was focusing on the task at hand and nothing else. He hadn’t glanced over at you once and you shook your head at the thought. You didn’t want to hold a grudge, you didn’t want to be angry with this man as he was your best friend. You just couldn’t get your head around why he would play with your feelings.

Before you could let your mind wander any further, a gruff voice broke your thoughts “I’ve never seen anything like this before. Even here, my powers are limited. But I can tell you that this force field isn’t one that I’ve seen before. There’s nothing beyond this border” Cas mused, his gaze wandering up and down the length of the barrier that he can see.

Dean just shook his head as he made his way to his side “Cas that makes no sense. I was on the other side of that barrier”

Castiel frowned “Then it must have been a merge between our reality and this place. Your mind was still getting accustomed to this connection between yourself and Y/N” He explained as he looked between you and Dean.

You couldn’t help the scoff that left your lips. As you looked away from Castiel, your caught Sam’s stare and noticed him frowning. You just shook your head to play it off “Look, I just want to come home. Do you have any ideas?” You questioned urgently, desperate eyes staring into the blue ones of the angel.

Castiel just shook his head, his hand coming onto your shoulder in comfort “I’m sorry Y/N but I don’t”

You didn’t hide your disappointment, you couldn’t. You were desperate to get home, get back to the bunker and to just sleep in your own bed. Sam noticed how the little bit of hope you had dissipated upon hearing Castiel’s words and it killed him. He stooped down a little, making his tall stature shorter so he can look into your eyes, hoping to provide some comfort “Seeing this though has helped more than you know. We’ve taken in what we can and we are not going to stop until your home” Sam explained, his voice soft before he pulled you in for a hug.

You relished the warmth from the hug Sam was giving you, his tall frame perfect for you to envelop yourself in. That in itself gave yourself some comfort in this harrowing time. Pulling away, you smiled at him and Cas “Thanks guys”

You saw Dean out of the corner of your eye edge forward towards you, his own hands burrowed in his pockets. “No more time wasting, Y/N. We promise. We’ll get you home” His deep voice sounded in the silence.

You didn’t look at him, you didn’t want to acknowledge his comment. You felt yourself getting angry again. Asking yourself what did he meant when he says no more time wasting? Was that directed at you and what happened between you and him?

“Right” You replied, still not looking his way but choosing to look at your feet instead. You tone short and sharp. You looked up towards Sam and saw the concern etched in his features and you felt your resolve break a little, his puppy dog eyes making it hard for you to be angry. With a sigh, you looked between Cas and Sam, not wanting to aim your hostility towards them “I guess this is goodbye for now then?” You spoke softer than before.

The boys lined themselves up in front of you, Sam still reassuring you “We’ll fix this Y/N. I sort of miss your so called singing around the bunker. It’s too quiet” He jested, nudging your shoulder slightly.

“Hey! I have a voice of an angel and you know it” You chided, a small smile on your lips at his jest. You stepped forward to give him another hug “See you soon Sammy”

Pulling back, you moved to your right to where Castiel was standing hands at his sides “Cas, behave yourself” You said before giving him a quick hug.

“I don’t understand, I always behave” Castiel stated, looking down at you as you pulled back from his chest

You just giggled at his straight face “Never change ok?”

You hesitated before you started to wrap yourself back into your blanket. You couldn’t bring yourself to be close to Dean so soon, feel his body on yours, his arms wrapped around you. Right now, you couldn’t even look him in the eye without the feeling of rejection eating away at your insides. With a heavy heart, you angled your body back towards the cabin, wanting to sit in front of the fire as soon as possible.

“Bye guys” You said softly as you made your way back to the cabin.

You didn’t see the hurt that flashed briefly through Dean’s eyes as you turned to walk away, knowing you weren’t going to say goodbye to him. You didn’t see how his stance changed as he itched to chase after you to sort it all out. You didn’t see how he was staring at your back until you were no longer in his sights.

As you got back to the bunker, you shut the door behind you, leant your back upon it and you let out a sob. Your hand covered your mouth to try and muffle the noise, you knew the boys had gone back to the bunker but if there was still a chance of them being here, you didn’t want them to hear you. As you looked around the cabin, your head rolling along the wood of the door, you felt helpless. You didn’t feel hopeful anymore. You didn’t feel like you were going to get the chance to go home. You didn’t feel like you were going to have you happy ending.

-

In the bunker, Castiel had started to help the boys disconnect themselves from the mind link device. Dean batted the angel’s hands away when he stepped over to help him, wanting to do it himself. Sam noted Dean’s expression, how his mood had shifted considerably and frowned, he knew the conversation between the pair of you was more than just the stress of you being trapped.

“Hey Dean, here’s a question” Sam said as he stood from his chair in the library “How is it that you’ve managed to piss Y/N off when she’s not even here?”

Dean let out an aggravated growl under his breath, rubbing his hand at his brow in annoyance “Shut up alright?” He snapped at Sam as he moved away from the library, aiming to grab a whisky from the kitchen.

His steps faltered however when Rowena came hustling into the room, her eyes frantic “Boys!” She huffed, trying to catch her breath “Follow me, now!” She demanded, her accent strong.

All three of the men quickly followed Rowena down the halls of the bunker, straight to your room. Each of them having concern written all over their faces. As they entered your room, they were greeted with a frantic witch who was faffing around your bedside, lighting candles and flicking through spell books.

“What have you three idiots done?” The redhead asked urgently, looking between all three of the boys.

Dean frowned, stepping forward slightly “Excuse me?”

Rowena just huffed in frustration, gesturing to you “Whatever happened in there has had a serious effect on Y/N’s health”

“What?” Sam questioned, confusion etched into his features as he stepped forward to join Dean’s side.

The red head just shook her head, stilling her movements “Her health has started to deteriorate faster than usual. Her body isn’t fighting this”

Dean felt like someone had just repeatedly punched him in the gut, taking all of his wind out of him. Rowena’s words echoing around in his head that you weren’t fighting the curse. He felt like he was underwater, the words that were being spoken around him not really registering to him. He didn’t understand why you would stop fighting. Then your previous words resonated in his mind. Your words ‘maybe it’s not meant to be fixed’ repeating themselves over and over again.

Dean thought he’d convinced you to fight, he thought you felt safe knowing that everyone here was working on a solution to get you home. He then remembered the look on your face when he brushed you off, trying to keep you at arm’s length so he could focus on getting you home faster. Sure, he didn’t say it in the most graceful of ways but he was selfish for putting his feelings first, he put himself first over your safety and that was something that he couldn’t forgive himself for. In those moments he spent with you, he wasn’t helping the team at home who were working on the cure. He couldn’t help but think that if he was here with them, he might have picked up on the dangers of tampering with the curse. You getting trapped, you getting hurt and now you not fighting, it was all down to him.

Lifting his green, watered eyes from your body, he stared at Rowena. Hands on her hips she huffed towards Sam, clearly replying to something he had said “Well something’s changed and we need to figure it out fast if we want this wee lass to wake”

It was the last blow Dean could take. He needed you to be ok, he couldn’t lose another person he cared about because of his own actions. Not being able to take much more, Dean marched himself out of your room and into his own, resting his hands on his desk, breathing heavily. His flannel hung lose at his sides as his arm muscles tensed underneath, his fingers gripping at the edge of the wood.

He didn’t hear his door open behind him until it was being shut closed by his brother. Sam had followed him out of your room, clearly concerned about the situation. He faced the back of his brother, concern etched on his brow “What did you do Dean?”

“Nothing” Dean murmured, not wanting a lecture from his little brother. This was something he would figure out on his own.

However Sam was relentless “That was not the Y/N I know. You two were close” He stated “You’ve done or said something you shouldn’t, haven’t you?” Sam urged.

“Sammy-” Dean sighed, bowing his head. He wasn’t in the mood for this confrontation.

Sam shook his head, not willing to drop it. You were his friend too. “No Dean. I saw you two together, I saw how Y/N acted around you. So what’s happened?”

“Sam” Dean warned, his fingers gripping tighter at the desk underneath him.

“She’s losing the will to live Dean!” Sam shouted, his arm gesturing towards Dean’s door “She’s not fighting-”

“We kissed alright!” Dean exploded, turning himself around to face his little brother. Sam wore a shocked expression at his outburst as Dean’s expression was one of hurt and anger as he reiterated “I kissed her”

-

Hearing the fire crackle, you couldn’t help but lose yourself to your thoughts as you stared at the flames. You had stopped crying a while ago but the tear stains were still on your cheeks, you hadn’t bothered to wash them off. You didn’t see the point. You felt exhausted, your body felt drained and you just wanted to sleep yet your mind wouldn’t let you. Every time you closed your eyes, you could still feel Dean’s lips on yours. You could feel the stubble burn your cheeks and the warmth of his hands on your skin. Then you became angry all over again at how he brushed off what happened between you like it was nothing.

You knew that he only probably kissed you because he’d worked out that it helped to heal your cracks but it still hurt. You give him everything you had in that kiss. Moving your hands under your blanket, you let your fingertips trace the cracks in your arm and you felt the tears prick at your eyes once more. You really did feel like there was no point in anything anymore. You felt like you weren’t a good enough hunter, if you were, you wouldn’t have gotten caught by the witch. You would have seen the warning signs. Dean didn’t want you back the way you wanted him to and on top of that, you’d made a fool of yourself in front of him. You were starting to think that maybe things were easier this way.

You picked yourself up off the couch and headed into the bedroom, you didn’t care if you got cold at this point. You just wanted to lay down and hide your head under the covers, hoping to a higher power that you would be able to get a little bit of Dean free sleep.

-

Standing in Dean’s room, Sam was stunned in silence. He was trying to process what Dean had just said through his head. He didn’t know whether to be happy that he had finally admitted his feelings for you or pissed with how cold Dean was now acting.

“Y-you kissed her?!” Sam stuttered “I don’t understand Dean, how is that a bad thing?” He questioned.

Dean just sighed, bringing one hand to his forehead “I shouldn’t have Sammy”

“What do you mean you shouldn’t have?” Sam frowned, he was obviously confused. He knew that his brother had held a candle for you for as long as he could remember.

“It means what it means now can we drop it?” Dean growled in annoyance, going to turn away from Sam once again only for Sam to grab onto his arm.

“No we can’t drop it. Y/N’s losing the will to live because-”

“Yeah because of me!” Dean roared, ripping his arm out of Sam’s grasp as he turned to face him once more “I let my own damn feelings get in the way of saving her life!”

Sam was stunned at his brother’s confession, realisation suddenly hitting him when he put everything together. The reason why you were pissed at him, the reason Dean’s been so off “So let me get this straight. You kissed her, then decided it would be better to pretend that it never happened?” Sam frowned as he watched Dean walk away.

Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey, nodding into his glass “Pretty much” Dean states before taking a sip of the amber liquid he held in front of him. He just stared back at Sam, taking in his little brother’s look of disbelief.

“You’re an idiot” Sam said bluntly “You always do this Dean. You shut yourself off from everything and everyone and you don’t care who you hurt along the way!” Sam shouted, his arms flailing about to explain his points while Dean didn’t move an inch.

“That’s not true” Dean replied, his tone sharp.

“Isn’t it?!” Sam scoffed, pausing to study Dean’s reaction “Because from where I’m standing, you’re doing a pretty good job at hurting Y/N yourself”

Dean snapped, his jaw clenching “So you’re saying that all of this is MY fault?”

“No Dean” Sam sighed, taking a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose “But from what I witnessed, you’re the one she’s pissed at and she has a good reason to be. You completely shut yourself off from her”

“Because I need to focus on getting her out!” Dean replied in frustration, not understanding why Sam couldn’t see it from his point of view.

“No you need to focus on her” Sam argued, staring down his brother.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Dean chided, waving around the whiskey glass in his hand.

“It means what it means” Sam huffed, walking towards Dean’s door “Stop being an asshole and work it out Dean”

With that, Sam left Dean alone in his room, slamming the door behind him. Dean couldn’t help the wave of anger that washed over him. In a fit of rage, he threw his glass of amber liquid towards his bed. He collided his arms with his desk, sweeping off all of his things in one go. Kicking over his chair before running both of his hands through his hair, dragging them down his face.

He took a moment for himself, pulling his hands away from his face as he stared at his bed, leaning on his desk. It took a couple of minutes of staring for Dean to realise that the snow globe you bought, the snow globe that got you into this mess in the first place, was not on its stand next to his bed. Panic set in as he raced over to his night stand, frantically searching for the globe. When he saw it on the floor, in between the bed and the legs of the night stand, he grimaced. He hoped it wasn’t broken, he’d never forgive himself for his outburst if he’d smashed the last globe you had chosen before you went missing.

As his hand touched the glass, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that it wasn’t broken. However upon closer inspection, he noticed that it had three dark cracks coming up from the base. He frowned and dropped his head as he cursed under his breath. Yes it wasn’t broken but it was still damaged and that was on him.

He carefully placed the globe back on its stand at the side of his bed before taking another swig of whiskey from his bottle. He thought about what Sam had said to him, about him hurting you. Dean would never do that intentionally and he hoped you knew that. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted you happy, he wanted you safe and he wanted to let himself love you.

Feeling the sting of another shot of whiskey, he thought about your kiss. The way you moulded against him and how you whimpered at his touch. He knew he was a lucky son of a bitch for you to even look his way. He creased his brow when he thought about how he had treated you. He knew Sam was right, he was being an asshole, especially towards you. Surely you wouldn’t give up hope just because of him? Not willing to waste another moment drowning in his own self-pity, he placed the cap back on the whisky bottle and headed to see Rowena. He was going to go over everything she had been over, look through every book, he was going to find a way to get you home.

As he entered your room, he noticed Sam holding the top of your left shoulder while Rowena was fussing over you. Dean hurried closer to you before seeing that the dark cracks in your skin had extended up your arm to the top of your shoulder. He watched as some of them were still developing, your skin literally tearing itself apart. He saw the frantic look in Sam’s eyes and the worry etched into Rowena’s features. Just as he got his thoughts together, just as he was thinking positive, something happens to swipe that feelings from under his feet.

Rowena looked up from her fussing to see Dean in between her and Sam “Dean, we’re running out of time” She expressed “The curse is quickening its hold over her”

Sam removed his hand from your body and ran it through his hair. There was a tension between the boys and Rowena watched on as she saw both brothers silently looking at each other. A silent conversation ensuing.

“Boys, I’m afraid she’s only got a few days at most” She said softer, wanting to break the tension in the room.

Dean held his gaze on Sam as he slowly started to nod, he knew what he had to do and Sam nodded back at him in agreement. Their brotherly bond showing in the silent exchange.

“Cas!” Dean bellowed, storming out of the room to find his angel friend. Castiel met him halfway down the hall and Dean motioned for him to follow him to his room “Send me to sleep. Wake me up in three hours” Dean commanded to Cas as he lay down on his bed.

Castiel just nodded, giving no argument and asking no questions. He knew he’d get the answers he would need from Sam. Feeling two fingers being placed on his fingers, Dean felt himself fall unconscious.

-

In the cabin, the rooms were dark. You hadn’t bothered to go out to stoke the fire, you were still trying to sleep, curled up under the blankets. You were currently nursing your left arm, not too long ago the familiar pain reared up on your left arm and you felt the cracks appear up to your shoulder. Of course you sobbed once more, you knew you were in for a slow death and at this point, you just wanted it to be over. The pain had subsided but the wounds were still tender, you were trying your hardest to not think about them. But if you weren’t thinking about your predicament in the cabin you were thinking of your predicament with Dean. It was a lose – lose situation. Squeezing your eyes shut, a familiar deep voice echoed “Y/N?”

You didn’t bother to move, your heart flipped and you felt sick. Before you were with Sam and Cas, you had other distractions but now it would just be you and him alone. You knew he wouldn’t have brought the boys back with him. You heard how his boots thudded on the thick wooden floor boards, you heard doors creak open as he looked for you.

You didn’t have to wait long for him to find you, this place wasn’t exactly a mansion and the human shaped mould under the bed covers also give away your position. You heard him enter the bedroom, knowing that he had stopped at the foot of the bed “Y/N I-”

“What do you want Dean?” You cut him off, your voice monotone, emotionless. You really hadn’t got the energy to deal with him

“We-we need to talk” Dean stuttered softly

You rolled your eyes under your blankets “There’s nothing more to talk about” You replied with a huff

You heard Dean huff back in annoyance “Come on Y/N-”

“No Dean!” You interrupt, tightening the blankets around you “You’ve said all you had to say last time you were here. I get it” You spat.

“I don’t think you do…get it” Dean retorted. You felt the anger bubble within you again. You didn’t want to hear his excuses and you didn’t want to deal with his attitude. To have him now tell you that you didn’t understand his words, made your blood boil.

“Excuse me?!” You questioned as you threw yourself upwards into a seated position, the blankets you had wrapped around you falling to your waist.

You saw Dean’s eyes immediately snap to your fresh injuries “Jesus Y/N, your shoulder. Are you ok?”

You quickly picked the blankets back up and wrapped them around you “It happened not too long ago. I’m fine, alright?” You said, looking away from him.

“Cut the crap Y/N” Dean said sharply as he stared directly at you.

“No Dean. You don’t get to come in here and act as if nothing happened. You don’t get to treat me that way” You snapped, gaining the confidence to meet his gaze. You hated how you were still attracted to him, you hated how he was just standing there looking as perfect as the day you met him.

You saw Dean bow his head, breaking your stare “Ok…I deserve that but I want to explain-”

“What how you used me as an experiment to try and bring me home?” You interrupted once again.

“What? What are you on about?” Dean questioned as he brought his gaze back to you, his brow creasing.

“The kiss Dean! It was all an act!” You exclaimed, frustration getting the better of you and you saw how Dean fidgeted slightly on the spot. You felt tears prick your eyes as you continued to explain “I let you into my heart and you walked all over it like it was nothing. Like I’m nothing”

Dean’s expression softened as he walked around to the side of the bed you were on “Y/N…”

“Save it Dean. Wake up, literally. You don’t want to be here connected to me, you don’t want this burden. It’d be so much easier for you and Sam to go on with your lives and just forget about me” You were trying so hard to hold back your tears but the closer Dean got to you, the harder it got.

He braved sitting at the end of the bed, angling his body to face you “What are you saying?” He questioned, leaning on one of his large hands on mattress.

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you played with your fingers “Leave me alone. Let me die. Stop fighting this. It’s not worth it. There are so many other people you could be saving right now. I’m done” Your sentence become whispered at the end. You hadn’t got the energy to argue anymore.

You heard Dean huff next to you as his large hand lunged for yours “Don’t tell me you’re not worth fighting for Y/N” He said sternly, his hand gently squeezing yours.

You just shook your head and pulled your hand away “Why? This is my life and I’ll do with it as I see fit” You retorted.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room after your last sentence. You just hugged your body tightly as you angled your face away from his. For the first time since you had been here, you just wanted to be alone. You wanted Dean to leave you be, listen to your wishes and get on with his life. But instead, he continued to sit next to you, running his hands through his hair. It made you jump when he suddenly angled his body back to you, gesturing at you with both hands.

“How can you be so selfish?” He accused and you immediately frowned.

“I-I’m sorry? Me selfish?” You objected, your anger reappearing and starting to fuel your words.

Dean just shook his head as he rubbed his hands together, his elbows resting on his knees “You have NO idea how much you mean to people back home do you? None! We are literally working day and night to get you home because we all miss you that damn much. We care for you that damn much and yet you’re here telling us not to bother! You’re allowing yourself to give up, you’re letting this curse win because you’re feeling sorry for yourself”

Your face became like stone, you didn’t think Dean could hurt you more than he already has but boy had he just proved you wrong “Fuck you Dean. I don’t see your skin being torn apart. I don’t see you cut off from everyone you know and love” You spat at him, your gaze burning a hole into the side of his face.

Dean just smiled slightly, shaking his head “Oh but that’s where you’re wrong sweetheart” He spoke evenly, his tone softer than before “Because I’m cut off from you”

Stunned. It was the only word that could describe how you were feeling in this moment. You didn’t know whether he had just, in his own way, confessed his love for you or whether you were just hearing what you wanted to hear. You couldn’t help but stumble over your own tongue when you tried to speak “W-what?” You questioned, your heart beating a million miles a minute.

Dean let out a puff of air from his nose as he turned to face you, still leaning on his knees “Do you think I’m enjoying seeing this happening to you? Do you not think that it’s fucking tearing me apart seeing you in this pain knowing that I’ve got nothing to kill, nothing to shoot at to make it better? It’s driving me insane because I can’t fix this! I can’t take your place and you know in a damn heartbeat I would” He stated with a passion, his own eyes glassing over “I have to see you, look at you, motionless on a bed while your body is attacking itself with something that is out of my control. I’m watching you ebb away from me Y/N and it’s killing me. Then I hear from Rowena that you’ve given up hope and stopped fighting, all because of what happened between us?” He questioned as he let a tear roll down his cheek.

“It’s not just that De-”

“Let me finish” He pleaded, holding one hand out for you to take. You just nodded and let your hand slip into his, allowing his fingers to intertwine with yours.

Dean didn’t try to wipe his tears, instead he just bore his eyes into yours as he took a deep breath for what he was about to say next “I treated you like a dick, a grade A asshole and I’m sorry for that. I truly am. But what you saw out there by that fireplace, what you felt, what we did? That was all real. You’re not an experiment Y/N, I told you before and I’ll tell you again, you’re my everything. You’re the one person in this world who can have a fucking crazy obsession with snow globes and I’ll still find it cute. You’re the one person that can pester the living shit out of me in the back seat of the impala and have me yearning for more on each road trip. You have my stomach flipping when you sing along to my mix tapes. You make me smile like a kid at Christmas when you make me pie. I’d die for you Y/N. Can’t you see that?”

“De-” You broke his gaze, you were overwhelmed, your heart was thumping. You felt as if you were dreaming, a blush was burning at your cheeks. You studied his hand in yours and you felt him squeeze it tightly.

“Look at me. Really look at me” Dean asked softly and you obeyed, looking up into his pine coloured eyes. There you saw no malice, no hatred, just endearment. Dean brought his other hand to the side of your face as he cupped your cheek softly “You’re it sweetheart, you’re my endgame. Come rain or shine, it’s you and me”

You couldn’t breathe as you let a tear fall down your cheek. So many emotions were running through you in this second but you still couldn’t believe your ears, you couldn’t believe what Dean had just said “You and me? As in…you AND me?” You questioned, needing to reiterate Deans point as you gestured between yourself and him.

Dean just smiled as he brought his forehead down to yours “There’s nothing I want more”

You couldn’t help the smile that broke out across your face at his reply and you didn’t waste a moment. You let go of his hand to bring both of yours up to cup his face, crashing your lips onto his. Dean eagerly responded to your advances, letting his tongue graze along your bottom lip as he pushed you back gently to lay you down on the bed. His weight feeling delightful on top of you, his hands feeling euphoric on your skin. You felt his hips grind into you as he nipped at your neck. You felt yourself grinding back at him as you whimpered his name. There was no denying how much you wanted him and his need for you was showing, digging into your core through his jeans.

You felt Dean withdraw himself from you, his lips slightly kiss swollen as he looked deeply into your eyes “Wait…wait”

“What?” You asked, a little breathless and a tad concerned.

You saw a smirk appear on his plump lips “Is this technically going to be like a wet dream?”

You bit back a smile and rolled your eyes, your arms wrapping around his neck “Just shut up and kiss me Winchester”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves me comments and feedback. It genuinely means the world to me. This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> \- Winchest09

Sam, Castiel and Rowena were all huddled in your softly lit room. Sam had recently gathered a pile of more lore books from the library while Rowena was still currently working through whatever research and curses she’d already found. Castiel was on hand to check on your vitals and to help look through the pile of books Sam had at his side. For the past hour, no one had uttered more than a passing comment here or there. Everyone else knew what everyone else was thinking, but they just didn’t want to be the ones to say it. This, in turn, was causing a heavy tension in the room. 

With a heavy sigh, Rowena looked between the two boys before looking back down at her book, flicking through the pages. She wanted to desperately help you as he had always been very fond of you but even Rowena herself was starting to feel a little hopeless. It was dead end after dead end.

As she closed her latest book, she once more glanced over Castiel who had gotten up to come and check on you. Placing his hand on your forehead, she saw how he frowned, his head tilting to the side slightly.

Sam also noticed this, leaning forward on his seat to look at the angel concerned “Cas? What is it?” He asked, gently.

Castiel’s brow furrowed deeper “Something…something has changed”

Immediately Sam stood up from his chair and made his way to the bottom of the bed. Rowena doing the same at your bedside. She placed her hand over your chest and let her eyes glow lilac. After a long minute, Rowena smiled “She’s starting to fight again”

“Thank god” Sam exhaled, his hands going to his hips.

Rowena leant forward and brushed some hair from your forehead that had recently been disturbed “Whatever Dean is doing is certainly having the right effect on her” She mused and Sam pulled a face, something that didn’t go amiss by the witch.

“That’s…something that I’d rather not think about” Sam shook his head, shuddering his shoulders slightly as he thought of his brother and you…together.

Rowena laughed slightly at his reaction, one eyebrow arching, eager to know more “Oh do tell Samuel. Could it be that our green eyed hunter is in love with our damsel here?” She questioned, a sly smile on her lips. Holding her stare on Sam, she saw how the youngest Winchester squirmed under her gaze.

Clearing his throat, Sam looked back towards his books “Some-something like that”

She knew, of course Rowena knew. She was a witch and on top of that, she was very intuitive. It didn’t take a genius to see that Dean had feelings for you. Anyone who was around him and you for more than an hour could see that you held a very special place in his heart.

You felt like you were in a daze, like a deer in the headlights. The weight of Dean on top of you was delightful, the feel of his hands tracing patterns on your skin was blissful, and his lips grazing over your skin was euphoric. You never wanted this to end. You couldn’t help but bite back a moan, you wanted to take this slow but at the same time, you wanted to rip everything off of him and take him there and then.

Dean peppered kisses down your neck and along your collarbone as he ground his hips down into you. One of his large hands holding firmly at your waist, the other supporting himself so he didn’t entirely crush you. You felt how his fingers brushed the material of your top up your middle, exposing your bare skin to him. His lips left your shoulder replacing them with his forehead as he caught his breath, his green eyes briefly gazing down at you.

“Do you have any idea what this outfit does to me?” Dean husked, taking in the red spaghetti strap top that was bunched at your waist “When I first saw you exit that motel bathroom…sweetheart I couldn’t breathe” He half groaned before resuming his attack on your skin with his lips.

He trailed his kisses down across your chest to the valley of your breasts and you couldn’t help but arch your back. His plump lips mouthing your nipple through the thin layer of material “I’m glad-” You breath caught in your throat at the feeling “-glad you like it”

You ran your fingers through his hair as you felt his hot breath on your breast, his tongue working wonders through the material of your top and bra. He swapped one breast for the other and you couldn’t help but let a whimper pass your lips. You needed more of him, he was getting you all riled up and you wanted to return the favour. So you pulled him up to meet your lips once more, pushing him up off you so he rocked back onto his heels, your lips never leaving his.

As you were both sitting upright, you let your hands finger the hem of his shirt, your nails teasing at his skin. You felt how he reacted to your touch, his stomach tensing, his breath hitching in his throat. You bit his lip softly, running your hands up his torso slowly “Do you want to know a secret?” You whispered against his lips.

Dean nodded with half lidded eyes, his erection throbbing against his jeans “Always”

You smiled as you encouraged Dean to take off his shirt, your lips immediately caressing his bare chest “It wasn’t Dean Cain I was thinking about in the bath” You confessed against his skin.

“W-what?” Dean replied, relishing in the feeling of your lips on his body.

You felt a blush tinge your cheeks and arousal pool between your legs when you go back to the memory, remembering Dean’s expression when he caught you getting off to him in the bathtub. You pulled yourself away from him slightly, allowing your hands to slide around his neck “…you know…when you heard me…”

You looked into Dean’s eyes and you saw how it took him a while to realise what you were talking about “…oh…OH” He replied, a smirk on his lips. He kissed the edge of your jaw softly as his fingers teased the hem of your top, slowly pulling it up your body. You smile back and raise your arms, allowing him to pull the garment completely off you. You notice how Dean’s green eyes roamed your body, how he let out a deep growl when he saw your heaving breasts in your bra. He began to kiss your chest again, pushing you softly back down on the bed “So which Dean were you thinking of sweetheart?” He questioned as he looked up at you from under his lashes.

It was your turn to smirk as you rolled your eyes, your body reacting with goose bumps to Dean’s tender touch “You know damn well”

Dean just nodded slightly as he moved his way down your chest, through the valley of your breasts to your naval “Tell me what you were thinking about” He all but commanded, his voice low and gravelly. He popped the button on your jeans as his tongue ran along the edge of your panty line. He began to tease your jeans down your legs, waiting to hear what your fantasy was.

You ran a hand through your hair, fresh slick coating your panties at the thought of your fantasy “You…in that tight black top with the red shirt over it” You began as Dean discarded your jeans to the floor. You watched as he traced a finger up from the inside of your knee to the inside of your thigh, his thumb brushing against your folds. He peeled back the elastic of your panties with his fingers before immediately dipping his middle finger into your hole, a hiss escaping him as he did so. You were so wet for him. He began to curl it inside you, building a steady pace as he watched your face contort in pleasure.

“You…you using your fingers to f-fuck me” You panted, your eyes squeezing shut. One finger turned into two, two turned into three and his pace quickened, his palm now rubbing at your core. “Just like that” You moaned loudly, arching your back and grinding yourself down onto him.

Dean was loving seeing you come undone around him, seeing how you were fucking yourself on his fingers “What else sweetheart?” Dean rasped as he bent down to kiss your breasts once again, taking a nipple in his mouth, teasing the bud with his tongue. You moaned once more, writhing under his touch. Dean was relentless, his speed of fucking you with his fingers not showing any signs of slowing down. He moved lower down your body, his tongue tracing thin lines to your mound and you gasped once more. With his free hand, he hooked the elastic of your panties and began to pull them down your legs, freeing your pussy from its cotton confines.

“Y-you spr-read my, oh my god, my l-legs” You stuttered with delirium as Dean then indeed spread your legs in front of him, removing his fingers from you for a second before hooking your legs over his shoulders.

“Keep going baby…what next?” He asked, his hot breath fanning over your pussy. You could feel your slick coating your legs and you wanted desperately to squeeze them together for more friction but, there was a Winchester stopping you.

“Y-you used your tongue too-holy fuck!” Dan was lapping at your juices, his hot tongue fucking your hole before he licked upwards to your clit, sucking at the bud. Your hands once again found their way into his hair, pulling and gripping tightly as you focused on the feeling Dean was providing you. His tongue flicking and twisting over your clit, his fingers now back at your entrance and covered in your juices he fucked you with them once more.

It didn’t take long, you flexed your toes and clenched your pussy around his fingers as the coil in your belly tightened. Dean saw the sudden change and became relentless in his attack on you, he wanted you to scream his name. And that you did. The coil snapped within you and the flood of ecstasy that filled your veins was second to none, your legs were shaking, your lungs were burning.

You opened your orgasm doe eyes to see Dean moving his way up from between your legs, your juices coating his chin as he kissed his way to your lips. “So what happened next in this fantasy of yours?” He questioned, a smug smile on his face. 

“I…I don’t know. Somebody interrupted me” You quipped back, kissing along his jawline as he encouraged you once more to sit up with him.

“How rude…looks like we’ll have to make it up as we go along then” He replied, his voice rugged and low as he reached around the back of you to unhook your bra.

As your breasts fell free, you roughly pushed him forward to help him out of his jeans, you were desperate to have him inside of you. He was driving you insane and your body was screaming out for him, your pussy clenching at nothing. As he rid himself of her pants, you mewled at the sight of him. His cock was long, thick and hard. Pre cum had beaded on the tip and you licked in your bottom lip at the sight. You always had imagined Dean to be on the big side, but seeing his dick in reality was nothing compared to what you had ever thought. You couldn’t wait for him to stretch and fill you.

You scooted back on the bed, laying yourself back down slowly and re spreading your legs for him. He fisted his erection, pumping himself in his hand at the sight of you. Locking his eyes on yours, he made his way between your legs and hovered his body over yours. He gently dipped his head to catch your lips in a searing kiss as his cock nudged at your entrance. You bit your lip as Dean moved to cover his cock in your slick before silently asking you for your permission. You didn’t need to say yes, your body’s reaction said it all. Your kisses told him everything they needed too and your hands that were clawing at his back reaffirmed his move.

Dean stretched you wonderfully as he thrust his cock slowly inside you. You let out a gasp at the delicious burn you were feeling as Dean rested his forehead in the crook of your neck. Once you had taken him to the hilt, you writhed beneath him, urging him to move. You needed him to move. You wanted to take everything he had to offer you. As you adjusted your hips, your grinded yourself on him before bringing your legs to wrap around his waist. He growled lowly into your ear as his one large hand travelled down the side of your body, over your hip and rested on your thigh. He was holding you close, ensuring your legs stayed around him as he slowly withdrew from your throbbing pussy.

He was teasing you. You looked up into his lust blown eyes to see them staring down on you. He was taking in everything about you, the way you looked in the low light, the way the shadows were casted over your body and the way you were currently looking bag at him. He noted the softness in your features but how your pupils will still wide with lust. He noted how plump your lips had become since he had been kissing them with fervour. He noted how he loved every single thing about you.

With that last thought, he moved. His hard cock pushing back inside you with a need that could only match your own. His hips rolled into yours, his cock hitting spots and making you feel things that you hadn’t felt in a very long time. He lowered himself back down onto you, his forehead resting on yours as he continued to pound incessantly into you. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, your eyes scrunched closed as you focused on that coil in your belly becoming tight once more.

Dean’s grip on your thigh become tight, his fingers slightly indenting your skin as he held you in place. The way you felt every ridge of his cock, every twitch, making you moan in euphoria. Dean caught you lips in a passionate kiss as he swallowed your moan, his eyes also scrunching tight as he felt his release closing in on him, but he wanted this to last forever.

He slowed down on his assault, his lips peppering kisses down your neck to your pulse point, his hand letting go of your thigh to grasp at your heaving breasts. You moaned once more at the feeling of his touch, before whimpering as his lips left contact with your skin. Dean reared up, spreading your legs wide in front of him and holding them open before he began to pick up his pace once more. You saw how he was enjoying the view of you. The view of you moaning, the view of your breasts bouncing with each hard thrust, the view of you cumming on his cock as his hand starting to circling the little bundle of nerves between your folds.

“D-dean” You managed to stutter as you felt that coil in your stomach beginning to snap. You couldn’t focus on him snapping his hips into yours, you couldn’t focus on anything but this overbearing wave of pleasure that was running through you. You felt it in your toes. Your hands were grasping at the sheets around you as you started to ride your orgasm. 

“That’s it baby” You heard Dean grunt, fucking you as hard as he could “Cum for me Y/N”

As if on command, the coil in your stomach snapped and you screamed his name, your hands desperately clinging onto the sheets you had pulled from the bed. You pussy was throbbing, clenching around Dean’s hard cock as he continued to fuck you into the mattress, a carnal need taking over him. He wasn’t far behind you, your own high encouraging him to chase his own. With your pussy pulsing around his cock, Dean cum inside you, coating your insides with everything he had.

With a few final thrusts, Dean was well and truly spent as he came to lay softly down upon you, withdrawing his half hard cock and kissing you tenderly before rolling off next to you. Catching his breath, he lay on his back, one arm out stretched underneath you, the other resting over his stomach as he tried to steady his breathing “That was-”

“Uh huh” You interrupted, just as breathless as Dean. You couldn’t stop the grin that was causing your cheeks to ache. You toes were still tingling, your legs were still like jelly. He was everything you thought he would be and more. You didn’t want the ache between your legs to ever fade, it was a delightful reminder of how good he felt inside of you.

To your side, Dean rolled his head to face you, his hair all ruffled from where your hands had been running through it. You saw him smile at you, a smile that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle and it made your stomach flip. He rolled himself back into you as you rolled onto your side to face him, meeting him in the middle. You felt his large palm gently squeeze your naked hip before he placed a loving kiss on your already swollen lips. It was tender, soft and sweet. It was a kiss that made your toes curl into the mattress, it made your hands rest against his bare chest just to see if his heart was beating as fast as yours. You felt Dean’s hand wander from your hip, his fingers ghosting over your skin on your side before you felt them dance across the top of your arm.

Suddenly Dean stops kissing you, his touch halted and you felt him pull back slightly. Before you could question his actions, Dean’s voice filled the silence “Y/N your wounds…” He whispered and it encouraged you to open your eyes, only to be met with Dean staring at your arm.

“Yeah?” You sighed, not bothering to look yourself. You didn’t want to go over how it you had another fresh set of cracks. You didn’t want them to ruin this moment.

“They look like they’re healing” Dean stated as if he was talking to himself “…are they healing?!” He asked more urgently, getting himself into a better position so he could study the wounds better.

You frowned slightly at the reaction Dean was giving you “I thought you knew this already?”

“Does this look like a face that knew you were healing?!” Dean shot back, the wide eyed look on his face not going anywhere as he looked straight at you.

“Ok…first of all, stop saying healing” You half chuckled as you gently pried your arm free of Dean’s grasp, pulling yourself up into a sitting position. You pulled a blanket upwards to cover your body as you continued, gesturing towards your injuries “Secondly, I don’t know if they are getting better. This happened before but then the cracks reopened and reverted back to how they were”

You saw how Dean frowned as he looked up towards you “Why didn’t you tell me?! This is something we can work with, maybe it’s a key to getting you home” He said in almost a desperate tone.

“Like I said, I thought you knew” You shrugged your shoulders as you played with bits of the blanket. The first time this happened was after we kissed, by the fireplace” You spoke quietly, as your mind went back to your fight out in the snow.

You didn’t seen Dean’s reaction as you were too intent on studying the bits of fluff that were beading the blanket that was covering your body. You didn’t see how his face went from an expression of confusion to a dawn of realisation at your words. Everything you had been saying about him kissing you just to heal you was suddenly making sense to him.

“That’s why you thought I was using you as an experiment” Dean pondered aloud after a moments silence. He slowly brought himself up to sit next to you, bringing the blanket across his lap “Has it just happened the once? Is it definitely due to me kissing you?”

You just nodded “I…I think when I’m with you, it does something to whatever this is” You replied, motioning to the curse that was embedded in your skin with a slight blush tinging your cheeks as you think of Dean naked beside you.

You felt his finger under your chin as he lowers his head to catch your eyes, a smirk resting on his lips, a tick in his chiselled jaw “Well then sweetheart…I think we need to be with each other a hell of a lot more” He rasped as he brought his body down onto you. You couldn’t help but squeal when he ripped the blanket off your body, ready to worship it once more.

 

Back in the bunker, Sam and Castiel had left your room to do some more research in the library. Knowing that you were now fighting the curse, gave the boys a bit of breathing space and they felt comfortable leaving your room knowing you weren’t going to be seeing a reaper anytime soon.

It also gave Rowena a bit of peace and quiet, something she was relishing in at the moment. The past few hours had been nothing but incoherent grumbles from Cas as he read and Sam clearing his throat. The red head began to walk around your room to relight the candles that had previously gone out, letting your room bask in the golden hue. Not only was it slightly more relaxing, but the candles also held healing properties which she thought could aid you.

As she lit the last candle on your right bedside, Rowena couldn’t help but notice something moving on your arm. As she took a proper glance, she saw how the dark cracks seemed to be retreating, your skin knitting back together and healing as it should. The healing process seemed to be going slow but it was definitely happening. Rowena stumbled around your bed to grab her phone, she needed to document this, and she needed to show Sam in case it reverted as quickly as it started.

In the library, Sam and Castiel had a fresh set of books laid out across the table, all at various pages. Notes on bits of paper were strewn about, Sam’s laptop was open with his research spread across a multitude of tabs as he himself was pacing the length of the tables.

“I feel like we’re missing something” Sam states as he stops to look at all of the evidence and theories they have gathered so far, his hands working through the bits of paper resting on the hard wood “It’s a curse, it shouldn’t be this hard to figure out”

Castiel sighed dejectedly, one hand rubbing at his temple whilst the other flicked through pages in his latest book “Maybe we need to break it down”

“Maybe you’re right” Sam replied, sighing as he rubbed at his forehead.

Not wasting a moment, Sam had rolled a whiteboard to the end of the row of tables, next to where Cas was sitting. Together they went over each piece of evidence or research that they had found. They wrote what curses and or spells they believed it could be, stuck up pages of research that they thought was credible and last put not least, they wrote down the words from the notes you had found in the cabin. Sam ensuring he underlined each one. You’re trapped. Underlined. You need to escape. Underlined. It’s a curse. Underlined twice. Love. Underlined three times with a question mark. 

Sam and Castiel were talking amongst themselves, drawing on possible theories, using a marker to line up and connect what evidence they had to the others on the whiteboard. They didn’t even hear Rowena hustling into the library to them, a little out of breath.

“Sam” She panted, trying to calm her heaving chest as she thrust her phone wielding arm in front of her.

It took a moment for Sam to focus on what Rowena had shoved into his face but when he did, his entire face changed. His face relaxed into one of hope, taking Rowena’s phone and showing it to Castiel.

“She’s healing” Rowena continued “I don’t know if it’s permanent and I don’t know what caused it but those wounds are knitting back together”

Castiel stood up from his chair, handing the phone back to the red headed woman “This is…this is wonderful news” He remarked “Now we just need to figure out what it is and continue doing it”

A brief glance to the whiteboard allowed Sam to have an epiphany. Many light bulbs were going off inside his head, many ideas and resolutions flooding his mind “Love” Sam mumbles, his eyebrows meeting his hair line “Of course” He half laughed, taking the whiteboard marker and circling the word.

“Sam?” Castiel asked curiously, taking note of his actions.

Sam turned back to Rowena and Castiel, tucking his dark hair behind his ears “Remember Dean mentioned this note, the one about love?” He asked, the excitement in his voice evident.

“Yeah…so?” Rowena rolled her hand, imploring Sam to continue.

Sam just pursed his lips at her action “It’s a clue. It’s more than a clue, it’s probably our key of getting her home”

With that, the red headed witch edged closer to the whiteboard, eager to hear Sam’s idea “How do you figure?” She inquired, leaning one hand on the table to the side of her.

“Dean’s with her right now and you said yourself that she had started to fight again” Sam explained, taking the phone back off Castiel to look at the photo once more “And…and now the cracks are healing. Rowena, Dean loving her and her wounds healing cannot be a coincidence” He states, connecting the two pieces of evidence together.

“You’re right” Rowena confirmed softly, her eyes scanning the books on the table “Of course! How did I not see this before? I think I know exactly what we’re looking for” She hustled herself around the library, looking for the books she needed. Turning to face Sam she continued “I’d hate to break up the love party Samuel but we need Dean, and we need him pronto”

With a nod, Sam turned towards Castiel and motioned for him to follow as they made their way to Dean’s bedroom. He had already been with you for around an hour and a half and with this new breakthrough, Sam knew his brother would want to know as soon as possible so they could act on is straight away.

Entering Dean’s bedroom, Castiel immediately moved to Dean on the bed and placed his fingers on his forehead. It took a couple of seconds before Dean’s eyes were fluttering open. It took a moment for Dean to register where he was but once he did, he sat up and gestured towards his brother “Seriously Sam!?” He chided, running his hands through his hair “…again with the cockblo-”

“I…don’t want to know but we need you to know we’ve had a breakthrough” Sam interrupted but ended his sentence with a soft smile, holding Dean’s bedroom door open ready to go and join Rowena once more.

Dean grinned and went to stand “That’s great, because Y/N is-”

“Y/N is healing” Castiel interjected, his focus on Dean as the eldest Winchester turned to meet his gaze.

“That’s what I was just about to say” He replied softly, a frown etching his brow “She’s healing here to?”

“Yeah” Sam smiled, nodding “Rowena think she knows what it is… she’s in the library now” He added, motioning to the hallway.

Dean’s grin got wider as he made his way towards the witch. He felt like things were going good, he felt like he was finally going to get everything he had wanted. He had you now, he just needed you safe and home in the real world with him.

As he rushed into the library, Sam and Castiel were hot on his heels. They all saw how Rowena had several new books out on the tables in front of her. These books were at least 200 years old and they were ones they were yet to go through for research. However, upon hearing many footsteps entering the room, the red head turned to see the green eyed Winchester waltzing up to her side.

“Ah Dean, having fun?” Rowena quipped, a knowing smile on her lips.

Dean frowned slightly and looked between Rowena and his brother before replying “Yes. No. Shut up” Was his comeback, the tips of his ears going pink. He cleared his throat before continuing “What you got?”

Rowena gestured to the table, specifically to three open spell books before looking back at Dean with her hands clasped together “Well…this probably won’t come as a shock to you but you are tied to Y/N” She paused “You’re souls are bound together”

There was a short pause in the room as everyone let the news sink in, Dean just frowned and looked back at Rowena from the books she had been studying from “Excuse me?”

Rowena shook her head, her hands flailing in front of her “I don’t know why I didn’t see this before, it was so obvious!” She half laughed, sliding one of the books she had open on the table in front of Dean “Y/N is basically a wee sleeping beauty” Rowena stated, as she sat herself back down and began to turn the pages of a spell book.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think true loves kiss is gonna wake her up” Dean replied flatly, unamused at Rowena’s explanation.

“No. You’re not wrong there Deano” She almost sang as she patted the open seat next to her, an invitation for him to sit down “But your love for her definitely has something to do with it”

Dean just shook his head, opting to lean on the back of the chair, his hands squeezing at the wood as a little bit of frustration flooded his veins “This isn’t a damn fairy tale Rowena” He quipped, his voice low as his head drooped slightly.

“Dean for once in your life listen to a witch” Rowena scolded and noticed how Dean’s eyes widened slightly. She looked around the room before looking back at the green eyed man, her tone once more turning soft as she continued with her explanation “You’re the key ingredient we need to bring Y/N home”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads this! And thanks to those who take the time to leave me a comment also! Feedback is everything, it lights a fuel!
> 
> If you're on tumblr - find me! - Winchest09
> 
> Enjoy!   
> xox

“Wh-what do you mean I’m the key ingredient?” Dean stuttered, pushing up off the chair but leaving one hand on the wood. Rowena smiled as she pulled the spell book back towards her, running her hands through her hair.

“When they witch cursed our dear Y/N, she appeared to have connected Y/N’s soul to yours, meaning you are bound. This is why you can travel to go and see her, this is why your loving is healing her somewhat.” She smiled coyly at her choice of words, her smile broadening when she noticed Dean’s expression soften and his cheeks flushing pink.

“…so to break her out, we’ve got to use Dean?” Sam clarified, leaning onto the table to look at the book Rowena was referencing too. The red headed witch just nodded, using her hands to help her explain as she glanced between all the men in the room.

“Yes. In some form, whether it be a strand of his hair or a part of his soul, Dean is the only one that can bring her home,” she spoke confidently, “whatever spell we use, whatever counter curse, it-it must be Dean that does it.”

The realisation that dawned on Dean’s face was noted by everyone in the room. His body language had changed and he began to pace side to side, a hand running down his face. He thought about the first spell that Rowena had tried and how it failed, causing you more pain. If he had been the one to do it, maybe the pain wouldn’t have been so bad. Maybe the fail safe wouldn’t have activated even if the spell hadn’t have worked.

“But we still don’t know where she is,” Sam all but groaned in frustration. He wanted his friend home as much as Dean did and tensions were running high. Rowena just took a deep breath as she noted the scene in front of her. It wasn’t the answer they were exactly looking for, they still didn’t know how to bring you home but knowing what curse it could be, it gave Rowena added information to help the cause.

“No but she’s not of this world,” she stated as a matter of fact, causing all three men in the room to stare straight at her, urging her to continue her explanation, “for a curse to work on this level, on this magnitude, she’s going to be in a different realm to ours. Not just in an abandoned shack up the road.”

“So do we have any clue whatever counter curse or spell we’re looking for?” Dean rubbed at the stubble on his face as he sighed, smiling slightly when he remembered how you’d mewled beneath him when it grazed your thighs. Rowena pulled out a chair, sitting herself down before lacing her fingers together on the table.

“Well…anything to do with sleeping, binding a person to the other and trapping a soul,” Rowena replied flatly.

“So-in other words-no?” Dean countered, a hand placed flat in front of him in Rowena’s direction.

“These books are good place to start.” Rowena smiled, motioning to the pile of books spread out on the dark wooded table in front of her and Dean groaned. Seeing Rowena’s choice of books on the table, Sam knew they would probably be there for some time. Leaning off the table, Sam wiped his hands down his jeans and pointed towards the kitchen.

“I’ll go make some coffee.” Sam smiled, picking up his already used mug and headed out of the library.

“None for me Sammy. I’m gonna need something a lot stronger than coffee,” Dean shouted after his little brother, choosing to head over to the liquor tray and grabbing himself a bottle of jack and a glass.

Dean placed himself at the end of the table, placing down his bottle and glass and began to pour himself a whiskey. He didn’t even need to ask as Rowena slid him over a couple of books to which he tilted his amber filled glass towards her in some sort of sarcastic thank you. Sam soon returned with his coffee and one for Rowena before settling himself down opposite his brother to dive into the research.

As Dean flicked through the pages in each of his books, taking down notes and marking possible connections, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to you. They’d been researching for a couple of hours and he was rudely awakened by Cas just after his third round with you. He was glad that you were just cuddling because he’d hate to think how weird it would have been for Castiel to pull him back mid – thrust. He shuddered at the thought. A physical action noted by Sam who just frowned at him in question but Dean just frowned back, taking another sip of his whiskey.

Piece by piece, information was passed over to Rowena. Any important fact found, any possible spell, anything that seemed close to what you were going through was sent the in the witch’s direction for her to clarify and join the dots. Sam was already on his third cup of coffee, Rowena seemed to be fuelling well on just the one and Dean, well; he was half a bottle of whiskey down. He couldn’t take much more of looking through books, his mind just kept wandering back to you.

“I’m going to leave you guys too it, I’m going to check on Y/N,” Dean informed the group as he stood from his seat “Cas?” He motioned for the angel to follow him as he walked over to the couch at the edge of the room. Castiel stood to follow but Sam also stood, holding his arm out to stop the angel from following.

“Dean-wait,” he shouted as he frowned at his brother. Dean just stopped in his stride, his hands on his hips as he sighed, knowing the tone in Sam’s voice.

“Sam, I need to check on Y/N alright?” He said, a little exasperated as he turned to face his little brother. Sam softened his frown slightly, allowing himself to look a little more concerned.

“I get that I do but, we need you here. We’re so close to getting her home and we can’t do that without you.” Sam pleaded, hoping his brother would stay with them, just help them pinpoint the exact counter curse they needed. Dean could understand where his little brother was coming from, he was only thinking along similar lines earlier on that day but he was also thinking about you, how he left you naked in that bed.

“Then just wake me up when you find something concrete alright? Look she’s alone in there, she’s hurting and she’s probably going out of her mind right about now,” Dean spoke strongly, gesturing with his hands “I mean I was woken up just after we’d-”

“-Yeah spare me the details.” Sam cut in, grimacing slightly as he looked towards his feet. He sighed and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, reassuring their bond. He walked back towards his research and settled behind some books as Dean settled down on the couch.

“Alright Cas, help me catch them zees.” Dean bellowed, hardly containing his excitement that he was going to have his arms wrapped around you once more. 

-

After a short sleep, you awoke feeling delightfully sore. You were still naked, wrapped in blankets and the smell of Dean lingered on your skin. Your thighs burned and the ache between your legs only made you crave him more. You broke out into a wide grin and your cheeks ached. Sure; you weren’t too happy about Dean being summoned back to the bunker by Cas and Sam, that was something you would bring up later, but you knew it was probably because they had found something important.

The thought of going home made you feel elated, especially now you had Dean. You couldn’t wait to cook him breakfast in bed, only for it to be left to go cold because he’d want you instead. You couldn’t wait to tangle yourself in his sheets, to writhe under him in the back seat of the impala and to allow your screams of pleasure to echo down the bunkers halls. Of course you were happy to get back to the normal things too; researching with Sam, hunting things and chilling watching films in the Dean cave.

Grabbing one of the blankets, you secured it around your body as you stood from the bed, aiming to get to the bathroom. As you placed your feet to the floor, you suddenly lost your balance and crumbled to the floor. You pushed the hair from your eyes and let out a soft chuckle, Dean Winchester had turned your legs to jelly, your muscles not wanting to work the way they are meant too. Dean Winchester had ruined other men for you, not that you’d want them of course. You could only imagine his reaction if he was here, you knew you would never hear the end of it.

You tried to move to get up but you felt as if someone had just drained all of the energy from your body. You couldn’t stand. You grabbed at the side of the bed, aiming to pull yourself up but your arms lacked the strength and you started to panic. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, your head was fuzzy as you crawled over to where there was a foot stool, using it to pull yourself up to sit on before trying to gain the strength to stand.

As you felt so lightheaded, you leant forward slightly, trying to calm your breathing and encourage the blood to flow around your body. It was the sudden contact of a warm hand that made you jump slightly and lose focus.

“Y/N!?” Dean looked concerned as he knelt in front of you, pushing the hair from your face which had become a little clammy. Your head started to feel like it was pounding and spinning at the same time, you couldn’t focus on his gorgeous green eyes, you couldn’t focus on anything. 

“I’m good De,” you lied, “just feeling a little lightheaded.” At least that bit was true but the look on Dean’s face told you everything you needed to know, he didn’t believe that you were fine. He leant forward and placed a comforting kiss to your forehead before gently catching your lips.

“Come on, let’s get you back on the bed,” he whispered against them, wrapping his arm around you to encourage you to stand with him. He let his hands slide down your arms to grasp your hands as you stood but it was all too much. As soon as you were at your full height, your world spun and your head ached. It was at that moment, your eyes shut and you fell forward. Dean was quick to act, catching you almost immediately.

“Y/N?!” He worried, manoeuvring you in his arms so he could see your face but you were still, your eyes closed, “sweetheart?!” he softly caressed your face, hurriedly brushing strands of hair away from your brow before gently tapping your cheek but he got no response, “shit.” Dean panicked as he picked you up and lay you back down on the bed.

He may not have been a first aider but being a hunter, he’d picked up a thing or two over the years. Sammy had once told him what to do in case someone fainted, which could happen a lot in their line of work. Someone sees a ghost or a monster for the first time and it could happen more than you think. Dean grabbed a few pillows and placed them under your feet, helping to elevate them knowing that this is the quickest way to let blood flow quickly to your brain. He was hoping that this was just you fainting and not something more sinister.

He saw himself down on the edge of the bed as he looked down on you, his hands gently caressing your body as they travelled from your feet to your cheek. You were still wrapped in a blanket and it was taking all the self-restraint Dean had to not let himself peak under it. It had only been a few hours and he was already aching to see you naked once more.

“Don’t go giving up on me now baby, not when we’re this close,” he whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, dropping his chin to his chest. He let his thumb graze to and fro over your cheek bone as he brought his gaze back to you. He couldn’t lose you, not now, not after he’d finally got you.

Minutes had passed when you started to stir, your head lolling to the side before you focused on the gentle feeling of something caressing your skin. Your eyes fluttered open to see those green ones of a certain Winchester who was currently looking down on your, concerned.

“De? Wha-what happened?” You mumbled, your head still spinning as you brought your hand to your forehead, trying to remember past events. Dean offered you a sincere smile as he pulled his hand from your face and took hold of your free one, interlacing his fingers with yours.

“You fainted sweetheart,” he said softly, bringing your encased hands to his lips, placing a soft but gently kiss to the back of your hand, “how you feeling?” His voice calm, his face gentle as you continued to hold his gaze. You offered him a weak smile.

“…tired. My body feels tired and my head is pounding but at least you were there to break my fall eh hero?” You tried to make a joke, wanting to playfully nudge him but your body felt like it was being weighed down with concrete. Dean leant forward, not letting go of your hand before capturing your lips in a loving kiss.

“Always Y/N.” 

-

In the bunker; Rowena, Cas and Sam were working tirelessly through the books and Rowena’s notes. They were close and Sam could feel it, the energy in the air had changed and Rowena had a certain look in her eye. They had managed to whittle down the books and curses and now they were left with only three possible curses that it could be. That meant, there were only three possible counter curses. Suddenly, Rowena jumped up from her seat making Sam and Castiel flinch in shock.

“By those almighty, I think I’ve found it!” She exclaimed, her hands either side of the book and notes in front of her as she beamed with pride.

“What, the curse?” Sam asked, an almost relieved look on his face. Rowena nodded, holding a finger in front of her to symbolise that she had more to say.

“More importantly, how to break it,” she said confidently, the smile not moving from her lips and Sam stood from his seat, looking between her and Castiel in disbelief. 

“That’s – that’s fantastic Rowena. What do we need?!” Sam asked urgently, wanting to get everything together so they could finally bring you home. Noticing Sam’s sudden bounce in his step as he came bounding over towards her, Rowena held up her hand.

“Don’t get to elated just yet, it’s not that simple,” she states as she slides the book around so Sam and Castiel could see it properly, “everything that it says in that book is exactly what we’re dealing with right now. There’s just the one thing that we have yet to figure out…” she trailed off, waiting for the boys to read the page thoroughly.

“Where she’s trapped,” Cas’ gravelly voice stated, looking up from the page to Rowena. She just nodded, putting her hands together in front of her.

“Exactly,” she confirmed, “that curse mentions that her soul would be bound to the one whom she loves the deepest, so to torture not just herself but her beloved till the day she dies. It also mentions that at the same time, her soul is to be trapped in that that she holds so dear.” Rowena continued, making her way around to Castiels side.

“So…she’s trapped in an object?” Castiel questioned, his eyes trained on the witch until she joined his side to look back into the book. Rowena just nodded, gesturing to the whole room around her.

“It could be anything,” she informed as Cas looked around the room, almost as if he could try to pinpoint the item straight away. Of course it was of no use, if there was any energy coming off such an item, he would have felt it resonating somewhere in this bunker. 

“Photograph, an item of jewellery, an ornament – anything like that Y/N holds dear?” Rowena questioned, mainly looking at Sam but giving Castiel a passing glance also. Sam straightened his back as he stood tall, puffing air out of his nose as he held a small smile on his face.

“How long have you got? She’s forever keeping photos of us and taking little mementos from ou-” he stopped suddenly, his smile fading before a look of realisation taking over, “the snow globes! Of course how did I not figure it out sooner?” He chastised himself as he gathered his notes on the table, his aim to go to your room and finish this curse once and for all. Castiel frowned at Sam’s sudden outburst.

“Sam?” He questioned, clearly goading him for more information on what Sam had just admitted. Sam just smiled as he tucked his hair behind his ears, gesturing towards the hallway to your bedroom.

“Y/N’s got this obsession with unique snow globes, wherever we go she’s always on the lookout for one. She’s got to be trapped in one of those. The only thing is, I don’t know which one means the most to her,” he creased his brow, looking over to where his elder brother was currently sleeping softly on the coach, “we need to wake up Dean.”

-

Still wrapped in the blanket, you watched as Dean walked into the room, stripped of his flannel as he stalked over to you. He couldn’t stop the grin that graced your mouth as he smiled at you. He looked delectable in his black shirt, his tone stomach peeking just below the hem from where it had rode up a little. He came to your side, running one hand from your shin up to your thigh before gently squeezing.

“You’re bath is ready,” he spoke softly, his emerald eyes searching yours. You felt your stomach flip, your head was still spinning, your body still felt tired but you still couldn’t believe your luck that Dean Winchester was yours. Taking care of you, kissing you, touching you. Yes, the curse was a complete nightmare but you had wondered that if it wasn’t for this life changing hunt, would this have ever happened between you and Dean?

“Thank you De,” you replied, moving to get off the bed only to have his hands hold you firmly at your shoulders.

“If you think you’re walking, you are wrong sweetheart” Dean declared, hooking his arm under your legs and arms. You wiggled, trying your hardest to protest but it was to no avail, Dean was a lot stronger than you. Plus you’re body was in a weakened state so you were in no good state to put up much of a play fight now.

He carried you into the bathroom, placing you gently on the side of the tub as he gently pulled at the sheet wrapped around you. His eyes were on yours, silently asking if it was ok for him to do this. Even though you had been intimate; that he had seen you naked, he was still making sure you were comfortable enough for him to do this and it warmed your heart. You nodded and bit your lip, if you were feeling well enough, you’d take him again there and then.

Dean pulled the sheet away and you saw how he took a deep breath at the sight of you before he snapped his eyes back to yours. He blushed like a teenager that had just been caught looking at porn for the first time and you giggled.

“It’s nothing you’ve not seen before.” You teased as you turned around to step into the bath. Dean cleared his throat, holding his hand out for you to take to help you climb in.

“N-no I know,” Dean stuttered before smiling, “you just get more beautiful each time I get to see you,” he whispered as he concentrated on helping you into the water. You bit down on your lip, sliding down and encasing your body in the warmth it needed.

“Wow Winchester, what a line,” you chuckled, leaning your head back and letting out a sigh of contentment. The warmth was doing wonders for your muscles and you already started to feel a little bit better.

“It’s not a line Y/N,” Dean confirmed as he knelt down beside the tub, “believe me.” You looked up to see the endearment in his eyes and your stomach fluttered. Nothing else needed to be said in that moment, the way you were looking at each other was saying it all. You were the first to break eye contact, cupping some water over your chest.

“So, was it Sam, Cas or both of them who pulled you away from me earlier?” You asked coyly, remembering how gutted you felt when Dean vanished from your side, taking his warmth with him. Dean just hung his head, shaking it slightly as he rubbed his neck.

“Both of them,” he scoffed, “I swear when this is over and you’re home, I’m gonna get him back for cock blocking me twice.” The look Dean gave you made you laugh, it was so matter of fact that you had no doubt that the pranks he was going to pull on the boys were going to be epic.

“I’ll help with that,” you laughed but it soon faded when your eyes landed on your less faded cracks in your skin, “was there an update on…this….then?”

“Yeah. Apparently I’m a key ingredient on getting you home,” Dean nodded, bringing his hand in the bathtub to swirl the water around you, ghosting his fingers over your body as he did so, “when the witch curse you, the one she used bounded our souls together. That’s why I’m the key to bringing you home I guess.” He half shrugged, enjoying how the water was beading over your breasts before trickling back into the water.

“Bonded our souls together huh? Sounds almost romantic.” You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth with your tongue, watching Dean’s fingers dance over your abdomen. 

“It’s definitely bordering on Hallmark right about now,” Dean joked, to which you laughed, “however something Rowena said bothered me. She said that you were not of this earth, whatever that means. We spent some time researching and we’ve managed to pinpoint a few possibilities so hopefully you won’t be here for much longer.” Dean was hopeful, the most hopeful he had been since all of this had happened.

“That sounds amazing. I miss my bed,” you smiled, imagining the thought of your memory foam mattress under your back before letting yourself mull over what Dean had said, “not of this earth though huh? Maybe parallel universe or something?” You thought aloud and Dean nodded, bobbing his head from side to side as he pouted, clearly in thought.

“We’ll figure it out sweetheart,” he said confidently pulling his hand from the water and wiping it on his jeans, “I’ll go make sure the fires roaring for when you’re out, don’t want you getting cold.” Dean got up before leaning over you to kiss you, his plump ones encasing yours.

You watched him walk out of the bathroom before hearing some wood clattering against wood. In an ideal world, this would have been some romantic weekend away. You’d love nothing more than to have him to yourself for a whole weekend in the middle of nowhere. No hunts, no monsters, no cock blocking Sam. You chuckled as you began to think of what mischief Dean was going to cause when all this was over. You’d been stuck in the middle of their pranks wars a few times but this time, you were taking sides.

After about ten minutes or so, you decided to get out, Dean was still tending to the fire to ensure it wasn’t going to go out. You patted yourself dry with a towel before seeing Dean’s discarded flannel hanging over the edge of the sink. You smirked to yourself, Dean was yours now meaning his clothes were fair game, he was yet to know of this but you were sure he wouldn’t mind. His flannel hung just below your ass and you buttoned it up just enough so he could see your cleavage. Even if you felt like shit, you could still make an effort to feel sexy.

Walking out of the bathroom, you leant on the door frame for support. You saw Dean stoking the fire, using the iron poker to tend to the flames when he heard your footsteps. Turning around, he saw you standing there and you saw how his jaw went slack and you bit back a smile.

“Jesus Y/N, you trying to kill me?” Dean husked as he dropped the poker to walk over to you, his hands on you immediately, his mouth leaving hot kisses at your neck.

“What? Don’t want me wearing your clothes?” You asked innocently, leaning to the side to give him more access. Dean just growled against your skin which sent shivers down your spine, his hands squeezing at your hips.

“Looking like that sweetheart, you can wear whatever you want of mine.” He stated, his lips travelling up your jaw to finish at your lips. You kissed him back with fervour, his lips making you feel weak in the knees. He smiled into your mouth, placing one last kiss before he pulled away, guiding you to the couch in front of the fire. He went to the bedroom to pick up a few of the blankets before coming back to you, glancing out of the window as he passed it.

“Does it ever stop snowing?” He questioned, as he made his way over to you. He tucked the blankets around you and you just shook your head in answer.

“No, it’s just a constant flow but the snow levels never rise.” You shrugged, sighing slightly. Dean just hummed at your response, his arm wrapping around your shoulder as he pulled you into him. He took the quiet opportunity to look around the cabin before looking back out the window at the falling snow.

“If you think about it, this is kind of poetic in a twisted way. You’re obsessed with snow gloves and this, where you are, is pretty much like one,” he stated, thinking aloud.

It took only a second, a mere second, but your veins ignited with a fire you couldn’t describe. You arched forward, flinging your body onto the floor by the fire as you writhed in pain. The scream that erupted from your throat was spine chilling. You remembered, you remembered everything.

You stared at the globe placed upon the counters surface. You were studying every detail, each tiny little gem, you were transfixed. The calculating voice of the witch sounding in your ears.

“It is said that a lost soul was trapped inside many years ago until her love came to find her. If the globe were to break, she would be forever lost.” The witch smiled, a sly grin. You believed her. Of course you did, she was spinning you a tale.

“Oh no, so she could still be in there?” You questioned, you were hooked. The globe had a quality about it that draw you to it, you ran your fingers over the glass as the witch entered your vision once more.

“It’s just a story dear,” she tapped your hand with a smile, a smile that now was making you feel somewhat uneasy “nothing to worry about”

You heard a whisper and your eyes went wide, before you could reach for anything to aid you, you’d been stunned; paralysed. A blue hue erupted around you and you felt as if your lungs were being crushed, you couldn’t breathe.

Your wounds that had healed had re opened, your skin pulling itself apart. The cracks travelled over your skin only this time, they weren’t stopping, neither were your screams. You’d rolled onto your back, arching it against the floor as the cracks made their way down your legs, across your chest and up your neck. Your skin tearing, parting and burning all at the same time. Dean was at your side, trying his hardest to keep you still, to pull you into him but you fought him. In that moment, all you could see was the witch’s face, all you could feel were the cracks embedding themselves in your being.

You saw her face, the way her lips curled into a smirk as she whispered at you.

“Altum somnum”

Another scream emitted from your throat and Dean grimaced. He pulled you hard, up to his chest and held you there tight. It as his voice that calmed you, his voice that brought you back from your memories.

“Y/N!” Dean pleaded, rocking you slightly, kissing your forehead as your nails clawed at his shirt, “son of a bitch, if I could kill her again sweetheart, I swear-”

“…the globe,” You whimpered, interrupting him as you tried to steady your breathing and not focus on the fiery pain.

“What?” Dean mumbled into your hair. You pulled back from him, your eyes tired, your skin sore as you fisted at his shirt. 

“That damn snow globe Dean! Y-you need to go back, now. Wake up. Look for cracks anywhere on it, trust me,” you pleaded, your own tears trickling down your cheek as looked up into Dean’s glass orbs, “I…I think I’m in the globe.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for sticking with this and reading it to this point! Only three more chapters after this one! I can't believe it's nearly over!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, feedback is a fuel for writers which lights a fire under our asses to write more for you guys!
> 
> Love you all, enjoy!
> 
> Winchest09 xox

With a stiff neck, Dean awoke on the couch in the library only to find it empty. The tables laden with books and lore but the chairs were bare of bodies. Groaning slightly, Dean sat up and rubbed at the base of his skull, trying to ease his tension. The images of you in pain flashed through his mind. The way your skin cracked, the way your screams pieced his ears; he never wanted to see you in that much pain ever again.

He jolted from his seat, rushing his way through the library, past the kitchen with the intent of getting to his room. He didn’t even question why the library was empty, his mind wasn’t on the likes of his brother, the witch or the angel. His mind was only on you and the damn snow globe that was your prison. His mind on you and his gaze to the floor, his shoulder collided with a body that made him grunt to a halt. The body of his younger brother.

“Dean! I-it’s Y/N, she’s-”

“-yeah I know Sam, I saw it happen,” Dean somewhat snapped, pushing past Sam to get to his room, “we need to get her out, now!” He barked, forcefully opening his door causing it to bounce of the wall. Sam followed, holding out his hand to keep Dean’s door open.

“But we don’t know where she is,” he said as more of a statement than a question, his brow creasing as he watched his brother march to the other side of his bed.

“Yeah, we do,” Dean corrected as he made his way to the snow globe that was perched on his bed side table. The globe seemed almost luminous in the darkness, a faint blue hue emitting from it, the same blue hue that appeared when you got trapped in there the first time.

Dean hesitantly picked up the globe, in fear of breaking it. He did as you suggested, he scanned the globe and sure enough, there were cracks surrounding the glass at the base. Thick, deep cracks edged into the globe and Dean felt himself vibrate with anger. All this time, she’s been right next to where he’d been sleeping. How did he not know? How did he not see it?

“Son of a bitch, it’s been here, she’s been here, all along.” Dean’s eyes shot over towards his little brothers, Sam’s expression mirroring his own. Shock, relief, worry. Dean held the globe at the base as he gingerly made his way around to his bedroom door. Sam’s eyes were trained on the globe, he himself not believing that you had been under their nose this entire time.

“So how do we get her out?” Sam questioned, shutting Deans bedroom door behind him as he followed him into the corridor.

“That’s what we’ve got to figure out,” he mumbled as he continued to stare into the globe. He didn’t know what he was looking for, he didn’t know if he would be able to see you actually in there or not but somehow, he couldn’t look away.

Both brothers made their way to your room where you were currently being monitored and looked after by both Rowena and Castiel. When the curse took a hold of you, and hastened its progress, they both rushed to your bedside. Castiel did his best to use his grace to try and slow it down whilst Rowena was using all manner of spells to keep you healthy but it was proving to be a hard job. Nothing was touching it. Nothing was stopping it. You were deteriorating minute by minute, from the curse and from malnutrition.

As Dean entered your room, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Your body seemed more lifeless than it was before, if that was possible. You were pale, your skin greying, the cracks marking your skin. He placed the globe on the side, quickly and gently, in fear that he might drop it with the emotions that he was feeling. Sam joined Dean’s side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Dean turned to look at you once more. He rubbed at his face, before placing his hands on his hips.

“How’s, how’s she looking?” He questioned, swallowing a lump in his throat. Dean noticed how Castiel and Rowena shared a look and he frowned, stepping forward slightly.

“Dean, I-I, it’s not good. She’s probably got 24 hours, if that” Rowena stumbled over her words, not wanting to upset the boys but unfortunately, it was inevitable. Dean’s eyes grew wide as he brought his first to his mouth, turning around and looking away. Sam’s face read panic as he moved around his brother, facing Rowena.

“24 hours?!” Sam exclaimed looking between the angel and the witch, not understanding how they had such little time left. Rowena opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Dean as he turned back to face the group.

“It knows we’re on to it,” he scoffed, “it’s like it’s self-aware, how can a curse be self-aware?!” Dean almost growled, his gaze zeroing in on Rowena, looking for an answer which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

“It depends on the magic.” Was her simple reply, and it was true. It did depend on the magic. However that response only infuriated Dean. He balled his fists at his sides, his jaw ticked as his voice roared. 

“Don’t try and justify it Rowena!” He shouted, “your kind, magic and witchcraft, it’s what got her here in the first place!” He accused as he got dangerously close the witch. Rowena flinched back slightly, her hands behind her back reaching for a surface to ensure she didn’t fall.

“Dean, enough!” Castiel commanded, mirroring Dean’s stance from the other side of the bed. Dean’s expression didn’t change, his blood was boiling as he pointed towards Cas in a manner of authority.

“No! You weren’t there. You didn’t see what it did to her. You didn’t see how it literally tore her body apart when she remembered what happened, when she figured out where the hell she was,” he exclaimed, his voice laced thick with emotion. With Dean’s last admission however, Castiel’s frown weakened as he looked between Dean and Sam. 

“You know where she is?” Castiel urged, walking around to stand next to Dean, strategically trying to get him to move away from Rowena. Dean didn’t move, his stare was firmly planted on you laying still on the bed. He leant forward onto his knuckles as he lowered his head, his heart pounding in his chest. The air was tense around all of them and Sam knew that Dean could blow at any given moment, he was emotionally charged. Trying to be of comfort to his brother, Sam began to explain.

“Y/N went into the store to buy this particular snow globe the day it all went down. Look at the base of the globe, it’s covered in cracks just like…just like-”

“-she is.” Dean’s voice was low, gravelled as he cut in, “she remembered. She remembers the curse, the feeling of her soul being torn from her body, she’s remembers everything and if that witch was still alive, I would make her pay over and over again!” Dean’s voice started to elevate in volume towards the end of his sentence as he pushed himself off the bed with anger, turning his back to Rowena.

“Dean…” Sam cautioned, raising his eyebrows at him slightly, warning him to calm down. Dean nodded slightly, understanding his brother’s silent looks to tone it down and keep his cool. He ran a hand across his forehead before turning back to the redhead.

“Did you find the answer or not?” Dean pushed, his tone still sharp but his delivery low. Rowena nodded, her hands slightly jittery as she turned the pages in her journal.

“Yes, we did and now we know where the wee less is being kept, we can get her home,” she explained, her fingers brushing the ink on the paper, “we’ll just need some time to get the ingredients together.”

“DAMMIT ROWENA, WE DON’T HAVE TIME!” Dean roared, his temper exploding, his emotions flooding out of him. He batted away Rowena’s books before roughly running his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands.

“ENOUGH DEAN!” Sam interjected, grabbing onto Dean roughly and tugging him towards the doorway, “enough, come on, you can help me get some of the stuff.” He pushed Dean out of the room before sending Rowena an apologetic smile, grabbing the list of ingredients from the side table. He looked at Castiel and nodded towards the witch and Cas knew that Sam wanted him to look after her and make sure she was ok.

Sam marched Dean down the hall, heading towards storage. One of his hands on Dean’s shoulder and the other on the top of his arm, ensuring that he kept him walking in the one direction. Two pairs of footsteps echoing down the empty halls, Dean’s huffing the only other sound to be heard. Before they reached the room, Dean snapped and pulled himself forcefully from Sam’s grasp.

“Get off me Sam, you don’t get to frogmarch me out like I’m some damn kid!” He roared, shrugging his shoulders before slamming open the door to their stocked supplies. Sam just huffed himself, frowning at his brothers actions.

“Yeah, then don’t act like one!” he chided, following Dean into the room and placing the list of ingredients onto a shelf, “what the hell was all that about?!” He questioned, annoyance lacing his tone. Dean just rolled his eyes as he flicked from one item to the other, his attention not really on what he was looking for.

“You know damn well,” he grunted. Sam just allowed his frown to deepen, one hand running through his brown locks.

“No I don’t Dean,” Sam retorted, “but wait, let me guess. It’s about how much you hate witches right? Yeah we know but that does not give you the right to blow up on Rowena the way you just did. She’s here, helping us Dean. No strings.” Sam crossed his arms across his chest, his eyebrows in his hairline as he shot Dean a look. Sam knew that he was right, Dean did too as he sighed and ran a hand across his brow.

“I know, dammit, I know,” Dean almost whispered before grabbing the list of ingredients off the shelf. He took a moment to glance over it before looking back up at his brother, “but come on Sammy, Rowena’s just said Y/N has twenty four hours at most and we still have to wait around for ingredients. If I lose her, I-”

“-we won’t Dean,” Sam interrupted, taking a step close to his brother to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Hey, remember the day she came into our lives? What a ball of fire she was? Man the look on your face.” Sam laughed, he remembered the day well, and it was a fond memory for him as well as Dean. The eldest Winchester smiled fondly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“How could I forget,” Den conceded, “werewolf hunt, Idaho, about a year and a half ago”

-

The house was run down, beads of water dripping from the ceiling creating an eerie atmosphere as the brothers scoped the place for their target. They were in the middle of some woodland, they had tracked a pack of werewolves to this exact spot only to be greeted with nothing but silence. The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck were standing on end as he surveyed his surroundings. A clash from the kitchen made both brothers point their guns towards that door. Dean made the signal to Sam that he was going in first to which Sam nodded. Slowly, Dean reached for the round door handle and turned it to open, pushing the door away from them.

Taking a step inside, Dean curled his nose at the smell. He almost miss the quiet shuffle to the right of him, he almost missed the 6ft werewolf that was waiting in the shadows, preparing to strike. Unfortunately for the werewolf, Dean’s reflexes were faster than he was. As he pounced, Dean swiftly moved to the left, allowing himself to come up behind the man and knocking him just hard enough with his gun to make him immobile. He also shot a silver bullet in his kneecap for good measure. Grabbing the werewolf by the collar, Dean slid him up onto a chair whilst Sam made work on binding the man’s hands. Dean bent down in front of the wolf, his green eyes scanning his face as a slight smirk sat upon his lips.

“You know what Fido, being puppy chow is not on my to do list for today,” he quipped, waving his gun around slightly as he straightened up. The werewolf just sat there, a smug smile planted on his face as he leant back in his chair.

“That’s what you think,” the wolf retorted, “you can kill me, go ahead, I’m loyal to my pack and they’ll be loyal to me,” He said with an aggressive tone to which Dean just laughed. Sam’s face remained stoic as he looked around the room, he was looking for any kind of sign as to where the rest of this werewolves’ pack could be. They had been tracking them for a couple of days, he was almost certain that this was their home.

“Loyal? They left you high and dry” Dean scoffed, waving his arms around wide to back up the fact that this wolf was alone. But the wolf just grinned, his posture relaxed despite a silver bullet in his kneecap.

“That’s what you think,” he replied as he leant forward slightly on his chair, his eyes boring into Deans. The eldest Winchesters face became void of emotion at that statement, a million variables running through his head, that was, until he heard cars and trucks pull up outside. The headlights beaming through the small cracks in the boarded up windows. Realisation dawned on Sam quicker than it did on Dean.

“He’s bait,” Sam stated, squaring out his shoulders as he looked towards the werewolf tied up on the chair. The werewolves smile got wider.

“…and bingo was his name-o,” the wolf sang, almost mocking Dean’s earlier quip as he stared down the brothers.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed, as he ticked his jaw. Sam moved silently, holding his gun close to his chest as he snuck to the front door, aiming to scope out as many as he possibly could. The wolf chuckled, bring Dean’s full attention back to him. 

“You’re surrounded. So much for the all mighty Winchesters,” the werewolf taunted. It only took a second but the monster’s smugness turned to fear in seconds when he saw how Dean’s face had changed. His eyes were dark, his shoulders were square and his gun was pointed straight at the werewolf’s heart. 

“Shut your goddamn mouth,” Dean hissed before pulling the trigger. Crimson painted the already dirty surfaces as the silver bullet entered the wolf. It took only a second, but the life drained from the monsters eyes as it slumped forward. Dean pulled up his nose in disgust before joining Sam by the front door. Dean didn’t even have to ask his little brother about the situation, his look was merely enough for Sam to respond.

“I counted ten but there could be more,” Sam said in a hushed tone, not wanting to give away their already vulnerable position. Dean just nodded his head slightly, puffing out his lower lip.

“Good job I brought enough bullets,” Dean quipped, motioning for Sam to step back so they could take their defensive positions. Sam nodded, turning what small lock was in the door before retreating next to his brother. Luckily the place had already been barricaded, whether this was a tactic by the werewolves so they knew the Winchester brothers would have only one point of entry was a mystery, but it was certainly working to their advantage now.

It didn’t take long before the door handle starting to jimmy before banging came upon the front door. The lock wasn’t going to hold for long, pieces of wood already falling from the blocked out window thanks to the strength of whoever was outside. Dean and Sam raised their guns, with one point of entry, they knew they had a good stand. They would be able to hit each one as they tried to enter, at least that’s what they thought.

The banging on the door soon stopped only to be replaced with a commotion amongst the pack. Screaming and shouting could be heard echoing outside which had the brothers confused. Taking steady steps towards the door, now being able to use the freed up window to see better, they were greeted with members of the pack being assassinated where they stood. They were all in a panic, none of them knew where the silent kills were coming from. Some were cowering behind others, some were sniffing the air to try and get a scent of an intruder but before it could register, they would be taken down by another bullet.

Noting that there were only a few werewolves remaining, Dean and Sam decided to unlock the door to aid the assassination of the pack. They had no idea who was behind the shots but they were thankful that the assassin was on their side. The few remaining wolves were cowering behind their cars to shield themselves from the silent bullets but they had forgotten about the Winchesters. Taking a few kills themselves, they thought they had done. Bodies surrounded them on the floor but as Sam stood up straight, he didn’t see the young werewolf stalking him. It was over in seconds, just as the young wolf was about to pounce, a bullet pierced its way through its heart before it landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Both of the Winchesters eyes were wide as they looked around once more, this time ensuring everyone was truly dead.

In that moment, Dean heard footsteps and cocked his gun in the direction of the sound. Only to be greeted with a young woman, sniper attached to her back with a pistol in her hands as she held them up in a surrendering manner, showing she meant no harm.

“You boys ok?!” You asked, your voice full of genuine concern as you approached the brothers. Your gaze flickered over Dean before focusing on Sam. Dean frowned slightly as you stepped closer to them, the lights from the headlights now highlighting your face and features and Dean’s mouth went dry. You wore a khaki coloured v neck top and same coloured jacket paired with dark jeans and combat boots. Gun holster on your thigh, sniper strapped to your back and the concern etched in your features, you were beautiful.

“Yeah, yeah we’re good,” Sam replied, disarming himself by placing his pistol in the back of his jeans. Dean still had his gun burning his palm, his stare not once leaving you. Naturally, he was on guard, you could be a rival wolf from another pack or you could have been someone who they had pissed of recently. However, he still couldn’t help his attraction to you.

“…and you are?” Dean asked, his tone softer than normal as he tried not to sound like a dick. You just turned to him and smiled a warm smile as you holstered your gun.

“Y/N,” you answered, holding out your hand to shake his, “Y/N Y/L/N.” You hand was left lingering in the air as Dean’s eyes bore into yours. He didn’t move, he was dumbstruck by you and it was confusing him. Dean Winchester was never dumbstruck around women. Instead, Sam made the move, not wanting the situation to become any more awkward than it already was.

“I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean,” Sam introduced and noticed how your smile grew into a wide grin as you placed your hands into your front pockets of your jacket.

“Ahh the Winchester brothers! I’ve heard quite a few tales about you guys,” you mused, your smile turning coy as you still felt the eldest Winchesters gaze upon you. He hadn’t stopped staring, even though Sam had nudged him. Noticing his gun was still in his palm, Dean also decided to disarm himself.

“I’m sure,” he quipped as his eyes were trained to the supressed sniper on your back, “hey, where did you learn to shoot…that…thing?” He questioned, he was curious, naturally. He had to admit that he was impressed. You had taken out several of the werewolves with that gun which in turn had helped the brothers immensely.

“Oh you mean my BFG?” You retorted, one hand exiting your pocket to point to your back. Dean just frowned slightly in confusion and looked towards Sam who only shrugged.

“BFG?” Dean asked, looking back towards you in hopes for an answer. He had heard of many guns in his time but nothing of a BFG. The only BFG he knew was the one written by Roald Dahl. You laughed slightly, looking between the brothers.

“Big fucking gun,” you explained, emphasizing it with your hands, “it is much easier to pronounce and remember that than the actual name of the sniper. My dad trained me, he was a hunter too. Spent most of my younger years shooting cans from afar,” you admitted, a sad smile on your face at the memory. Dean noted how your expression changed slightly and although he didn’t know you, he wanted to see you smile a happier smile once more.

“Well you saved our asses, so you know, thanks,” Dean praised, a soft smile resting on his lips, his features gentle. You just nodded, placing your hand back into your pocket before looking over your shoulder into the distance.

“How about you boys thank me by getting a round in at that bar down the road? I sure could use one after all that,” you prompted, turning back towards the brothers only to see them having some sort of silent exchange with one another.

“Sounds good.” Sam nodded, already walking off in the direction of where Dean had parked the impala. Dean nodded also, rubbing his hands together as he walked to your side.

“Sure, I could use a beer”

-

Dean smiled fondly at the memory, nursing his glass of whiskey Sam had brought him before going back to search through all the ingredients that they had in storage. In that moment, he was infatuated with you. A woman who could hold her own, a woman who could use a sniper effectively, a woman who had made him look at life in a completely different way.

“You know, in that moment, I swear…I just knew no other woman would do it for me the way that she does,” Dean admitted, his focus never leaving the box in front of him as he continued his search, “I was taken in by everything she was, by everything she is.” Sam just nodded, he knew how deep Dean’s feelings ran for you, and he knew that Dean loved you. Sam knew that from the moment you agreed to help him research the next case over a bottle of Jack, Dean’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yeah, she’s definitely something special,” Sam agreed, nodding himself as he went over the list, checking off what they had already found, “I’m happy for you man, I am. Letting your guard down, allowing yourself to love someone.” Sam looked over at Dean as his brother had stopped searching, he was now leaning against the shelves, head in his hands as he combed through his hair in frustration.

“Yeah well look where it’s got me. Sorting through year upon year old shit to find the right ingredients to bring Y/N home because I wasn’t fast enough to save her. That’s even if this damn spell will work!” Dean exclaimed, his stress levels rising. His knuckles became white with irritation at the whole situation. It was becoming too much. The image of you in pain was still in the forefront of his mind. The cracks, the burns, your screams. You were his everything and he didn’t want to lose it. He couldn’t lose it. Sam noticed his brothers stress and offered a sincere smile, walking slowly over to his brother.

“Go back to her,” Sam said softly, offering a comforting hand upon Dean’s shoulder. Dean just shook his head slowly, standing straighter to go back to searching for what they needed.

“What? No Sam, we need to find this stuff,” Dean replied in exasperation, his voice tired. Sam just nodded, not one to give up so easily.

“Yeah and I’ll get Cas to help,” he stated, encouraging Dean away from the boxes as he carried on explaining, “look, you need to spending whatever time you have with her. She’s weak and she needs you right now. Go, we will get you out when everything is ready,” Sam clarified, a reassuring look resting in his features. Dean only had to look into his little brothers eyes to know he was telling the truth and deep down, he wanted to spend every one of his minutes with you. He patted his little brother on the chest twice, a gesture of thanks as he turned to the door.

“Thanks Sammy.” With that, Dean made his way back to your room. In hopes that Castiel will help him lose consciousness so he could be with you once more.

Going over that memory, remembering how you came into his life, Dean knew he had to tell you everything. He loved you. He loved everything about you and he needed you to know. In his heart, this spell was going to work and you would come home, everything would work out the way it should. In his head, he had doubts and those doubts were the ones that ate away at him, the ones that tell him that this is it, this is your last chance.

So Dean wanted to take that last chance with both hands. He was coming back to you and he was going to tell you how much he loved you and he was going to tell you the exact moment that he realised his love for you ran deeper than friendship. Just in case it happened to be game over.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! I can't believe this fiction is nearly over!
> 
> However i have a new AU Dean x Reader fiction coming up called Life for Rent! I will post a link in the notes when it is live!
> 
> Thank so much for reading, i hope you're enjoying still and that you'll enjoy this new chapter. Please as always, let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> -Winchest09

As Dean opened his eyes, he was greeted with the front of the cabin. The soft silence of the snow fall surrounded him as cold flakes landed upon his skin. He was nervous to see you again, he was afraid that he’d walk through that front door to find you unconscious or worse. Running a hand through his hair, he shook away the small pieces of snow as his large hand landed on the handle of the heavy cabin door. Pushing it open gently, he looked around to see the fire still roaring, just the way he left it.

“Y/N?” he called softly, closing the door behind him as his eyes landed on your figure curled up on the couch, covered in the blanket he had left you in. He offered a sad smile as he walked to where you were laying, lowering himself to his knees next to you, “Y/N?” he husked, his hand running through your hair and down your cheek gently as he started to see your eyes flicker. He couldn’t explain the feeling he had when your eyes connected with his, his smile said it all when it grew wide, “hey there sleeping beauty,” he whispered, planting a lingering kiss against your forehead.

“De?” You replied, your throat hoarse and sore. It was taking a while for you to come round, your eyelids were heavy and Dean noted how they kept fluttering closed for a few seconds before opening again.

“Yeah sweetheart, it’s me,” Dean nodded, his hand still stroking your hair, “how you feeling?”

“Fine,” you replied quickly, coughing slightly before you tried to sit yourself up. But it was of no use, you didn’t have the strength in your arms or your body to help you move. So you slowly lay yourself back down on the sofa, allowing a tear to trickle down your cheek. Dean had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, before he moved to sit on the couch next to you.

“Come here,” he almost whispered, gently lifting your head and placing it in his lap, his hands going back to play with your hair as you looked up at him. You’d seen Dean’s soft side a number of times, especially when it came to looking after either you or Sammy after a hunt if either of you were hurt.

“How’s things on the flip side?” you questioned, your voice quiet knowing if you spoke any louder, your throat would hurt more than it already did. Dean chuckled slightly, looking down at you, one eyebrow arching.

“If that’s your way of asking if we’ve found the way to bring you home, we have,” he smiled softly, his gaze now focusing on the few strands of hair that had slipped in front of your face, “Sammy’s just gathering the ingredients we need for the spell.” You smiled hearing that, you still remained hopeful somewhat, even though you were on the edge of falling apart.

“Was I right about the globe?” you asked and Dean’s smile remained, you loved being right and the amount of times you had put Dean in his place with your research were too many to count.

“Yeah baby, you were right,” Dean nodded, tilted his head to the side as he ran his thumb over your forehead, “as always.” You chuckled at that before trying to move out of your blanket confines, you wanted to run your hands along his skin, pull him closer to you.

“I can’t wait to be home,” you sighed, the feeling of being tired all the time starting to weigh you down. You tried to move off of Dean’s lap, using your arms to assist you in a sitting up position. You almost got there but your arms decided to let you down at the last second, causing you to collide with Dean’s chest. 

“Hey, take it easy,” Dean all but begged, worry etched in his brow as he looked at you.

“Dean I’m fine,” you fired back, trying not to snap at him as he was helping you to sit up, “i’m sorry just…please don’t treat me like I’m fragile,” you pleaded, looking up into his pine coloured eyes. Dean just smiled slightly, the creases at the sides of his eyes showing as he looked at you. Before Dean could respond, the blanket that you were encased in dropped slightly, revealing to him what you were wearing underneath, the only thing you were wearing underneath.

“You’re still wearing my flannel,” he stated, whilst swallowing hard. He knew the last time he was here you were in just his shirt and it was a sight he would happily see every damn day for the rest of his life. You just smiled bashfully, your head dipping slightly as you caught his scent on the collar.

“It still smells like you,” you admitted quietly, a blush tainting your cheeks as you looked at your fingers. Dean couldn’t help but adore your reaction and knowing that he was a comfort to you, made his heart swell. With one hand, he tilted your chin up to meet his gaze, his thumb running lovingly over your bottom lip before kissing you softly.

“You remember that time you wore my flannel after the vamp hunt in Chicago? You’d been with us about 7 months…”

\--

Dean watched as you stormed around the room, throwing your gun onto the bed in anger before sitting to pull off your combat boots. The too got thrown across the room as you muttered obscenities under your breath. Dean’s seen you get worked up before, after a warm shower you normally calm down but Sam had claimed it first, leaving you all wound up.

“Damn bastard vamps ripping my bastard clothes,” you fumed, pulling off your second boot and throwing it hard to the floor, “and did I pack spares? No of course I didn’t!” you grumbled, looking at yourself in the mirror in the room. Your jeans had a few slashes, your top had near enough been torn off your body but luckily you held no injury. That was all thanks to Dean Winchester and his little brother who stormed in behind you to behead the vamp that decided to use your clothes as his carving project.

“Y/N check my duffel, I packed a few extra, you can wear one of those,” Dean said half amused from your side, his hand putting pressure on the open wound on his chest. You span on the spot, arching an eyebrow at the green eyed Winchester who was sitting on the edge of the double bed.

“Dean Winchester is letting me wear one of his flannels? I thought that honour was only reserved for the special ladies?” you sassed, arms crossed over your chest with a slight smirk pulling at your lips.

“Well looks like I need to make an exception unless you fancy walking around in just your underwear.” He smirked as he raised his eyebrows once in a suggestive manner, “Hell I don’t mind that second option, saves on laundry,” Dean retorted and you just scoffed, rolling your eyes at man in front of you.

“If only you’d be that lucky,” you challenged, walking towards Dean’s duffel, lifting it up and placing it on the bed next to him.

“Hey maybe next time I won’t pack any spares,” Dean suggested, sticking his bottom lip out as he nodded his head, looking like he was actually considering doing that. You playfully slapped his uninjured arm and made your way back to your duffel which was next to the bathroom door. Unfortunately, Sam was already in the shower meaning you had nowhere private to change and you didn’t fancy sitting in vamp juice for any longer than needed.

Looking over at Dean, you gave him a pointed look and he just rolled his eyes as he turned away from you. If you were being honest with yourself, you wouldn’t actually mind if Dean saw you in your underwear, it actually gave you quite a thrill knowing that he could peek on you at any given moment as you peeled your shredded shirt off your skin. Your feelings for the eldest Winchester were only increasing as time went on, no matter how many times you tried to get laid and scratch your itch, you knew it was only going to be Dean that would be able to get rid of it completely.

Across the room, as you changed, Dean angled himself back towards you just a fraction. He was able to watch you from the reflection in the mirror you were just looking in. He knew he shouldn’t be looking, but he couldn’t help himself. You were everything he had ever dreamed of in a woman. If he was to settle down, live an apple pie life, you were the kind of woman he would do it with. He felt his mouth go dry when you peeled off the shredded shirt, your skin was perfect and smooth. His eyes fell on the curve of your back and he was hoping that you would turn around so he could take in everything about you. However, you unknowingly dashed his hopes as you shrugged on his flannel, only turning around when you were doing up the last few buttons.

Even though you were covered, the sight of you in his clothing made Dean’s palms sweat. His breath was hitched in his throat, his tongue tied in his mouth. You looked so beautiful. You had left a few buttons undone, allowing just a glimpse of cleavage to be seen. Dean had slowly been having feelings for you over the past few months but in this particular moment, he knew he was a goner. You’d captured his heart and soul. Dean went to move back to stare at the motel door when a sharp pain erupted across his chest.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean winced, his open wound pulsing, fresh blood oozing from his injury. Within a second, you were at his side, hair tucked behind your ears.

“Here let me look,” you encouraged softly, trying to pry his hand from atop his shirt. Dean’s heart quickened in his chest, he couldn’t sit in front of you topless, and he couldn’t feel your soft fingers on his skin as he was sure he would combust.

“It’s fine,” Dean stated, trying to shrug you off as if the injury was nothing but you weren’t taking his shit today. He was injured and it needed to be dealt with.

“Dean,” your stern voice echoed throughout the room, the stare down between you and Dean was only sound tracked by the water running from the shower.

Dean finally relented, moving his hand off his wound and started to undo his flannel. With a small smile, you moved to grab the first aid kit before turning back around to find a nearly topless Dean on the bed. He was struggling with getting his t shirt over his head due to where his injury was. You placed the first aid kit down at his side before placing your hands on the hem of his shirt, gently helping it to go over his head. However, once Dean was freed from his cotton confines, he was greeted with an eyeful of your flannel clad breasts. His eyes went a little wide and he swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing pink along with tips of his ears before he looked down at his hands.

“You ok there cowboy?” you asked playfully, pulling a chair up and placing it in front of him before opening up the kit.

“Yeah…yeah I’m good.” Dean let out a long breath, frowning and muttering explicit words as you started to clean his wound with what whiskey you had left.

Soon he felt numb, he was captivated by watching you work. You stuck your tongue out slightly over your bottom lip as you gently cleaned away the dried blood that was stuck to his skin. The wound wasn’t as bad as all the blood made out and that was something you were thankful for, you were never a fan of giving stitches but if needs must, you would. Dean had noticed how some strands of hair had fallen in front of your face and it took everything he had in him to not reach up and tuck them behind your ear. Feeling his stare, you smiled slightly, moving to grab the medical dressing from the box.

“Have I got vamp juice on my face or something?” you questioned, looking up at Dean, catching his eye as he stared down at you. However, Dean just cleared his throat and looked down at you undoing the bandage. 

“No, no,” he replied, coughing slightly. You just nodded and carried on working on his wound. You gently placed the bandage in place, wrapping it around his chest a few times to keep it in place. Each time you came in close to pass the bandage from one hand to the other, you could faintly smell Deans’ cologne and it made your mouth water. You’d give anything you could to run your hands over his body, to kiss every freckle and to kiss every scar. You tied a knot in the bandage and tucked it into the material, tapping it lightly. You could still feel Dean’s stare, you knew he was watching your hands and his heavy breathing made you quiver slightly. You had to question whether he was feeling what you were.

“Well it’s not gonna need stitches or anything but erm…” you all but whispered, your hand taking on a mind of its own as it trailed over the edge of the bandage, ghosting Dean’s skin. As your hand moved above his heart, you could feel how rapidly it was beating beneath your touch and it made you swallow hard, “you-you’ll need to keep it clean,” you all but stuttered as you left your hand to linger on his skin for a second to long. You closed your eyes and went to move it away when Dean caught your wrist.

“Y/N,” he husked, holding your wrist tightly and encouraging you to look at him. You slowly turned to look at him, the feeling of his hand gripped on you burning into your skin. You caught his eye and you couldn’t work out his expression. His eyes were soft but dark, his breathing was irregular, his skin seemed flushed.

“Dean what-”

“I needed that shower,” Sam declared as he swung open the bathroom door, ruffling his hair in a towel. You felt Dean quickly let go of your wrist and you moved away from him, heading towards the bathroom where Sam had just appeared. Sam noted the weird tension in the room, a frown appearing on his features. “You guys ok?”

“Yeah good,” you replied, a small smile on your lips as you gathered your toiletries and entered the bathroom. Before you closed the door, you caught Dean as he gazed past his brother and at you. You gave him a small smile before you closed the door, one which he returned.

“Peachy,” Dean grumbled, staring at the now closed bathroom door.

\--

“You had my heart racing that night,” Dean smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how he felt, as if it was yesterday, “my palms were clammy, my mouth was dry and to be honest, those feelings towards you have never changed,” he admitted, taking your hands in his as your cheeks reddened at his confession.

“I thought you’d be able to hear my heart it was beating that loud,” you slightly chuckled, looking down at your entwined fingers. Dean took a moment to take in everything about you, he just wished he had the nerve to tell you back then instead of now. Maybe then, you wouldn’t be in the situation you were in.

“If Sammy hadn’t opened the bathroom door…I would’ve-”

“-me too,” you finished his sentence, thinking he was insinuating that he would have leaned in for a kiss but Dean shook his head. An action that you slightly frowned at.

“No you don’t understand Y/N. It was that moment, that exact moment in that motel room that I realised, it…it hit me like a freight train,” he admitted, closing his eyes slightly and holding your hands tighter.

“Realised what?” You questioned, gently squeezing his hands back in a sign of encouragement, your eyebrows creasing together. Dean took a deep breath, opening his eyes to look straight into yours.

“I love you sweetheart,” he confessed, bringing your hands to his lips, “with everything that I have, I love you,” he husked and your eyes grew wide. You never expected those words to leave his lips, especially towards you.

“De…I-” you stumbled over your words as you pulled your hands away from his. Dean looked almost disappointed before you placed your hands either side of his stubble covered cheeks, a smile adorning your lips, “I love you too.”

“Really?” Dean took a breath, smiling at you widely, resting his forehead on yours. 

“Yes really,” you half chuckled, rolling your eyes playfully at him for even needing to ask that question. You dropped your gaze from his eyes to his lips and let yours hover above them for a second before taking your bottom lip between your teeth. “I want you De,” you almost whispered, giving Dean a barely there kiss. You felt his breath hot and heavy over your mouth as he rolled his head to the side, his forehead still connected to yours, his eyes closed.

“Baby, as much as I want to and I really want to,” he husked, his tongue running along his bottom lip, “you’re not…it’s not…I don’t want to hurt you,” he confessed, his eyes opening to look into yours once more. You kissed his cheek softly, then his jawline and then you placed one at the edge of his lips before you pulled back away from Dean. 

“You could never hurt me,” you stated softly, taking your hands out of Dean’s to your blanket where you pulled it away from you, revealing yourself fully to the green eyed Winchester.

In a single second, Dean captured your lips in his, his hands gently squeezing at the tops of your arms. In that single kiss, you felt everything Dean had to give you, all of his love and all of his emotion. Your hands travelled up to his torso, fisting his shirt as you angled your head to deepen the kiss. Dean’s tongue traced your bottom lip as you let out a breathless moan, his large hands ghosting down your sides to land on your hips. With a gentle squeeze, Dean assisted you into his lap, never breaking contact with your lips as he devoured you.

Hooking one of his arms around your back, he held you firmly to his chest as his free hand held your cheek, his thumb caressing the skin there. His momentum slowed slightly as he drank you in, nose nudging yours, his lips barely connecting with your skin. Dean was appreciating everything you are and were. He slowly stood, you still in his arms as he walked closer to the fire place before softly placing you down in front of it, and he wanted to keep you warm. As he gently placed you down, you slowly laid back and pulled him down on top of you by his collar. He leant over you on one arm, his free hand working on the buttons of his flannel.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, your fingertips playing with the nape of his neck as you brought him in for another searing kiss. Once his lips connected with yours, you made work of his clothes. You tugged on the hem of his top, encouraging him to break contact with you for a moment as you chucked it to the floor behind you. Reaching forward, you placed your palms on his chest, feeling his muscles tense under your tender touch, a reaction which made you smile.

Dean’s kiss swollen lips left your own, making their way down to your jaw to the nape of your neck. You gasped, feeling his stubble grazing your skin, his calloused fingers still working on those final buttons of the flannel. Once the last button was undone, Dean spread the flannel wide before leaning back to admire all of you. He didn’t see the cracks, they may as well had not been there because to Dean, you were still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He ran his hands up from your hips to the side of your breasts, ensuring no fabric was restricting his view of you.

With no panties to contend with, Dean traced one finger up around from the side of your breasts, down between the valley of your cleavage to your naval. He stopped momentarily as you bit your lip, squirming slightly underneath his touch before he continued his pleasurable pursuit on your body. His fingers reached your already wet folds and you heard him growl slightly. It only took a brief look to his crotch to see how he was already bulging. You didn’t want to wait for him any longer, you didn’t want to get lost in foreplay, you were ready and you needed him now.

Reaching forward, you slowly pulled yourself up with the assistance of Dean, your hands quickly working on his jeans. You shuffled them down his legs, your hands eagerly freeing his already hardened cock. With a quick manoeuvre, Dean had kicked his pants off to the side and he rested himself between your legs, ensuring you were comfortable as you lay back down beneath him. His nose once again nudged yours as his kiss stained lips ghosted your own. You felt how he was nudging at your entrance teasingly and you mewled beneath him, closing your eyes briefly. As you opened them again, staring into Dean’s striking green orbs, no words needed to be shared before he bottomed out inside you.

You arched your back with pleasure, relishing the burn and fullness you felt of Dean’s cock being inside you. Dean dropped his head to the nape of your neck as he let out a shaky breath, never wanting to forget how perfect you felt wrapped around him, how perfect you felt beneath him. Your hands came out to hold onto Dean’s biceps, your nails gently digging into his skin to encourage him to move. He withdrew to his tip before his hips started to roll into you and you let out a breathless moan. He was hitting your spot over and over again as he’d rested his hands just under your hips, angling them up to meet his thrusts.

Your hands were gripping at the rug beneath you, your fingers running through the fur while Dean was groaning above you. His pace slowing slightly as he came to hover over you, his arms now either side of your head. He kissed the edge of your nose as he slowly bottomed out in you again, his lips capturing yours. He withdrew to the tip once more, allowing himself to lean on one arm as his free hand made its way down your body to between your legs. He found your sensitive bud and began to circle it slowly, his lips never leaving yours. You gripped at his biceps, the feeling that was washing over you was one you wished you could drown in. You felt the coil begin to tighten in your belly as you gasped against Dean’s lips. You couldn’t stand feeling empty anymore, you needed him. You wrapped your legs around his waist as tight as you possibly could, using your heels to stimulate his movement once again.

Dean took the hint, burying himself to the hilt inside you in a quick motion that made you mewl beneath him. You didn’t move your heels, the new angle allowing him to penetrate you deeper than he had been doing before. His name escaped your lips more than once in rapid succession with each thrust Dean gave. The coil in your belly close to snapping, you wrapped your arms around his neck, his chest flush with yours. The friction of his movements made you clench around him which only encouraged Dean to growl in your ear.

With his pubic bone grinding over your clit with each thrust, you were swimming in ecstasy. His lips were kissing down your neck, nipping, sucking at your flesh. It wasn’t long before his hips started to shudder and his breathing became irregular, you knew he was close. You used your hands to guide Dean’s lips back to yours and the moment they connected, you felt the coil snap. You gasped loudly against his swollen lips earning a groan from Dean in return. He helped you ride out your high, kissing you with fervour as he chased his own end. With a shaky breath and a few more thrusts, Dean let go and moaned your name, coating your insides with his seed.

He rested his head in the nape of your neck, trying to catch his breath. You just smiled and held him close, relishing the feeling of his weight on top of you. You wanted to remember every little thing, his scent, the way his hot breath felt upon your skin, the way he kissed you; truth was you were scared. Terrified. You didn’t know how long you’d got left, you didn’t know if the way to bring you home would even work. Each time they tried, the curse advanced some more and you knew your body wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Dean slowly lifted his head from your neck and captured your lips in a soft kiss before rolling gently off you to the side. As you lay there in post orgasmic bliss, appreciating the sounds of the crackling fire beside you, Dean had been to the bathroom and back with a warm towel to help you clean up. He grabbed the discarded blanket from earlier and draped it across you both as he lay back by your side. He opened his arm to you and you eagerly took your place, leaning on his chest.

“Roaring fireplace, log cabin in the woods, having your way with me in front of the open flames. De you’re becoming more and more hallmark by the second,” you mused, tracing patterns on his chest as you bit back a smile, hearing Dean playfully huff beneath you.

“You know wha-” Dean started but couldn’t finish, his eyes shut tight as he winced slightly. Something which you noticed and had you concerned.

“You alright?” you asked, leaning up slightly to get a better view of his face. Dean just looked down on you, his features soft as his large hand stroked at your back.

“I’m pretty sure I just head Cas in my head,” he mentioned softly, knowing what this meant, “everything is ready, they’re waiting on me.”

“Oh,” was your simple response, a little disappointed that Dean had to be leaving so soon. “You best get go-” You couldn’t finish your sentence as it felt like a film had covered your throat. You viciously coughed, being unable to keep it in. Hand over your mouth, your eyes watered with how sore your throat was becoming. You pulled your hand away only to notice it was covered in your blood, crimson staining your skin.

“Y/N!” Dean panicked, sitting himself more upright, encouraging you to do the same.

“It’s fine, I’m good,” you lied, wiping your hand on the towel Dean had previously brought over. However the green eyed Winchester saw through your lies, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch your chin, encouraging you to look at him.

“Sweetheart-”

“-Dean, haven’t you got a spell to cast?” you interrupted gently before looking up at him through your lashes, “go, I’ll be fine. You’re bringing me home right?” you asked, offering him a small smile as your hand wrapped around his. Dean just brought you into him once more, kissing your forehead before capturing your plump lips with his own.

“Right you are baby,” Dean whispered against your lips, hoping with everything that he had that you would be home before the day was out. 

-

Sam woke Dean gently, hating that he had to pull his brother away from you. However knowing that you could be home within the next half an hour made him feel a bit better about it all. As Dean woke slowly, his green eyes adjusted to the darkness before looking up to his little brother. Sam just offered a half smiled and nodded, no words needed to be exchanged, Dean knew it was time to bring you home.

Your room was dim when Dean entered, Sam by his side. The only lighting in the room were the few candles that Rowena had placed around your body and on the surfaces that surrounded you. Dean felt a heavy weight in his chest, he’d just spend what could have been his last ever moments with you and it terrified him. His eyes were trained on your form, motionless on the bed, he didn’t even notice Rowena coming up to his side to place a comforting hand on his arm.

“Everything’s ready,” she spoke softly with sincerity. She offered Dean a small smile before making her way over to where Castiel was standing at the foot of the bed. Sam was still at his brother’s side, his hand firmly on his shoulder as he gave a squeeze of encouragement. 

“Are you ready?” Sam asked from the side of Dean, his voice gentle.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dean nodded before taking his place by the make shift altar at the side of your bed. “So…” he let the sentence trail off, looking slightly to his left for Rowena’s instruction. The red haired witch just cleared her throat before explaining.

“All the ingredients are in the bowl. You just need to recite the incantation from that page in front of you and then ignite the ingredients at the end,” she stated, using her hands to help with her explanation.

“Ok,” Dean nodded, rubbing his hands on his jeans, “here goes.” Dean ticked his head to the side as he let out a shaky breath, stretching his arms out in front of him before he placed his palms down either side of the bowl. He took a moment to himself, his eyes closed as he remembered your arms around him. He remembered the feeling of your kisses on his lips, the way you smiled at him, the sound of your voice when you said I love you too.

Dean opened his watered eyes and blinked away the tears, before looking down at the piece of paper in front of him. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Dean started to read the Latin that was scripted on the paper in front of him. His mind focused on you, he allowed his voice to become more confident with each piece of Latin that rolled off his tongue. The candles in the room started to flicker, the company in the room held their breath as Dean spoke the last final words, igniting the ingredients in the bowl. Half the candles in the room blew out, the ingredients glowing red before the flames fizzled into nothing. The room was silent. Dean’s eyes snapped to your figure, waiting, hoping for some kind of movement.

But there was nothing. The cracks still adorned your skin, your flesh was still pale in colour, and your body was still.

The spell hadn’t worked.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of Shatter Me! Thank you to every single one of you that reads and comments on this fiction, it means the world. 
> 
> If you want to stick with me, I have a new Dean Winchester x Reader fiction coming out when his has finished called: Life for Rent. 
> 
> Find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980701/chapters/45068992
> 
> A preview has been posted, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For now, please enjoy the new chapter of Shatter Me... if you have time...let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> -Winchest09

“It’s not worked,” Dean muttered under his breath, “IT HASN’T WORKED!” He roared, slamming his hands down onto the altar, spilling the bowl of ingredients all over the floor before he roughly pawed at his hair.

“I don’t understand,” Sam stated confused, looking between his brother and Rowena who was standing to Sam’s left. His expression soon changed when he saw his brother charging forward towards the witch.

“You, you said this would work!” Dean bellowed, pointing towards Rowena in an accusatory manner as Sam held him back. Rowena just ignored the eldest Winchester and hustled around to be by your side as Castiel looked on concerned. Sam was trying his hardest to get his brothers attention, placing his hands on either side of his shoulders, urging Dean to make eye contact with him.

“Hey, we’ll fix this ok, maybe an ingredient was wrong,” Sam explained, his eyes wide with urgency. Dean just swiped his brother’s hands off of him, his face stoic.

“Maybe an ingredient was wrong? You didn’t even check everything was how it was supposed to be?!” Dean accused, his volume of speech getting louder with each sentence he spoke. Sam tried to keep Dean’s attention on him as he saw how his brother turned to look back at your body on the bed.

“Of course we did Dean but-”

“-GET AWAY FROM HER!” Dean yelled as he saw Rowena trying to check your vitals, his voice echoing around your room making the witch jump back from your body. She could see how angry he was, his nostrils flaring, his eyes dark and his jaw ticking. She held her hands out in front of her, backing away from you slowly.

“Dean listen to m-”

“No…NO. I’m done listening to you,” Dean interrupted, cutting off Rowena midsentence as he walked back to your body. However, Rowena balled her fists. She was done being Dean’s chew toy in this case, she was done with him.

“And I’M DONE with your childish outbursts boy!” Rowena cried back, slamming her hands on the other side of your bed, challenging the oldest Winchester. “No, the spell hasn’t worked but it hasn’t not worked either,” Rowena explained with an exasperated tone. The room fell quiet and she felt all eyes on her, green ones especially.

“…what?” Dean asked, his voice low. Rowena just sighed, running a hand through her long red locks.

“Remember when we tried a spell before and the curse accelerated itself? Nothing has happened. She’s exactly the same as she was 5 minutes ago,” she stated, the room still quiet. Dean’s focus was now back to you whereas the rest of the room were still focused on the witch.

“So what are you saying?” Sam asked, taking this opportunity to step closer toward Rowena, effectively putting himself as a barrier between her and Dean.

“I’m saying that we’re on the right track with that spell but maybe we’ve missed something. It could be an action, it could be how we cast it, it could be something to do with Dean” Rowena tried to explain, using her hands to gesture towards the green eyed man in the room. Castiel just sighed himself, he too stepping forward to the end of your bed.

“So we’re back to the drawing board?” Castiel stated, his gravelly voice cutting through the silence. Dean just let out a low growl, his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the sheets at the side of your bed.

“We haven’t got time to go back to the drawing board” Dean voiced lowly, the picture of how frail you were fresh in his mind. Rowena just nodded in agreement with him, using her magic, she was able to determine just how long you had left before the curse took you forever.

“We have twelve hours, give or take” Rowena explained, her voice soft but her body jumped when Dean threw the nearest thing next to him against the wall before storming out. The room was silent for a moment, the weight of Rowena’s confession and what had just happened reigning heavy on all of them. Your life was a ticking time bomb and no one had a way of defusing it.

Dean made his way to the library, slamming book after book onto the table behind him as he browsed through the shelves. He didn’t care that the books were old and he didn’t care that some of them were fragile, he kept throwing them onto the wooden surface in hopes that maybe, something will point him towards what he had to do. Running his hands through his hair roughly, he turned to look at the table that was a mess with literature. His eyes were glassy and the rage within him was bubbling up to the surface; nothing was coming to him. He couldn’t think of how to get you home. He had twelve hours and he was drawing blanks. It was too much. Dean turned back to the shelves and started to swipe at every book that was rested there, pulling them all to the floor.

He didn’t even hear his little brother come into the room and call his name to try and reason with him. Sam’s eyes were wide at the mess of books that were littering the floor and furniture. He rushed to his brother’s side, his arms reaching out for him to restrain Dean from doing any more damage.

“Hey, hey!” Sam raised his voice as he tried to calm his brother but Dean was still angry and he shrugged his little brother off of him, putting distance between them as he walked around the other side of the table, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sam…just don’t,” Dean sighed, his frustration evident. Sam frowned at his brother, knowing he was putting his walls up, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he started blaming himself. He was rightfully worried. Dean was lashing out at everything and everyone close to him.

“I know your pissed right now-”

“Pissed?! Pissed doesn’t even come close to how I am feeling right now. You should know that better than anyone,” Dean argued, his voice loud and gravelled as he fired back at Sam. “It’s always the same, we get so damn close and then it always, always gets ripped away from us.” Dean growled under his breath as he gripped the back of one of the wooden chairs tight. Sam looked on concerned before he started to move the books around on the table, trying to sort through them and put them into some sort of logical order, knowing that it would give a better chance of finding how to help you. 

“We’ve just got to stay hopeful,” Sam said softly towards his brother, tapping a book against his hand as he continued to tidy the table in front of him. Dean just shook his head as he stood, one hand on his hip, the other dragging down his face to graze his stubble. He was starting to feel tired of feeling hopeful. Every time he dared to hope, every time he dared to think they were successful, something went wrong.

“I don’t think I have it in me,” Dean muttered, his hand remaining on his face, his features looking exhausted.

“Go back to her,” Sam all but commanded. Even though Dean had only just come back from your company, he knew deep down that was where Dean wanted to be. You had twelve hours left of life and he knew that if he was in Dean’s shoes, and Jess was in your position, he’d want to spend every moment he had with her. Dean just scoffed and shook his head.

“…and tell her that I’ve failed?” Dean’s voice quavered, he hated the thought of failing you and that is exactly what he had done. Sam just frowned at his brother, shaking his head slowly.

“You haven’t failed Dean, you heard Rowena. There is just something we’re missing. Maybe Y/N could help us just one, more, time.” Sam offered Dean a sad smile as Dean’s green eyes met his own. Dean knew his brother had a point, if anyone enjoyed research as much as Sam, it was you. If there was ever a deadline, a life on the line or someone had to think of something on the spot; they could always count on you.

With a solemn nod, Dean patted the table twice before walking towards his room, his hand slowly tracing the wood until the table ended. As he made his way to find Castiel for what could be the last time, Dean tried to work out how he was going to face you after the spell had failed. He just kept thinking about how your spirit seemed to have lifted when he had told you that you were right. Your words were echoing around in his head. I can’t wait to be home.

-

You were laying on the couch, watching the flames dancing against the wood. You knew it wouldn’t be long before the fire would die down and with how weak you were feeling, you didn’t have the energy to replace the wood. You just hoped that Dean would bring you home before you started to freeze, on top of everything else. Your breathing was deep and slow, it was the one thing you could do to keep yourself calm. However, the sound of boots behind you made your eyes widen. Dean hadn’t left you for long so you were concerned as to why he was back so soon.

“Dean?” You called as you gingerly tried to sit up, looking over your shoulder. Dean was slowly walking over to you from the front door and you noted how tired he looked, it had you concerned.

“Hey baby,” he replied softly and slowly, sitting by your side and gently entwining his fingers with your own. You frowned slightly when he wouldn’t look at you, his eyes were trained on your fingers mixed with his, his other hand playing with the ends of your fingers. 

“I thought you had a spell to cast?” You queried, trying to calm the whirlwind of nerves as you squeezed his hand gently only for your stomach to drop when Dean’s glazed green eyes finally looked up into yours.

“…about that,” Dean started, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. His nervous tell. You knew in that moment that the spell hadn’t worked.

“It didn’t work,” you stated, knowingly. You didn’t have to ask him, you just knew. Dean noticed the look on your face and shifted in his seat, his hand still holding yours tightly. 

“…well no, yes, sort of,” Dean stumbled over his words, his hand rubbing at his brow as it creased. He knew he had to tell you the truth but he couldn’t handle the thought of disappointing you. You frowned at Dean’s response, confused at how it could and couldn’t have worked. 

“I don’t understand,” you replied, urging Dean to look back at you with your free hand, trying to encourage him to give you an explanation. Dean stopped rubbing at his brow and looked up into your Y/E/C eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Nothing happened when I spoke the incantation. Nothing!” he said frustratingly as he stood up, letting go of your hand so he could pace the length of the couch, “the curse didn’t accelerate but it didn’t cure it either. Rowena seems to think we’re missing something somewhere and Sam uh, Sam thinks you can help us.”

You knew by his body language and his voice how frustrated Dean was. Even in your situation however, you still smiled slightly at Sam’s faith in you. Sam had always enjoyed having you as a research partner and he valued your opinion and insight on things. Even though now you were the one in trouble, you were the one with the life on the line, Sam still thought you could help somehow. You really were part of their little family.

“Well that’s a good thing,” you responded softly causing Dean to whip around to look at you upon hearing your answer. He stopped his pacing held his hands out to his sides.

“How can you be so positive?” He questioned as worry etched into his features before he started to pace the room again. He was looking around trying to find anything he could to help get you home. He was desperate, he might have missed a clue or a word, just something that could help. You shook your head as you watched him.

“What other choice do I have?” you sighed, patting the couch next to you, wanting the green eyed Winchester to take a moment to calm, “De, come, sit.” At your commanding tone, Dean did as he was told and fell onto the couch next to you. He took your hand again before leaning in to kiss your lips softly, his breath mingling with your own as he hovered his lips over yours.

“God, I need you home. I need you back home with me,” Dean thought aloud, mumbling the words against your lips as his forehead touched yours. You smiled, pulling back slightly as you cupped his cheek with your palm.

“Being here, it’s taught me a few things. Home to me isn’t a place, it’s who I’m with. You’re my home De, wherever you are, wherever you go, that’s my home,” you confessed, your eyes boring into his. You wanted him to know his worth, you wanted him to believe how much he meant to you. 

“Sweetheart…god I wish I was man enough to tell you how I felt months ago,” Dean whispered as he nuzzled into your hand, his stubble tickling your skin. You rubbed your thumb over his cheekbone lovingly, your soft smile not leaving your lips.

“The past is past Dean. What does it matter? What matters is we got there in the end,” you admitted, his large hands warm on your thighs as he held them there, “we need to start looking forward, and you know if this is my time, I’m cool with that. I got to love you and you loved me back.”

“I’ll always love you Y/N, don’t…don’t talk like that,” Dean husked, pulling your hands back into his and catching your gaze once more, “I need you to know that…it’s always gonna be you sweetheart. Always.” Your eyes glazed over, the thought of not being his always was heart breaking to say the least but it was something you had to consider, and you had to let him know that you were ok if he wanted to move on.

“Dean…if this doesn’t work and I-”

“Don’t say it!” Dean interjected, his green eyes glazing over. “Don’t because I will never love anyone the way I love you. You have no idea how special you are do you? Man, you make my whole life light up with the little things that you do. The way you crinkle nose when Sam suggests a salad instead of a burger. The way you close your eyes and lose yourself to the music when we’re in baby. The way you love research, even though I’m not much for books, you make it bearable. And you know, even the whole damn snow globe collection. It’s what makes you, you,” he all but choked as he wiped away a stray tear that had trickled down your pale cheek, “I’m the luckiest man in the whole damn world because I got to fall in love with my best friend.”

“I love you,” you whispered, swallowing a sob, “and I love that you appreciate my hoarding of unique snow globes. Although, I think I might use them as target practice if I ever get out of here,” you half chuckled, looking deep into Dean’s eyes “I don’t think I want to see another snow globe ever again.” Dean chuckled lowly upon hearing your confession, raising his eyebrows slightly as he pulled you into him, wanting you as close as possible.

“I might join you on that one sweetheart,” he muttered lowly, looking over your shoulder at the dying flames of the fire.

You smiled sadly into Dean’s arms, you were relishing his warmth and touch, his arms wrapped around in you in that moment. You never in a million years would have thought that Dean would have confessed everything he had just done to you, or to anyone. He well and truly let his walls come down around you and you were grateful that you got to see that side of him, that he shared that side of him with you. His confession was something you would hold dear to your heart to the end of your days, whether that be tomorrow or in years to come. Dean loved the things about you that you were self-conscious of and that made you happy.

You remembered the last night you were in the real world, Dean didn’t moan or create a fuss when you wanted to stop to buy this snow globe. He just smiled, nodded and waited for you. Through all of your time knowing him, Dean had been nothing but understanding. Sure, you butted heads and had a few spats but he was always the one to make the first move to ensure you were ok. He’d often bring chocolate as a peace offering, the thought made you smile wider. You’d love some chocolate right about now. Even though you’d been trapped in this globe for a matter of days, you felt like you’d been here for eternity. Seeing Dean through the forest, exploring the cabin and the moment you tried to break your way out of the force field with a branch all seemed like months ago.

“Oh my god,” you mumbled into Dean’s shoulder, your eyes wide at your flashback thoughts. You pushed off Dean, causing him to look at you puzzled, his hands on your shoulders but you spoke before he could. “You’ve got to break me out!” You spoke quickly, trying to relay in the information to him as quickly as possible.

“Well yeah sweetheart, that’s what I’ve been trying to do,” Dean stated confused, frowning slightly as you started to shake your head frantically, your hands coming up to grasp at his shirt.

“No Dean. You’ve got to break the globe,” you reiterated, adding more information as you stared into his green orbs, pleading with him. “You’ve got to shatter it”

“Sweetheart no, that will kill you!” Dean exclaimed, grasping at your hands that were currently in tight balls in his shirt, “are you crazy? You saw what the curse did to you when you tried to break out, when the glass cracked in the outside world. You can’t be serious?!” Dean was in disbelief at hearing your theory. All that was going through his mind was the time you had tried to break free which only caused the curse the advance on your skin.

“It’s the only option left Dean!” you exclaimed, searching his eyes for his thoughts on the matter. You were convinced this was it, that this was what they were missing, you needed him to believe you. “Think about it, the globe is my prison, you said it yourself that the spell was missing something so maybe this is it,” you explained, pressing your palms now flat to his chest.

Silence fell upon the cabin as Dean looked down at your hands, his palms covering yours. Your gaze didn’t leave his face, you were looking for any tell, any expression to tell you what he was thinking in that moment. You felt like your mind was running at a million miles an hour, you needed him to believe you, you needed him to give this a shot. You weren’t even thinking of the consequences. If you were wrong, Dean was right – it would kill you.

“Dean, you know it makes sense. What else could it be?” You questioned softly, shuffling yourself impossibly closer to him, urging him to look at you. Dean caught your eyes and you noted how glazed his green orbs were. His hands tightened over yours.

“Sweetheart I-”

“-I trust you, please trust me on this,” you interjected, leaning your forehead back onto his, “bring me home De.” He wasted no time in colliding his lips with yours in a desperate attempt to remember how your lips felt. He poured every single one of his feelings into that kiss, his hands entwining in your hair as he kissed you, possibly for the last time.

-

In your room, everyone bar Dean had gathered around you. Sam checked his watch, it had been a long night and a few hours had passed. Rowena and Castiel were constantly checking on your welfare, ensuring that your health didn’t start to deteriorate at an even faster rate. Sam ran his large palm down his face as he spoke with Rowena, with six hours left, he hadn’t been able to find an answer in how to save you. 

“Dean? What happened?” Castiel’s gravelly voice filled the room which made Sam look up from his laptop immediately. He noted how broken Dean looked, he’d lost colour in his cheeks and his eyes were red rimmed. Dean’s lip twitched as he looked around the room, his jaw slack.

“Y/N, she uh, she gave us an answer,” he replied solemnly, his hands running down his tired face. Sam stood up and placed his laptop behind him, walking towards his big brother.

“…to why the spell didn’t work?” Sam asked gingerly, not wanting to cause any more upset.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, holding his hand over his mouth before placing it back in his pocket. “She…she thinks we need to destroy the globe.”

“But wouldn’t that kill her?” Sam asked and Dean just nodded once more, not wanting to say it out loud. He couldn’t handle the thought of losing you, not again, not like this.

“…not if she’s right” Rowena said softly, as if she was muttering to herself but she was addressing the whole room.

“and what if she’s not Rowena?” Dean shot back, although there was no harshness in his tone, “I break that glass, that’s it, game over.” He eyes glazed over at the thought, his voice hoarse with emotion. Rowena just stood from her place at your side and walked over to Dean, a caring look adorning her features.

“But if she is right, she’ll be home, with you” Rowena confirmed, her tone soft hoping to give Dean some comfort as she gestured towards your nearly lifeless body on the bed. Dean just started to shake his head, the thought of losing you by his hand was too much to take. Losing you once was hard enough, this was his second chance and he just couldn’t lose you again.

“I can’t…I can’t do this,” he quavered, exiting the room as quickly as he could leaving everyone concerned.

Outside of your room, Dean was pacing, his hands running backwards and forwards through his hair. He checked his watched as he paced and noted the countdown timer he had set. It read at 5.47 and the numbers were going down slowly. You had just under six hours left to live. Dean stopped his pacing and placed both of his hands on the wall in front of him, leaning his weight against them as he bowed his head. He didn’t even hear his brother until Sam was by his side, offering him his hand as a comfort. Dean didn’t move, he continued to look at the floor, his focus on his shoes.

“Sammy I can’t do it,” he whispered, holding back his tears, “what if I lose her?” Sam leant on the wall next to Dean, running a hand through his own long locks before folding his arms as he thought about the troubling choice they had to make.

“It’s fifty, fifty that this will work and with only 6 hours left, it’s the best shot we’ve got,” Sam admitted honestly, “I don’t like it any more than you do”

“I can’t risk her life on a fifty, fifty chance Sam,” Dean growled pushing himself up from the wall to face his younger brother. Sam offered his brother a half smile.

“…but you also can’t let her die without giving this a chance,” Sam stated, trying to be a voice of reason.

“I know dammit!” Dean raised his voice, slapping his hands against the wall of the bunker before taking in a deep breath, “son of a bitch, I know,” he admitted, his voice softer this time. Sam knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things that Dean would ever have to do. All he could do was be a reassurance to his brother, a shoulder to cry on and a punching bag if needs be.

“She trusts you, she loves you. This curse, it bound you together in more ways than one but that bond has always been there Dean. You know it so have faith in it,” Sam encouraged, unfolding his arms to place one on his brother’s shoulder, “bring her home.”

Dean just nodded, tapping at Sam’s hand as a thanking gesture for his words and comfort. He knew Sam was right, he knew that if he didn’t give this a go and you died, he’d forever torment himself with the what ifs. But if he does go through with it and he was the cause of your death? He would never forgive himself. He glanced down at his watch once more to the aluminous green numbers that were counting down the hours till you were no more, it made his stomach churn.

“I uh, I need a moment to get my head together you know?” Dean explained and Sam just nodded, understanding that his big brother was going to need some time alone.

“I’ll get the ingredients ready.”

Dean nodded at Sam in acknowledgement before turning and walking towards his room. He needed a drink, he needed a few drinks. Hell, he needed to drink the whole damn bottle. Once in his room, he walked slowly towards his bed, kneeling to the floor and pulling out his box full of polaroid photos once again. He also pulled out the same 50 year old whiskey that you had acquired for him. He searched through the tin until he found his favourite photo of you. The photo of you looking carefree in the summer, sitting on the bonnet of the impala, basking in the summer heat.

“I love you sweetheart,” he husked, tracing a finger over your face on the polaroid before taking a swig of whiskey, “I know you can’t hear me but damn baby, you’ve given me so much life over this past year. I can’t count the times you’ve made me smile and I just hope that I get the chance to make you smile every damn day because baby, your smile is just…” Dean took a breath as he tried to compose himself, sobs threatening to leave his mouth, he couldn’t be without you. “Come home to me Y/N,” he whispered, holding the photo close to him before placing it in his back pocket. He took another shot of whiskey, letting the amber liquid burn his throat as he searched around the room.

He was looking for one thing in particular, and that was his tool box. After five minutes of searching, he found it in the back of his wardrobe, the red metal box sticking out harshly against the wood. He roughly pulled it out, opening the metal box as fast as he could and letting his hand fall upon the cold wood of a hammer. That is what he was searching for. He let his fingers run over the metal as he took one final shot of whiskey. This was it. 

He placed the bottle on his dresser before heading back towards your room, tool in hand. His steps became slower the closer he got, wanting to prolong the outcome for as long as he could. The thought of hurting you, killing you was weighing heavy on his heart but he had no other choice. With just over five hours to go before your death, it was now or never.

Entering your room, the candles were arranged in the exact same places that they were before. The room was dark, the ingredients were in the bowl at the altar and you were still lying there, waiting to be saved. There was a difference to the set up this time however, Dean noted that by the altar, by the bowl, was the snow globe that you were trapped in and his breath caught in his throat. Rowena, Cas and Sam stood at the end of your bed, looking towards the eldest Winchester as they awaited his next move. After a moment, Dean just gently nodded towards them as he made his way over to you, the wood of the hammer burning his palm.

Releasing a shaky breath, Dean took a moment to look at you before he looked back at the Latin scripted on the paper in front of him. His mouth felt dry as he opened it to begin the spell, his tongue like sandpaper against his mouth. Alas, the Latin still rolled off his tongue as fluently as before, the candles still started to flicker as they did before.

Hammer tight in his hand, Dean took a deep breath and spoke the final words of the incantation. He swallowed hard, blinking away tears as he brought the hammer up high. This was it. With one final word, he roared as the face of the heavy tool collided with the surface of the globe. The glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces, the water holding the fake snow spilling onto the floor as Dean dropped the hammer. The heavy metal hit the floor with a loud bang as Dean fell to his knees, a broken sob catching in his throat. He didn’t know if he had just been your executioner or been your saviour.

All he could do was wait.


	15. Chapter Fifteen (Fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is- the final chapter of Shatter Me!
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you that has read this, left me feedback or a kudos. I love you all! 
> 
> If you haven't seen, I will be posted a new Dean Winchester x Reader AU fiction called Life to Rent. The prologue is going up over the weekend. 
> 
> Thank you one again to everyone who reads this, i hope you enjoy the finale. 
> 
> -Winchest09

The hair on the back of your neck stood to its ends. Something in the air had changed, it had become thick and you were finding it hard to breathe. You pushed yourself up on the couch, clinging to the blanket that was encasing your shoulders. You knew something wasn’t right, something had changed. Suddenly, the sound of crashing in the distance caught your attention. The harrowing sounds slicing through the silence of the cabin. You scrambled to your feet, finding it hard to locate your balance due to your weakened state before slowly padding over to the front cabin window.

The rumbling was getting louder and you could feel faint vibrations under your bare feet. Squinting your eyes, you peered through the glass, trying so hard to see what was happening. But nothing could have prepared you for what was happening. An avalanche of force was hurdling towards you, knocking down every tree, every rock, everything that was in its path. Your eyes went wide, your stomach filled with dread as you scrambled back away from the window, trying to find any type of cover. You managed to make it back to the couch, ducking behind it as the force crashed through the windows, the glass shattering and the front door being ripped from its hinges. The sight of which made your blood run cold, you were frozen with fear. You could only scream before all the air was taken from your lungs as the force hit you, knocking you backwards causing your head to smack against the hardwood floor.

You brought both hands up over your head to shield yourself from whatever danger this was, panic setting in but as quickly as the event started, it ended. You peeled your arms from your head gingerly, looking around to ensure there wasn’t another danger lurking in the shadows. You shivered. All the windows had been blown out, glass scattering the floor. The door was lying at an angle, allowing the cold of outside to drift its way to you. Furniture had been scattered, the unknown force moving everything with it as it barrelled through. You sat up, grabbing at your blanket so you could wrap yourself in it to try and keep some warmth. You noted that the fire was out, nothing but smoke rising from the ash.

You took a deep breath as you stood on shaky legs, using the nearest edge of the couch to help you up. You had to think of a plan, you had to somehow barricade the windows and door to keep warm otherwise, you could freeze to death. However as you searched through the rubble and mess, a sharp pain erupted in your chest which made you stop dead in your tracks. You placed your hand on your heart as the pain stabbed at you again and this time, you couldn’t breathe. You were trying hard to take a breath, your throat wheezing and straining, desperate for air. You held your chest tight with your hand, the blanket falling from you as you fought for your life. The cracks in your skin began to burn once more but you couldn’t make a sound. You couldn’t scream, you couldn’t cry for help; you couldn’t cry for Dean.

The cracks began to widen, a familiar blue hue shining through them, lighting up your body as if you were some sort of attraction. The hue got brighter, the light taking over your skin as the cracks began to break off from the main vein, separating your skin into smaller sections. You twitched your brow as you tried to make sense of what was happening. Your skin hardened and like plates of armour, piece by piece, parts of you fell to the floor and shattered. Your right hand was first, followed by your arm. You could do nothing but watch as your body fell apart and become nothing but dust in front of you. Your mind flooded with images of Dean and you could only think of how he must have taken your advice, on how he must have destroyed the globe. As you fell to your knees, the curse now taking your feet, you could only think of how you must have been wrong. This was your death.

You didn’t have much longer to think, bit by bit you were falling apart. As you pictured Dean in your mind, the first kiss you both shared, an explosion of blue emitted around the cabin which forced you to throw your arms out wide and your head back. The light was blinding as one final wave of pain emitted across what was left of you, taking every last part of your body.

As the light faded, and the force had calmed, a gentle wind blew through the cabin. Dean’s flannel moving slowly in the breeze across the floor, tangling itself with the blanket you were wearing. Snow from the outside had drifted in and had created little snow dunes around the cabin, the broken door banging slightly against its broken frame. The cabin was empty, lifeless. No sounds to be heard, no life to be seen.

There was nothing but cold, dead silence.

-

Dean was still on his knees, everyone in the room waiting with baited breath to see what the outcome would be. Dean’s green eyes kept flickering between you and the globe, his lips silently muttering the word ‘please’ over and over like a mantra. Minutes passed and no one moved. Dean bowed his head, his chin tucking into his chest as he started to shake it from side to side.

“Please,” he whimpered, looking back at your body with tear filled eyes, desperation in his voice, “please,” he repeated again, his voice strained as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sam swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was trying so hard to keep himself together for his brother’s sake.

“Dean,” Sam said softly, trying his hardest to not let his voice break. Dean just shook his head harder, getting up off his knees to rush to your bedside. He didn’t want to hear people’s thoughts, he didn’t want to even consider the possibility that the spell hadn’t worked. He grabbed your hand tightly, leaning over your body and placing his forehead against your cold one.

“Come on baby, come on. You said this was it and you’re always right,” Dean whimpered against your skin, the stray tears collecting against the stubble on his chin. “Come on, come home to me sweetheart,” he pleaded, his forehead still on yours, his free hand cupping your face.

Sam had to look away, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb to rid them of the tears that had started to gather. Rowena was wiping at her cheeks as she watched the scene unfold in front of her whilst Castiel looked on, his features full of concern. He gingerly started to walk towards your body, carefully taking his time as to not upset Dean any further. With a hesitant hand, the angel reached towards you, waiting for Dean to move back slightly to check for any sign of life. As the eldest Winchester peeled his head from yours, he diligently watched as Castiel placed two fingers to your forehead, the angel’s eyes lighting up. But as quickly as they lit up, the lights from Castiel’s eyes faded as he removed his fingers. Dean’s green eyes were fixed on him, wanting to know that there was a glimpse of hope, a glimmer of life but with a sad shake of Castiel’s head, his world fell apart.

“NO!” Dean roared as he picked up your lifeless body to hold it close to him, your arms dangling from your sides, “don’t leave me…please don’t leave me,” he cried, holding you tightly against him. “Come on y/n,” he begged, holding your limp head in his hands, bringing his lips to yours in an attempt to kiss some life into you. He was desperate. He’d try anything at this point, fairy tale or not. He kissed you once again, his lips breaking contact with yours to let out a sob as he knew it was of no use. He lay you back down before stumbling back off the bed, holding his hands over his face.

“Dean,” Sam said once again, softly as he tried to be of comfort to his brother, reaching out towards him. Dean just shook his head as he ran his hands through his short dark hair, pacing the room.

“Sammy…I. No…no this isn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Cas you can make me unconscious, I can check if she’s still there,” Dean stated, rushing around to be on the same side of the bed the angel was on. Castiel frowned as he looked between Dean and Sam, he knew this wouldn’t work.

“I don’t think th-”

“-JUST SEND ME TO SLEEP DAMMIT!” Dean snapped in the angel’s face, anger seeping through his veins, his hands opening and closing at his sides. In this moment, Dean didn’t care for Castiel’s concerns or thoughts, he only cared about you and his promise to bring you home safe. Castiel just shook his head, trying to help Dean to see sense.

“It won’t help, she’s go-”

“-don’t you dare say it,” Dean interrupted, a slight growl in his voice as a warning. “Please just…just let me see if she’s still there. Just give me five minutes,” his growl turned into more of plea as he stood in front of his friend, begging for him to help.

Castiel nodded slightly and motioned for Dean to take a seat in the chair next to your bed. Sam took a deep breath, his worry lines appearing across his brow. He knew his big brother needed closure, he knew at this moment in time he was just clutching at straws but it needed to be done. Dean had a point, you could still be there and it was something they definitely needed to check.

With one simple nod from Dean, the angel sent him to sleep, Dean’s head lolling to one side. Everyone in the room simply waiting for the five minutes to be over. Eyes were glancing between your body and Dean’s, everyone hoping that maybe Dean was right and you were still trapped somewhere. They could have had the wrong globe after all or maybe Dean just needed to greet you and guide your soul back to your body. The rustling of Castiels trench coat made Sam’s head snap in Dean’s direction, watching as he brought his brother back to consciousness. 

“Anything?” Sam was quick to ask, rushing forward to be next to Dean as he came back round but Dean just shook his head, a low growl of frustration emitting from his lips.

“She’s…I saw nothing. I had no dream,” Dean muttered lowly. “Try again!” He barked at Cas, making everyone in the room jump.

“I-”

“TRY AGAIN!” Dean bellowed. He was refusing to believe that this was it; that he had lost his connection with you and he had lost you for good. He wanted to believe that you were still there, cuddled up on the couch in his flannel and a blanket, just waiting for him to curl you up in his arms. Not wanting to argue with his friend, the angel nodded once again and placed his fingers back on Dean’s forehead.

Inside Dean’s mind it was dark, blackness for miles and miles. He couldn’t feel you, he couldn’t see you. He felt as if he was meeting himself coming back as he ran, calling out your name. He tried hard to picture the cabin. The snow, the wooden logs, the couch that was positioned in front of the fire but it was of no use, nothing was appearing in front of him. He just wasn’t connecting to you and it was tearing him apart. He felt the familiar pull for the last time, knowing that Castiel was bringing him back to consciousness and he screamed into the darkness. He’d lost you.

Dean sluggishly opened his eyes only to be greeted with everyone in the room staring at him. They were all looking for an answer, hoping for some good news but he couldn’t give it to them. Dean stood shakily on his feet, running a hand down his face once more.

“Nothing. She’s…” he stammered, his words getting caught in his throat as he caught the dark eyes of his little brother, “I’ve killed her Sammy,” he whispered as tears flooded his cheeks, the realisation of his actions dawning on him, “I’ve killed her.” Dean rushed out of the room, punching the wall and kicking at the door as he did so, letting out a scream that was raw with emotion down the bunkers hallway.

Sam knew it was best not to follow him in this moment, Dean would want to be alone and Sam also had to deal with his own feelings. He ran a hand through his hair as he collapsed into the chair Dean had just been sitting in, allowing his own tears to flow. He’d lost a best friend and research partner, he’d never hear your voice again, he’d never secretly enjoy your debates over monster lore again; he’d never get to just talk to you again.

You had left behind a huge hole in everybody’s hearts.

-

An hour had passed since Dean had shattered the globe, since he realised he had lost you for good. Sitting at the kitchen table, his knuckles beaten and bloody from punching the wall, Dean nursed a glass of whiskey. He didn’t know how many glasses of alcohol he had consumed at this point, nor did he care. He wanted to drink until he was numb, until he forgot how he fucked up, until he forgot that he’d cost you your life. A shuffling behind him made Dean do a side glance, the sight of flannel made him roll his eyes, knowing exactly what was to come.

“Dean, don’t do this,” Sam sighed as he took a seat opposite him at the table, pulling the nearly empty whiskey bottle away from Dean.

“Do what?” Dean replied, snatching the bottle back to refill his glass. Sam just frowned, placing his hands on the table as he tried to get through to him.

“Do you really think a bottle of whiskey will make you feel better? Y/N wouldn’t want you to do this,” Sam advised, curling his nose slightly when Dean necked the glass of whiskey in one, slamming the glass back down on the surface with force.

“Don’t you dare tell me what Y/N would want because I know for damned sure that she’d want to be alive,” Dean exclaimed, venom in his tone, “but no, I listened to you and I listened to her and now she’s dead!” Dean grabbed for the bottle once more but Sam snatched it from his grasp only causing Dean to give his brother a deadpan stare, one that Sam returned.

“She knew the risks Dean, we all did. We had no other choice!” Sam tried to reason, he didn’t want his brother going down this self-destructive path. He’d seen it one too many times.

“We shouldn’t have fucked up on that witch hunt, if I’d have known-if we’d have done more research, we wouldn’t have been jumped. Y/N she…she’d be here,” Dean countered reaching once more for the bottle in Sam’s grasp, only for Sam to move it out of his reach causing Dean to growl in frustration.

“Dean you can’t think like that,” Sam contended, frowning at his brother when Dean abruptly stood in his spot.

“I’m not doing this,” Dean muttered rubbing at his brow as he grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey from the kitchen cupboard before walking out of the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Sam shouted after him, his jaw clenched in frustration.

“To be alone!” Dean snapped back, his anger echoing down the halls in response to Sam’s question.

Sam was concerned, naturally and decided to follow Dean through the bunker. When he saw him heading into the bunker garage, Sam became on edge. The last thing he needed was Dean speeding off in the impala to make some deal with a demon to swap places with you. He had to stop him from making any rash decisions, he knew it was something that you wouldn’t want. However, when he saw Dean pop baby’s hood and put Metallica on his stereo, he knew he was just trying to block out everything that had just happened. So going against his better judgement, Sam let his brother be and headed back down into the library. As he descended the metal stairs, he was greeted with the blue eyes of Castiel staring up at him.

“How’s Dean?” Castiel asked, his gravelly voice filling the silence of the room. Sam just sighed as he put his hands on his hips to look back up to the door he had just come from.

“He’s…he’s not ok,” Sam stated simply and honestly as he rubbed at his face, trying to contain the emotion that he was feeling too.

“If it’s any consolation, I thought it would work.” Castiel smiled weakly, holding his hand on Sam’s arm in comfort before letting it drop to his side. Sam nodded, wiping the stray tear that was running down his cheek.

“Me too, Cas. Me too.”

-

The atmosphere in your room was sombre, even though there was only Rowena left with you, the heavy weight of sadness was filtering the air. The red haired witch was taking her time as she worked around you, she wanted to be as respectful as possible as she started to pack away her things. Her candles were the first to be packed away, gently placing them into the bottom of her bag before she moved over to the make shift altar. She filtered through the documents and took what was hers, in any other circumstance she would take it all but not this time.

She looked down on you and took a deep breath, she wished things were different, she wished she could have helped to save you. As these thoughts were going through her mind, she grabbed your cold hand, wanting to say her final words to you. However, as she picked up your hand, she noted how the cracks on your skin seemed to have faded slightly. They weren’t as prominent. Rowena furrowed her brow as she looked closer at you, her heart thumping in her chest as her eyes scanned your injuries. Your skin had started to colour, the cracks disappearing into your skin. The witch couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her mouth agape as she tried calling for the boys however the sound of you heaving a breath made her jump out of her skin.

“Holy mother of-” Rowena almost shouted, her free hand going to her chest to calm her wildly beating heart. Your eyes snapped open and immediately landed on the witch who was still holding your hand, your lips breaking out into a smile.

“Rowena?!” you croaked, coughing slightly due to your dry throat as you tried to sit up on the bed. Your eyes were still adjusting to your room, your body adjusting to you using it again.

“Oh my goodness, Y/N!” Rowena exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth before fussing to grab you her glass of water that was on the side. A glass of water you took gratefully, your mouth felt like the Sahara. After a few plentiful sips whilst Rowena was looking down on your concerned, you looked around your room, hoping you were home.

“This is real right? I’m not hallucinating or you know, dead or…anything?” you gingerly asked, afraid of her response as you placed the glass of water on the side. Rowena just shook her head, her red curls bobbing around as she did so.

“N-no dear, you’re,” she stuttered, still in disbelief at what she was seeing before she broke into a wide grin, “you’re home.” On those final words, you threw your arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug. As you did so, you noted the smashed snow globe on your drawers and winced slightly, you never wanted to see another globe again.

“Thank you so much,” you praised Rowena as you pulled out of the hug and started to move off the bed, rushing to get to the boys, rushing to get to Dean. You rose to your feet, a little unsteady at first but you managed to keep your balance before starting to head out of your door. Rowena hurried behind you, still a little flustered with everything that had just happened. 

“Wait…wait. Are you feeling alright?” Rowena questioned, concern written in her features after seeing you wobble just a little but you just smiled a wide smile as you held onto the door frame with one hand.

“I’m home Rowena, I couldn’t be better.” Those few simple words felt amazing sounding from your lips. Sure, you felt a bit battered and bruised but you were home and you couldn’t wait to be in the arms of Dean.

You were rushing through the bunker as fast as you possible could, working your way down the corridors at a steady pace so you didn’t over exert yourself. Your heart was hammering in your chest, your stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing the green eyed Winchester, at the thought of being in his arms once again. Your pace slowed when you heard muffled voices coming from within the library, you were trying to pinpoint Dean’s voice but you couldn’t make it out. You rushed in, the sight of Sam and Cas sitting at the tables greeted you and your smile grew wider. It took only a moment for them to notice you, Sam having to do a double take before he immediately stood, the wooden chair harshly scraping against the floor as Castiel mirrored his movements.

“Oh my god Y/N!” Sam exclaimed as he rushed towards you, squishing you into his large embrace. He rested his head on yours, an overjoyed emotional look on his face as he squeezed you tight. You just smiled into his chest, placing your arms around his waist.

“Sammy, I’ve missed you,” you mumbled into his plaid, causing Sam to chuckle slightly at your muffled tone.

“Yeah me too,” Sam replied, withdrawing from you a tiny bit, allowing himself to look over your face and frame to check you were ok. “We thought you were…” he allowed his sentence to trail off, knowing he didn’t have to say the word for you to understand.

“Well…good job you boys aren’t too quick to clean up around here.” You nodded, slapping his chest playfully as you withdrew from his embrace. From the corner of your eye, you could see Castiel waiting patiently to check on you, something that warmed your heart. “C’mere Cas,” you requested as you walked towards him arms wide.

“Y/N, how are you feeling?” Castiel questioned as you wrapped your arms around him, he doing the same. You sighed gently into the embrace before withdrawing from the angel and standing in between the two men.

“Fine…tired but-look there’s time for all that later,” you answered, shrugging off the question, you had other pressing matters, “where’s Dean?” You looked between the boys to see Castiel look at Sam and then to see Sam scratching his neck awkwardly.

“He’s uh-he’s in the garage,” Sam admitted but before he could say anymore, you tore off in that direction, desperate to see him. As you were climbing the metal stairs, Sam shouted up to you, “he’s in a bad way Y/N!” this made you halt, looking down at Sam from the step you were standing on, leaning your body on the iron barrier. “He thought he’d lost you.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t think I’m a ghost,” you shot back, a playful smile adoring your lips. Although upon hearing Sam’s confession, a heavy weight descended on your heart. You knew exactly what downward spiral Dean would be on. You knew he’d be on the liquor and probably trying to brainstorm some idiotic idea on how to bring you back, even if that meant trading places with you himself.

Upon entering the garage, you could hear the soft sounds of Metallica in the distance being played out of the Impala’s speakers. Sure enough, Baby’s hood was up which meant he was tinkering about with her parts to try and keep his head somewhat clear. As you got closer, you noticed that his bow legs were hanging out of the back passenger door, his feet resting on the floor. You knew he would be lying down on the back seat, probably whiskey in hand as he hummed along to the words of the song. As you reached him, you noted how he was lying with one arm over his eyes, his plump lips miming the words as you thought.

You didn’t know the reason he was lying so still with his eyes closed was because if he focused, he could still smell your perfume faint on his leather seats. He needed to feel close to you and this was the only way he felt like how. He was too lost in his grief to even hear someone approach his car, your footsteps going unheard.

“Is this a private party or can anyone join?” Upon hearing your voice, Dean’s eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, hitting his head hard on the edge of the car door frame. You gasped as you heard the thud, squatting slightly so you could look at his injury, holding his head in your hands. “Woah, easy there cowboy,” you said softly, a gentle smile on your lips as your thumb brushed against his cheek. Dean’s green eyes stared up into yours, scanning your features as his hands grasped at your wrists tightly at the side of his face.

“Is it…it’s really you?” He stuttered, his words matching the stammering of his heart in his chest. Your smile grew wider as you looked down at him.

“It’s really me,” you whispered, your stomach flipping and your heart pounding. No more words were spoken, you didn’t even have time to blink when Dean grabbed at your waist pulling you into the backseat of the impala on top of him.

Dean’s lips crashed onto yours, his hands snaking around your back and waist to hold you flush against him. He didn’t care that he was struggling to breathe, he needed you. His tongue invaded your mouth as his plump lips encased your own, his nose nudging yours as he switched the sides of his kiss. You whimpered on top of him, a noise Dean was never going to get tired of. He wanted to recreate his first time with you, he wanted you to make the noises you made beneath him once more; he wanted to give you everything he possibly could. Dean’s hands moved to both of your cheeks as he parted gently from you, softly brushing the hair from your face.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered against your lips, his nose still nudging yours. You felt your eyes sting with tears as you looked down at the man you loved, the man you never thought you’d see again.

“Me too,” was your quiet response, ghosting your lips over his, your hands playing in his hair. “Looks like I was right again,” you sassed playfully before feeling Dean’s lips grow into a smirk. However, the grumble of your stomach ruined the moment, you’d completely forgotten you hadn’t eaten in a few days.

“How about we go get some burgers and then smash every single damn one of your snow globes?” Dean suggested, an arched eyebrow to match his playful smirk. You just chuckled softly as you shifted slightly on top of him, that movement allowing you to feel just how excited and happy he was to have you home.

“Sounds perfect to me,” you smiled, sitting up as straight as the impala would allow, grinding yourself against his crotch as you reached for the hem of your top, “but first…” Dean’s smirk grew into a full blown grin as he watched you chuck your shirt behind you, leaving you topless in front of him. A low rumble emitted from his chest, his hands pawing at your skin.

“You read my mind sweetheart.”


End file.
